Not Her Fathers Daughter
by JustChilOut
Summary: Olivia Pope was not a typical teenage girl. Recklessness, immaturity and the need to rebel were what she was known for. She could have almost anything but she wants the only thing she can't have. A normal life.
1. Chapter 1 - Mummy?

**Chapter 1 - Mummy?**

"We were going to stay together until we were grey and old, remember? Please don't let go. Please... we need you here. I need you here."

He couldn't stand that sound, the sound of machines beeping. Although most people would see the noise as a positive sign, that their loved one was still with them, he couldn't stand it. It was just another reminder that she wasn't here. Well not fully here. Not really.

"Mummy?"

"Hey buddy," Fitz replied turning around. "Mummy isn't going to be talking for a while."

"Why?"

The sound of the door opening again made Fitz look back over his shoulder. The timing of the interruption was welcomed, as it gave him some more time to think of a way to explain this. He hadn't even begun thinking of way to explain something like this to a four year old.

"I'm sorry Fitz. I swear I only took my eyes off him for a second." Abby said, her voice full of worry. "I know you wanted some time first. I'll just grab him quickly."

"You know what Abby, it's fine, I need to talk to him anyway."

Abby nodded her head and walked back towards the door, exiting quietly.

"C'mere O." He bent down and Oscar went willingly into his fathers arms. "I'm going to need your help with this Livvie" he mumbled to himself whilst standing back up.

"Daddy, is Mummy asleep?"

"Erm, sort of, but not really. It's hard to explain O." Fitz said walking back to the seat next to the bed and sitting down, placing Oscar on his lap with silence falling between the two of them.

A few minutes later breaking the silence Oscar stated, "Auntie Abby isn't my friend anymore."

"Oh? Why not?" Fitz asked intrigued by his sons statement.

"She said Mummy won't play with me today."

"Well..." Fitz sighed not sure how to explain this either. Why was this happening? It felt like it was never going to get better. "I'm sure Mummy does want to play, she just can't at the moment." He said as he grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Why not? Mummy always wants to play with me." Oscar asked genuinely confused.

"I know, I know... Its just" Fitz was stopped mid sentence by the door opening again. When he saw who had walked in he felt a sense of relief. He definitely needed some help.

"Nanny!" Oscar shouted before Fitz could speak.

"Mum? How did you find out so? Oh, God! Who else knows? How do people know things so quickly? What's it like out there?" Fitz asked all the questions in quick succession, the panic evident in his voice.

"Fitz, relax. Abby called me. Don't worry about what's going on out there, we will sort that. You focus on Liv." Lily Grant said as she ruffled her grandsons' hair and kissed her sons cheek.

"Hey... Guess who else is here?" Lily said looking directly at Oscar.

"Granddad!" Oscar shouted wriggling around, trying to get out of his fathers' hold as his grandfather walked in the door. Fitz lifted Oscar from his lap and placed him on his feet so he could go to his grandfather.

"Hey buddy! Lets' go get some snacks, yeah?" He asked the little boy, picking him up in the process.

"Yeah!" He shouted.

Fitz and his mother watched as the pair left the room and waited for the door to close. Once it was shut Lily was the first to speak.

"He seems okay. How did he take it? You have told him haven't you?" she questioned.

Fitz stood from his seat next to the bed and began to pace, a definite habit that he picked up from Olivia.

"How do you suppose I do that!" He snapped.

Lily looked at her son, slightly shocked at his outburst. She knew it hadn't been an easy few hours for him but she didn't think that his outburst was justified. She took the seat across the room from her son and watched him as he paced.

"Fitz..."

"I'm sorry. Its just... How am I supposed to tell him that his mother may not wake up. How do I tell a four year old that he may never be able to play with her again. Or talk to her. Or do anything with her ever again... I don't know how to do this. Mum please, I can't do this, it will destroy him. "

"Fitz, listen to me. It has to be you. You have to do this for him, dig deep and find the strength. You will be able to do this, yes it will be hard and he will need you now more than ever but, it will get better. She will get better. Just be patient and just tell him the truth, he may not fully understand, but it should be the truth. He deserves that much."

Fitz sat back down. He and his mother then sat there in silence, with Fitz looking at and holding onto Olivia and Lily staring at Fitz. Lily looked at her son for a minute longer before getting to her feet and walking towards him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, getting his attention.

"I'm going to give you two some space. We have the floor sealed off. We will be down the hall waiting." She bent down to kiss his forehead before making her way to the door.

"Thank you Mum." She heard from Fitz as she was about to leave.

Once he was alone with Olivia again, he thought about what he would say to Oscar. He looked at Olivia "I could really use your help here. I feel like, I can't do anything right in this situation. Livvie... Why is this so difficult? What happened out there?" He asked and although he knew he wasn't going to get a response, he was still hoping for one.

As Fitz sat there in the silence he began to think about the events of the last few hours, and how he would explain it all to Oscar. Unable to think of anything to say to soften the blow of a harsh truth, Fitz tried not to think at all. That didn't work either. He felt tears beginning to escape and he didn't have either the energy or the courage to hold them back any longer. With tears streaming down his face he shuffled his chair as close to the bed as it would go and placed his head on the bed, wishing sleep would come.

The next thing that Fitz felt was someone gently shaking him, he hadn't realised he had actually managed to fall asleep until he opened his eyes.

"Hey Fitz" he heard.

"What time is it?" He asked looking up at his mother.

"It's early. We are going to start heading out. Are you coming with us?"

"No... I can't. Not now. I can't leave her Mum." He said with a shaky voice. "Could you take Oscar please?"

"Of course. Fitz, you need to take care of yourself as well. Oscar still needs you." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"I know... I know. Just for a while. Please."

"You need to talk to him Fitz." Lily said sternly whilst leaving the room.

It wasn't until after his mother had left the room that he noticed that the time was almost six am. He had been asleep for almost four hours and he was now going to be in the hospital for a second day.

The hospital room which Olivia had been placed in didn't have a second bed for Fitz to sleep in. Instead of trying to asleep in the uncomfortable chair again, he climbed up onto the bed. For Fitz, it was a strange feeling to not have Olivia respond to his touch, or to snuggle in closer when he laid next to her.

He turned his body so he could look at her properly. It was all so surreal. She looked pale and fragile, laying in a bed that seemed to swamp her, such a massive contrast to her usual strong and commanding demeanour.

"I hope Mum's right Livvie. I'm not sure if I can do this without you." After looking at her for a while he climbed out of the bed and sat back in the chair by her bedside.

"I'm sorry Livvie." He said with sadness in his eyes. After being next to her in the bed, Fitz thought it was just a little bit too odd for him to be lying beside her. There were too many tubes and wires connected to her for him to be able to move her or himself.

"Goodnight Livvie." Fitz said kissing her, before attempting to get comfortable in the chair. "I promise I'll tell O in the morning."

Fitz had drifted off to sleep again but was quickly and rudely awoken by someone shouting.

"No, stop! You shouldn't be here. You can't go in there."

"Get security!"

 **A/N**

 **Soo... I hope you liked it. This is the first time I have tried to write anything. I would love to know what you think. Please tell me if you think it is completely hopeless. Okies that's it.**


	2. Chapter 2 - That's It! You're Done!

**Chapter 2 - That's It! You're Done!**

Fitz was woken by noise coming from outside the room he was in, still feeling groggy from being woken so abruptly, he was struggling to focus on what was happening. It wasn't until he heard a women's voice, that he was jolted awake, properly awake.

"Get security!"

Fitz stood from his seat and headed towards the door in an attempt to see what was happening. He was only halfway to the door when it was forcefully pushed open from the other side, and a figure stood blocking the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?!" Fitz asked, anger slowly rising within him.

The figure ignored the question and started to move towards the bed, in which Olivia was still asleep.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Fitz asked but was ignored and the figure continued to move forwards. He grabbed at the person in an attempt to stop them and in the process, he successfully managed to position himself between Olivia and the intruder. When Fitz realised that the person wasn't going to stop he pushed them, causing their hood to fall down, revealing a young man. The boy couldn't have been much older than 20, about 5ft 10", slim build with dark curly hair and a menacing smirk on his face.

"Who are you? How the hell did you get in here?"

The boy still didn't reply, instead he turned his gaze to Fitz and smiled.

"You! You did this! Do you know what you've done? You son of a..." Fitz was cut off when the person in front of him started swinging at him, trying to punch him. Fitz returned the gesture with the only difference being that he managed to land his punches. Fitz had successfully managed to overpower the boy and an all out fight was breaking out with Fitz on top of the boy repeatedly hitting him when security finally arrived. By this point both of the men had cuts and the beginning of bruises on the faces.

As most of the security team at the hospital were part of the Grant family security they knew Fitz well. Along with the security team was Stephen, Fitz's best friend, but more like a brother. The security team managed to separate the pair and were dragging the young man away as Stephen got to Fitz. The only thing that could be heard was the young man screaming and shouting about how it wasn't his fault and that Olivia had caused this.

"Get him out of here" Stephen shouted as Fitz moved towards the boy again. "Fitz! It's not worth it. He's not worth it, she wouldn't want this. Do this the right way." Stephen said as he dragged Fitz back towards the seat by the bed.

"He did it Stevie." Fitz cried. "He caused all of this."

"We will take care of him. You just focus on Liv. She needs you here right now. You'll be no help if you have to be put in a bed too." Stephen tried to reason with him.

"I know, I just... I want him to be punished. I swear, I will kill him myself if I have to."

"It won't get to that," Stephen said walking out "oh, and get your eye looked at."

"It's fine."

"Fitz, I have seen less blood at a butchers. Get it looked at or I will go find someone right now."

"Yeah fine." Fitz replied with no intention of getting it looked at. He would just grab a tissue and clean it himself.

"Fitz I'm serious." Stephen saw Fitz looking at Olivia and the hesitation written all over his face, over leaving her alone. "Fitz, you go I'll stay with Liv." He assured in a gentle tone hoping to ease him mind.

With one last glance in Livs' direction he walked out to find a doctor.

"Hey Liv... So, what do you wanna do? Just relax. That's cool." Stephen laughed nervously. He couldn't stand this, he was definitely nervous and scared. Really scared, if he was being honest with himself. He had initially sat himself down but he decided to stand again. This gave him the freedom to move around the room.

"Sorry Liv. That wasn't funny. That wasn't... No you know what, I don't know. Its' just, I don't know what to say to him. I'm trying, I really am but I can see it. I can see him; he's slowly falling apart without you. This whole wacky situation is just... It's ridiculous. These things don't happen and yet here we are, and it has, and I don't know what to do anymore. Ughh! I hate this! It's ripping him apart and there's nothing anyone can do to help him at the moment."

About 20 minutes after he had left Fitz was back in the room.

"Anything?" He asked hopefully looking from Stephen to Olivia.

"Nah man. Sorry." Stephen replied the sincerity evident in his voice.

Hours had passed since Fitz returned and sat back next to Olivia but all he could think about was how they were in this situation again. He had thought that they were passed all of this. The reckless behaviour that grabbed the medias' attention. Of course he didn't know what had happened but he had a feeling that it wasn't anything good.

"Fitz, I'm gonna go get a drink do you want anything?" Stephen asked breaking him from his current train of thought.

"Yeah some water please. Oh, and the guys that were supposed to be out front. I we need to have a chat."

Stephen just nodded his head in response. He did feel sorry for the security guys for what was to come but if it wasn't bad enough already someone did get passed them and, the situation could have ended differently than it did.

Sitting in the room with her and having nothing to do except be alone with his thoughts got Fitz thinking. He had something in his head that he just couldn't shake. He thought he recognised the kid that barged into the room, but that was impossible. Right? The kid looked no older than twenty, how would he know him?

Just as he was about to stand up the doors were pushed open, he saw Stephen walk in with two of the security team in tow.

"You wanted to see us Mr. Grant?"

"Yeah... What the hell happened? How is it that you failed to do your job? The job you get paid an awful lot to do." Fitz had planned on staying calm but as soon as he saw them walk into the room, with no hint of concern on their faces he lost it. With his anger ever increasing the two of them were not helping themselves by not responding.

"Well!" Fitz bellowed. "Whenever you're ready. Please..." Fitz continued, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Just enlighten me as to how in the space of the last 24 hours Olivia has not only been attacked but, its happened twice! What makes it even better is the fact that the two of you assured me that this" Fitz motioned with his hand, pointing around the hospital room "was an impossibility."

By this point he had turned his back to the two men and was facing the bed.

"Mr. Grant..." One of them started. Fitz glanced over his shoulder at the pair of them but quickly turned back round.

"Look, if you aren't going to say anything worthwhile just don't bother." Fitz said calmly not even bothering to look at the two men still stood there.

"We thought you should know that the first incident, that wasn't our fault. Miss Pope didn't want us inside with her."

"That's just it isn't it! She was no longer inside, so where were you?!" Fitz had totally lost his cool now. It wasn't until Stephen stepped in that he realised how close he was to the men. As he was stepping back he asked "and what about the hospital?"

"Well Sir, we were on a break."

At this point it was no longer just Fitz that was losing his temper.

"A break?! So the two of you just decided, 'you know what - Olivia has just been attacked, lets go on our break at the same time and leave the entrance to her hospital corridor wise open?'" Stephen screamed at them. "Nice thinking guys."

It was when they didn't even do so much as flinch that Fitz had decided his next move.

"Stevie..." Fitz tried to calm him before he did something to the pair of guards. "You know what? That's it! You're done!" he said effectively dismissing them both, which left him and Stephen standing there in silence.

"Stevie, that kid. Do you remember way back when Liv and Abby,"

Fitz was quickly cut off by Stephen, "that kid... It must be him. Fitz its got to be him. I swear he will be joining his brother before long!"

"You don't mean that Stevie."

"What I don't understand is why? Why now? We all know what happened that night."

"I know..."

 **AN**

 **Okies... I hope you like it. I understand that the first chapter didn't really explain what was going on and that this may not have exactly cleared things up either, but I do plan on getting to that.**


	3. Chapter 3 - We Playing Lions

**Chapter 3 - We Playing Lions**

Fitz had been thinking for a while now, unlike his Stephen he couldn't sleep. He just couldn't get his brain to switch off. He hadn't much sleep and he didn't feel the need to have any. After the guard debacle Fitz had immediately upped the security. Now, there were not only security personnel at the entrances to the corridor but, also the entrance to Liv's room.

Sitting in his chair, he glanced over to the clock and saw that it was approaching 11am.

"Hey Stevie..." He gently nudged his friend who had been passed out and snoring for the last few hours.

"Mmhhmm..." Stephen grumbled in response.

"Stevie, c'mon man. Wake up." Fitz tried again nudging him a bit harder this time.

"What? What's happening? Is it Liv?" He questioned, waking up instantly and looking towards Olivia.

"No..." Fitz said sadly.

"Sorry, Fitz she will wake up. I'm certain of it, just give her some more time. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet."

Fitz did his best to smile at his friend.

"So... What did you want?"

"I can't stop thinking about the kid. Could you see if you can find who he is? I have this feeling that we know him, somehow."

"Yeah sure man. What are you doing today? Do you want me to bring some decent food back with me?"

"I think Mum's bringing Oscar by later, I still need to talk to him about all of this. I'll ask her to grab something, thanks though."

It was now approaching midday, Stephen had started to look into who the kid was but wasn't having any luck with it. He had since returned to the hospital to be with Fitz.

"Hey Stevie, I'm going to get the doctor. Get an update on Liv before Mum gets here."

Just as they were about to leave the room the doors were pushed open and in walked Lily and Gerry Grant. Just behind them was Abby who was walking in carrying a sleeping Oscar in her arms. They all walked straight towards Fitz and Stephen.

"Boys... How has she been?" Lily asked, looking at the two of them, before drawing them both in for a hug.

"No change Mum, we were just going to get the doctor actually." Fitz replied looking towards Oscar. "How has he been?"

"Well, he snuggled up to me last night and hasn't let go." Abby said stroking the young boys' back. "He's scared Fitz. He understands but in a way he doesn't. It's difficult."

"Okay. Let's talk to the doctor." Fitz said walking towards Abby to take his son from her. She was easily able to place him in his arms without waking him. Whilst he was taking Oscar from Abby, his parents took the opportunity to greet Olivia.

After Fitz had taken Oscar from Abby, she walked out. A few minutes later, she came back in with the doctor in tow. Fitz didn't see the doctor come in as he was busy with Oscar who started fussing after Abby left.

"Hi everyone. I understand you would like an update on Olivia's condition?" Dr. Noakes asked.

Fitz placed Oscar on his hip in an attempt to soothe him, looking up at the doctor as he spoke, Oscar happily settled against his father's chest.

"What can you tell us doctor?" Gerry asked, seeing that nobody else was going to.

"Well... Most importantly Olivia is currently stable, so that's a good sign. Obviously she hasn't woken yet but that's normal, her body has a lot of recovering to do. We are going to be keeping a close eye on her for any changes. Although she is currently stable, she's been through a lot and we cannot be sure as to the extent of the damage at this time. Apart from that all I can really say at this moment is that, it's going to be a waiting game really. Like I said; whilst her injuries are severe, she is stable and from what we can assume her body is using this time to recover. Do you have any questions?"

"Will there be any lasting affects?" Fitz asked, looking away from Oscar to the doctor.

"Right now, it's hard to determine that. Generally speaking after traumatic head injuries there are some side effects, for example; headaches, dizziness or mood swings. Ideally once she wakes we would run some more tests, that will help us to determine any more serious side effects as a result of her injury."

"Like what doctor?" Lily questioned.

"Well firstly there are cognitive problems such as, speech and language problems, memory loss and confusion or the inability to think. As well as some more physical problems such as the loss of function in her arms or legs. Of course, none of this is guaranteed but it's better to hear the worst, in my opinion. She could wake up and be completely fine but in circumstance like this, all we can is wait until she wakes. Is there anything else you would like to know? "

"No, thank you, Dr. Noakes." Fitz answered for all of them, adjusting Oscar in his arms once again.

"Okay, well don't hesitate to ask if you do have any more questions." He said before he turned and left the room.

After the doctor had left, Fitz, still carrying Oscar made his way over to the bed. Lily knew that he still hadn't told Oscar why his mother was here. She thought that this was as good as time as any to explain.

"Hey O, do you want to say 'hi' to Mummy?"

Before he could reply lily had started to usher everyone out of the room.

"Fitz we are going to grab some lunch, we'll bring something back for the both of you." She said giving Fitz knowing look.

"Hi Mummy..."

Fitz turned his head back to look at Oscar when he heard him speak. He waited to see if he was going to say anything else, but when he didn't he knew now was the time to tell him.

"Okay, right. So..." Fitz cleared his throat, thinking of how to start. He placed Oscar on his lap as he sat down in the chair by the bed, so he could look at his properly. This was going to be even more difficult than he imagined.

"Okay , so O... You know that I said that Mummy is asleep?" Oscar just nodded his head in response. "Right well, Mummy was in an accident and she got hurt."

"But why?" He questioned.

"Well we aren't sure why."

"Not me. I didn't hurt Mummy. We playing lions. I was nice, I had kind hands. Not me Daddy." He choked out, the tears welling in his eyes.

"No not you O. A bad man hurt Mummy, he made her fall and bump her head. It wasn't you buddy." Fitz assured the young boy, pulling him in closer to his chest.

"I sad Daddy."

"I'm sad too buddy." Fitz said placing a kiss on the top of his sons head.

Fitz spared Oscar the details of the attack, he's only four and he thought it may scare him to know exactly how his mother ended up in hospital.

The little that Fitz knew he had been told by the doctors and that was strictly from a medical perspective. He had been told that her left arm was broken and that her left wrist was completely shattered, he had been told that she was unconscious when the ambulance arrived and he had been told that she had split open her forehead. He had that what, but he also needed to know that how and they why.

Abby was with Olivia at the time and had seen what had happened, and he needed her to fill in the blanks. He needed to know the how. Abby had said that she would. Later. For whatever that means. Fitz knew that he needed to talk to Abby but realistically that would have to wait. Right now Oscar needed him and Abby refused to talk.

"Daddy..."

"Yeah O?"

"Is Mummy sleepy for a long long time?"

"Maybe,"

Fitz could see that his answer wasn't what his son wanted to hear, but he couldn't lie to him. The longer he looked at him without saying anything more, the sadder he became. The tears were now falling down Oscars cheeks as he began to cry hysterically.

"I miss Mummy..." He wailed. "I want Mummy." He continued to weep loudly.

"I know buddy, I want Mummy too."

Fitz ran his hand up and down Oscars back in an attempt to soothe the young boy and placed a kiss on his head. Just listening to the anguished cries was bad enough and now Fitz could feel his own tears beginning to fall down his face once again. After a few moments the loud crying had subsided and simmered to soft sniffles and although he was still upset, Fitz could tell that he was losing the battle against sleep.

It wasn't long until Fitz had a sleeping Oscar in his arms, who was clutching onto his fathers shirt. Fitz didn't want to move and risk disturbing Oscar but he needed to talk to Abby. He decided to leave it for a little while, at least until they came back with food.

A few hours later, Lily and Gerry arrived back at the hospital and, as promised they had some luch for both Fitz and Oscar. They ate their lunch whilst idly chit chatting to one another. It wasn't until they had finished that Fitz asked where Abby and Stephen were.

"Stephen said he had to check in at the office and Abby said she should be here any minute." Lily answered, looking at her watch.

Fitz had been checking his watch every minute or so for the last 20 minutes, Abby had only just walked through the door to Livs room when Fitz stood up.

"Any minute now huh?" Fitz said snidely.

"Give it a rest Fitz, I got held up." Abby replied angrily.

"Guys... Not in here." Gerry spoke in a hushed tone, looking in the general direction of Oscar and Olivia, the anger evident in his voice.

Fitz and Abby just stared at one another, silently blaming the other person.

"Outside." Was all Fitz said in a clipped tone.

Abby just stared at him before turning around an leaving, not bothering to wait for him.

By the time Fitz had moved from where he stood and had left the room, Abby had walked down the corridor and was stood waiting for him. He briefly scanned the area until he found her, then started to move in her direction. Fitz stopped in front of Abby and was waiting for her to start talking.

"What's your problem Fitz." Abby shouted as she pushed him.

"What's my problem? What's your problem?" Fitz asked annoyed with her attitude at the moment.

"Do you even know what I am going through right now?" Abby asked incredulously. "That is my best friend in there."

Fitz just scoffed at her comment.

"She may be your best friend but she's also my girlfriend. Do you know what I am going through?" He fired back at her. He could not believe her right now. "My son sat on my lap in there and cried for 20 minutes because he wanted his Mummy."

That comment hit Abby like a ton of bricks.

"We all care about her Abs, please I just need to know what happened."

"I don't really know Fitz, I swear it all happened so fast. One minute we were having fun and the next... well the next, we were... she was, she was on the floor." Abby started to break down in front of Fitz, she fell forward into his arms.

Fitz pulled her in close and hugged her, waiting patiently until she continued talk.

"There was so much blood, Fitz, so so much... it was everywhere and Liv, Liv wasn't moving. I thought she was dead. She wasn't moving Fitz. She was lying on the floor and I kept shouting at her, I ran down the steps to her as fast as I could but she wouldn't talk to me. I tried Fitz, I tried... We didn't mean for this to happen. We just wanted to have a fun night out." She said through her tears.

"Abby, how did she fall?"

"She didn't fall. At least I don't think she did. I think she was hit by someone and then pushed." Abby said, trying to think back to the accident. "I'm so sorry Fitz."

"It's not your fault Abby."

She buried her head back into his chest as she continued to cry. After a while Lily came out of Livs room to find Abby asleep against Fitz, they had moved to sit down after they had finished talking. Silently Lily sat down next to Abby and Fitz got up, walking back down the corridor.

20 minutes later, Stephen had returned to the hospital and was looking for Fitz.

"Fitz! Where have you been? I've been calling you for ages." Stephen shouted, running down the corridor when he saw Fitz.

"Relax man, my phone must be out of battery. I only went to grab a drink, what's your problem." Fitz said with more attitude than Stephen deserved. Fitz was now at the stage where just about anything was frustrating to him.

"I found out who he is, the kid, you'll never guess." Stephen rushed out, out of breath, completely ignoring the attitude from his friend.

"Stevie just say, I haven't slept in god knows how long and I really haven't the energy to play guessing games." He said part tired, part annoyed and part just wanting the answer as fast as possible.

"It's Luke. Luke Ballard."

 **AN**

 **Okies, another chapter. I know it has been a little while and I didn't intend for it to be but, there was a particular comment that really just knocked me off for a little while. I understand that part of putting your writing out there is that people aren't always going to think about it the way you do and that's fine. Still the stuff that was written, it does makes you wonder why you bother.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Are You Coming?

**Chapter 4 - Are you coming?**

12 Years ago

"Olivia, once again we find ourselves here don't we?"

"Now come on... Sammy, we both know this is all just one big mistake."

"I am the head of this school, not your friend! It's a sign of respect..."

"A sign of respect! How about you show me some respect first!"

"Olivia. Miss Pope, why is it that out of all the students here, I find that you are in my office the most?"

Dr. Samuel Kipling has been the headmaster of a prestigious all girls' school in New York for the last 12 years, in all his time at the school he couldn't think of anyone that was as difficult as the student sat in front of him. Olivia Pope. Olivia was a bright student, she was smarter than her age, leading to her being moved up a year at school. Being moved up made her the youngest amongst her friends by far, and possibly the most defiant when it came to school rules. As difficult as she had been in the past, lately she had become almost uncontrollable.

"I think it's the view that sways it. I mean just look at that tree out there, it's just, wow! I don't think I ever seen anything quite like it..."

"Miss Pope..." He interrupted her.

"Oh okay, you've caught me. I actually really want to follow in your footsteps and become a teacher. What better way to learn than to spend time with you." Olivia answered with a huge fake smile plastered on her face.

"Miss Pope, your behaviour is becoming a problem. I'm not sure your Father would approve."

"That's just great. Not really a surprise though. My Father doesn't approve of anything I do, so what difference does it make?" She replied with all trace of the earlier jokey tone gone.

"Now I'm sure that's not true, you both are going through a difficult time."

"Sammy, how about we both forget about this. I'll try to alter my behaviour and you, well you can try to stop talking about things you know nothing about."

"That's enough Olivia! I know this is a difficult time for you. Even so, and just because your Father is the President does not mean you get a free pass to do whatever you want." He replied angrily, his patience was beginning to wear out. He decided that he would deal with this later as they both needed to get to assembly.

The assembly was made out to be something of a big deal. The theme of the assembly was 'what's in the road ahead for you?' It was automatically assumed that they would all be going to Ivy League schools, just because their parents were rich, or a university at the very least. This wasn't always the case though.

Dr. Kipling had invited some students from Harvard University, which were starting their final year, to join the assembly. They were there to talk about their time at university, and what they planned to do after graduation. This also provided something of a Q&A session for the girls, giving them some extra insight into what was available for them at university.

"Sammy," Olivia began but was quickly cut off.

"No Olivia, we will carry on with this later. I, we, don't have time for this now. The students from Harvard will be here soon for the assembly. Now go. Join your class in the main hall."

Olivia stood from the chair she had been lounging in and headed towards to door of the office. Before she left she turned around to face Dr. Kipling. "That really is such a lovely tree Sammy," She joked.

"Get out Olivia."

Olivia walked out of the office but not before acknowledging his secretary. "Later Mary, we must catch up soon, it's been quite a while," she teased.

If Olivia Pope was good at anything, it was her ability to push people's buttons. She had a certain knack for winding people up, just to see how long it would be before they snapped.

She made her way back to the corridor to find her best friend and partner in crime, Abby, waiting for her. Olivia knew that she had been told to join her class for assembly but she really didn't feel like listening to people drone on about nothing for 30 minutes and then have to look remotely interested at the Q&A after. So she started to walk the opposite way, towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Just c'mon it will be fun... I promise!"

"You know we can't just leave Liv."

"Why not? You know plenty of people have left before. People leave here every day." Olivia replied stopping in her tracks with a smirk on her face.

"That's different and you know it."

"Well..." She replied turning to face her friend.

"Liv you can't compare people going home to us skipping school. Plus how many times can we slip your agents before your Father locks you in a room?"

It wasn't that Abby was afraid of being caught because she wasn't. Her parents were rarely in the country nowadays, so she didn't have them to worry about. Any trouble that she got into they would let her older brother know and she wasn't afraid of him. At least she pretended she wasn't, she just didn't want to seem like a disappointment to him.

"Abs c'mon, when was the last time we ditched?"

"Yesterday Liv. Why do you think Kipling dragged you into his office this morning?" Abby replied dumbfounded by her friend.

"Oh that's what it was about. For a second I thought it was something serious. Please Abs," she begged walking towards her friend grabbing her hands.

Olivia started to walk backwards towards to exit when Abby relented. "Fine, two questions though. One, how are we getting past your agents and two, where are we going?"

"Leave my agents to me. Are you coming? You realise we'll probably be seen don't you? "

"Good, let's go." Abby replied as she took off running down the corridor towards the exit.

3 hours later...

Olivia and Abby thought that they had planned this out to perfection. They were going to return to school during the lunch break, that way they would be able to slip back into school without being noticed. What they didn't count on was Dr. Kipling waiting for them at the gate, and either side of him were Olivia's agents looking less than impressed.

"Miss Pope and Miss Grant. Where could we have been all morning? Taking in all the information we could about Harvard I presume." He greeted them, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Olivia was about to respond but before she could reply with a witty comeback she was stopped.

"Miss Pope that was rhetorical, meaning I didn't need or actually want an answer from you. Not just yet anyway. Both of you my office. Now!"

Olivia and Abby looked at each other sheepishly before following their headmaster through the school.

Once they reached his office, Dr. Kipling turned around to face the girls, he studied the pair of them. "Olivia you wait with Mrs. Gilbert and do not move. Miss Grant my office, I have someone already waiting for you."

"Oh crap" Abby muttered under her breath walking into the office.

"Mary... I don't know how we keep going so long without seeing each other. What's it been? Four hours?"

"Sit down Olivia." Was the only response she was given from the older lady. Mary or Mrs. Gilbert as she was known to the rest of the students was in her late fifties and had the unique ability to ignore Olivia's quips.

Olivia slumped down into a chair and placed her feet on the desk.

"Make yourself comfortable why don't you." Mrs. Gilbert said sarcastically whilst staring at Olivia.

When Olivia didn't get the subtle hint to move her feet Mrs. Gilbert clarified.

"Feet off Olivia. Now."

About ten minutes later Olivia heard the office door opening. She looked around to see Abby walking out, with a dejected look on her face, following a young looking man. Although Olivia's eyes connected with the young man's she instantly turned her gaze to Abby, only to watch her look back down at the floor and continue to walk out of the office.

"Olivia!"

"I'm still here Sammy... No need to shout." She replied.

"I haven't got all day Olivia, speed it up."

Olivia sighed as she got to her feet to begin her purposely slow walk into his office.

Meanwhile Abby was following behind the young man that had been in office waiting for her.

"Are you going to tell him?" She questioned following him out of the school. She was being ignored and that infuriated her.

"Get in." Was the first thing he had said to her once they reached the black town car parked outside the front of the school.

Abby began to pout. "Why? Where are we going? I should be in school."

"Oh that's rich. If you were so worried about being in school why were you caught skipping out? Now get in the car."

"No, Stevie I can't just leave."

"Yes you can, it's a Friday and I have cleared it with the school. Now get in. I'm starting to feel like a broken record here and I need to get back to school. Unlike some people, I actually want to be there."

The two of them stood there staring at each other before Abby relented and climbed into the back of the car after dramatically throwing her bag in.

"Finally." He muttered under his breath.

They sat in silence as the car navigated its way through the city. As they were leaving the city Abby began to wonder where they were going until she realised.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked, hoping he would say no.

"No..." He replied.

Abby thought that she was in the clear and was visibly relieved until he continued.

"...You are though. This is getting too much Abby. How many times do you think you can skip school before you get into actual trouble? Huh?"

"How am I supposed to tell him. He will be so upset with me." She could picture his reaction in her head and it wasn't good.

"Fitz is going to be more than upset. He will be disappointed with you but that's not my problem, you had better start thinking about it. You've got just over three hours now." He said looking at his watch.

"Uncool Stevie." She sulked.

Back at the school Olivia had eventually made her way into Dr. Kipling's office. She was now lounging comfortably on one of the chairs that faced his desk.

"Sit up Olivia." Samuel snapped. "We are going to get to the bottom of your behavioural issues."

"Whatever." She replied, not interested in having this conversation.

"We are having this conversation Olivia."

"Why? What's the point?"

"Why?" Samuel repeated in disbelief. "Why? I have some why questions of my own Olivia. For example; why were you skipping school? Why are you acting out? Why won't you talk about your mother?"

"Alright, that's enough." She interrupted. Looking at him for the first time since entering his office.

Samuel knew that he had touched a nerve, mentioning her mother but she needed to talk about it to someone. If it wasn't going to be the school counsellor, they needed to find someone else.

"I have plenty more Olivia, pick one and we'll start."

Olivia just stared at him, thinking that she may have finally broken her headmaster. He had finally had enough. She expected there to be more shouting and angry looks. It was odd, he didn't seem angry he seemed concerned. Concerned about her.

They had been sat there in silence for over ten minutes. Olivia had been looking down at her hands and Samuel had continued with some work on his desk.

"I'm sorry for skipping assembly," she said breaking the silence.

Samuel looked up at her and then continued to do his work. Olivia scoffed, causing him to look at her again.

"What do you want from me? I said sorry for not going to that pointless assembly. Want more do you want?"

"I don't just want some half-hearted apology Olivia. I want you to realise that this behaviour has got to stop. People around you are getting into trouble as well. In the long run you're only going to make things worse for yourself."

"It wasn't Abby's idea, I had to practically beg her to leave. She didn't want to go. Is she in trouble?"

"It's not just Abby who is in trouble Olivia. Why do you think you have new agents every time you manage to sneak out of the school?"

"I don't understand." She replied trying to think about what he was getting at.

"You're a bright girl Olivia, think about it. You'll figure it out."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Yes."

Samuel thought that he had made a breakthrough with her attitude until she spoke again.

"This is so unfair."

"From now and until further notice you will spend every lunch time in this office, with Mrs. Gilbert and myself."

"You can't do that, this sucks."

"Oh I can Olivia and that's not even the best part. Every free period you have you will come here to do any work you have."

Any belief of the attitude change in her had been completely thrown out of the window now.

"That's completely unfair."

"Until I see a change in your behaviour and attitude this is how it's going to be. You will sit in here until it's time to go back to class. Do you understand me Olivia?"

"Yeah whatever. I don't care anymore." She replied glancing behind her at the door, hoping that she would be able to leave soon. She could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket and was eager to see if it was Abby.

About 20 minutes later Olivia was told she was allowed to leave. She got up from her seat and started walking towards the door.

"Straight back to class Olivia. I mean it, if not you will be spending the whole day in here on Monday."

Olivia turned around and looked at him with a horrified look on her face, then stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

She made her way past Mrs. Gilbert without saying anything. When she reached the hallway she slumped down onto the floor, with her back against the wall. She sat with her head in her hands. Thinking. She had no idea of how to get out of it this time. She always had a plan, but this time she had nothing.

Hearing her phone buzzing again, she pulled it from her pocket. She had missed several calls from Abby and had texts from her, saying she wasn't going to be around this weekend. She sent a quick reply to Abby saying she would see her on Monday.

She then saw that she also had a missed called from her Father. She knew that he would already know about her being in trouble so, she decided she would call him first. She dialled his number and waited for him to answer, secretly hoping he was busy.

"Olivia." Was the cold greeting she received.

"I hate you, you know that! I hate you so much!"

"Grow up Olivia."

"Why do you hate me so much? What have I done?"

"Don't be ridiculous Olivia, I don't hate you. I want you to grow up. When are these silly, juvenile antics going to stop? Do you know how this looks on me?"

"Of course that's all you're worried about. You! It's all about you isn't it Dad. I can't even have lunch like a regular person now, because of you!"

"No Olivia it's not because of me!" He boomed. "It's because of you and your friend. When are you going to see that and stop this ridiculous, prolonged and frankly tiresome tantrum?"

"How about never. I think, as I'm so juvenile it's going to last a long time. Sorry to disappoint again, Dad. By the way, why do my agents keep disappearing?" She questioned thinking back to what Samuel had said to her.

"Olivia I'm going to go now, I'm not getting through to you. This is a waste of my time."

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"Your agents were incompetent. I'm done now Olivia. Goodbye."

"Well I wouldn't want to be a waste of your time any longer." She said as she ended the call and threw her phone across the corridor, making it hit the opposite wall.

Although Olivia still had questions, she wasn't going to talk to him if she didn't have to.

 **AN**

 **So we have gone back to where it all first started. Some of the previous unanswered questions will be cleared up, soon...ish. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Mel-O-Dramatic

**Chapter 5 - Mel-o-dramatic**

It was almost 8.30, Monday morning and Olivia was just stepping out of the black town car, parked outside the school. As usual she was running late. Standing next to the car and one of her agents, she saw Abby running towards her. Late as well.

Since the events of Friday, two new agents had been placed with Olivia, which she wasn't too happy with. They didn't know her. The guard immediately stepped in front of Olivia towards Abby.

"Hey!" Olivia shouted from behind his back. The agent didn't even flinch. She moved to stand in front of him, so they were facing each other.

"She's my best friend. Abby Grant. Look into her if you want, the others did. I'll even save you some time being your first day, she's fine."

Olivia turned, once the agent stepped backwards, smiling at her friend.

"Who's that?" Abby asked looking behind Olivia at the man.

"New agent..."

"Another, Liv I swear you have more new agents than I have hot meals." Abby said laughing, as they both turned to face the school.

"Yeah well my father seems to think that they are all incompetent. His words."

Abby spun round to face Olivia as soon as she heard the word Father. "You spoke to him?" She asked, knowing she avoided him at all costs.

"Define speaking. Do shouting and screaming fall into that category?"

Abby just laughed and shook her head. The two of them both just stood looking at the entrance to the school, the bell had already gone but they still made no movement towards the school.

"Pope, Grant! Inside now!" Samuel shouted from the entrance.

They had no idea when he had got there, but nevertheless he was and they were being summoned. They turned their heads to face each other before letting out a sigh and began walking towards him.

They were both escorted to their first lesson of the day. This happened to be English. They stopped as they reached the door.

"I'll see you at lunch time Olivia. Don't forget." Samuel said sternly, opening the classroom door for them.

Olivia just ignored him and the questioning looks from her friend, and walked to her seat.

"Better late than never I suppose girls. Miss Grant, take your seat unless you are planning on standing for the entire lesson." Her teacher said waiting for her to sit down.

As Abby sat down she looked across the small aisle, separating the desks, at Olivia. "Liv... Psst. Liv," Abby said getting her attention. "What was all that about."

"What Sammy? Nothing. Not really."

"Spill Liv."

"I have to spend every lunch and free period with him. Until my attitude changes."

"Well that sucks. Why didn't you tell me? Can you get out of it?" Abby replied, already thinking something over in her head.

"I dunno and I don't think so Abs, not this time." She replied with a dejected look.

"Do you think he'll mind if I come too." She said smiling at her friend.

That made Olivia's smile return to her face. Just as Olivia was about to reply she was interrupted by the person sitting behind Abby.

"Can you two delinquents stop talking, some of us are actually trying to learn. We aren't all born with a silver spoon in our mouth." She hissed.

Both Abby and Olivia turned to face her.

"Oh chill out Mel-o-dramatic. Like you don't have your own little silver spoon at home." Abby replied sarcastically, smiling at the girl behind her, as Olivia chuckled and turned back around in her seat.

Although Mellie's family were wealthy, they were nowhere near as wealthy as either Abby's or Olivia's families.

"Well I'm trying to listen." She replied feebly, unable to think of a better come back.

"To what? This pathetic story?" Olivia questioned, turning in her seat again.

"Pathetic!" Mellie scoffed. This could be considered one of the greatest works of all time. We have an exam based on this." She said shocked by their attitudes.

"Whatever Mell-o..." Abby teased.

"Why do you insist on calling me that!" Mellie cut off raising her voice more than she meant to, getting the attention of the entire class.

As the class and the teacher looked to where the noise was coming from, Olivia and Abby both slowly turned in their seats to face the front of the room. The pair of them smiling innocently.

"MELODY!" The teacher shouted, "do you have a problem you would like to share with the class?"

"No Miss." She quietly replied looking down at her desk.

"Abigail, why are you smiling? I know you probably have something to do with this."

"No Miss, I'm just a naturally happy person." She smiled again for emphasis.

Olivia couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. She quickly tried to control herself when she looked up to see her teacher staring at her.

"Miss Pope... I just know you will have something you'd like to add."

"No Miss, I'm just taking in all the information I can from today's lesson." She said holding up her notepad, which only had doodles in it.

"It looks like it. Wipe that smirk off your face and we'll continue."

Olivia placed her notepad down on the table in front of her whilst turning to Abby and smiling. "Abigail" she whispered under her breath before grinning at a very grumpy looking Mellie. Abby just stared at her in response.

The teacher was attempting to settle the class again, Olivia wasn't paying attention at all, she found it much more interesting to continue with her doodle. In her mind it was a work of art.

"Okay. Let's all open our books. Miss Pope... You like talking so much, tell me where we left off last time."

Olivia couldn't stand her teacher. She always seemed to pick on her and for the life of her she didn't know why.

"Well, let's see. I seem to remember being at the part where Romeo kills himself because he thinks Juliet is dead. But hey! Not dead! Juliet then wakes up and kills herself. It's all very tragic." She replies smiling.

The whole class were now groaning and the teacher was shaking her head.

"Olivia! You very well know we were not at that part."

"Oops my bad. I must have read ahead. So sorry." She said sarcastically. Feeling proud of herself.

"Get out Olivia!" The teacher shouted at her.

"But..." Olivia tried.

"No buts Olivia out!" She demanded.

Olivia stayed sitting in her seat, refusing to move.

"I told you, it was an honest mistake." Olivia snapped.

"I'm sure it was Olivia but I have had enough of this disruptive behaviour. You may think you get a free pass because of what you have been through but you don't. This needs to stop, you've had enough time now. Your nine lives are running out. Now, are you going to leave?"

Olivia made no effort to move still. She wasn't happy that this, so called teacher, would subtly bring her mother into this. Who was she to talk about her, she didn't know her. Of course the teacher wasn't trying to be malicious but Olivia didn't see it that way.

"Or do I need to get ?"

"Oh, please do." She replied smugly.

About 5 minutes later, Samuel knocked on the door of the classroom. He walked in a few seconds later, looking straight at Olivia. Without having to say a word to her, Olivia stood, gathered her stuff and made her way towards him.

"She's unfair and completely wrong." Olivia said as they walked down the corridor in the direction of his office.

Samuel turned to face her. "How Olivia? Tell me it's not your fault, this time?"

"It's not my fault." She said as if it was obvious as to why.

"How Olivia?"

"Simple, she asked me a question... I answered. Isn't that what school's about."

Samuel didn't even bother answering her before he turned and continued walking.

As they reached his office, he let Olivia walk in before him, telling her to go sit in his office.

"Ask me why I'm here." Olivia said to Mary.

"Olivia, what is it this time?" Mary questioned as she walked past her desk.

"It's funny you should ask Mary."

"Zip it Olivia. Office now!" Samuel said growing tired.

The two of them sat in his office looking at each other. Samuel was running out of things to say to Olivia and she knew it.

"Olivia. Where do we start? What can I possibly say this time, I bet you're thinking that, aren't you? Well... I've given this some thought Olivia. There's no point in suspending you because that would probably please you. So, how about I take away your privileges?"

Olivia stared at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"You have quite the reputation Olivia both good and bad but, the concerning part is it's now mostly bad. That's becoming a problem. You see Olivia, although you are an outstanding athlete, if your behaviour does not improve and let me make myself clear. You will not be representing this school again."

"That's not fair." Olivia complained. "You can't take sport away from me! I hate this school."

"It's up to you Olivia. It's time to choose. Improve your behaviour or lose your sport."

Olivia spent the rest of the morning in Samuels office, he had arranged for work to be brought to her for each of her classes. Lunch time rolled around and Abby was quickly dismissed when she arrived at the office. To both her and Olivia's chagrin. Olivia felt like she was in prison and she hated it. She pleaded with Samuel over lunch to be allowed to her afternoon lessons.

"Sammy c'mon. You can't keep me trapped in here all day."

"Think of it as a time out. A really long time out."

"I'm not five Sammy." She sulked.

"Your behaviour begs to differ."

"Please Sammy. Please. I'll drop the attitude, I'll behave. I don't care what please, two lessons Sammy. That's all."

Samuel saw straight through Olivia's sudden want to change. She only wanted to be let out because she had a double lesson of PE. Which she enjoyed.

"One condition Olivia."

"Anything"

"You apologise to Miss West. You managed to disrupt your entire English class with your little performance this morning."

Olivia looked at him for a long while, trying to decide if he was being serious or not but deep down she knew he was.

He knew this would be tough for her to do. Admitting she was wrong, that's something she rarely did nowadays.

Olivia thought about it and agreed to do so after lunch, albeit rather reluctantly.

One thing that Samuel had noticed was that, no matter what sort of mood Olivia was in she always seemed to respect what he said or did. It was strange because it wasn't like he was stricter with her compared to the other teachers. She just didn't respect the other teachers enough to care about the consequences.

The week passed by and it was unusually quiet. For Samuel it seemed like it was the calm before the storm, and he was right to think that.

It was Friday afternoon and Olivia had been in her history class for about 20 minutes, problem free mostly, on her part anyway. She had been relatively well behaved for the week, if she was being honest she was a little concerned about losing her school sport privileges.

They had been talking about historical figures when Mellie made an offhand comment.

"Historical figures. Like your mother." She said looking at Olivia, smirking.

Immediately Olivia stood from her seat and began to attack Mellie. Mellie was slow to move and Olivia gained the upper hand. Their teacher tried to get in between them but Olivia continued to fight. He sent Abby to get Samuel. As he couldn't calm Olivia.

Abby ran through the corridors, ignoring the school rule of walking in school. She got to Dr. Kipling's office in record time.

"You have to come quick." She said breathlessly bursting through his office door without knocking.

"Slow down Abigail." Mrs. Gilbert tried but was ignored.

"Dr. Kipling... Quick, Olivia is,"

At the mention of Olivia's name he knew it probably wouldn't be good. He stood and interrupted Abby.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"History, room 14."

When the two of them got back to the classroom the physical fight had stopped, thanks to Olivia's secret service detail, and Olivia and Mellie were now screaming and shouting at each other from opposite sides of the room. They both stopped as Samuel walked into the room. He could see a small cut on Mellie's face and Olivia looked livid.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" He shouted looking between the two of them.

"She's crazy, look what she did to my face." Mellie spoke first, pointing to the small cut on her face from where Olivia scratched her.

"It's an improvement," Olivia replied, causing the other students to laugh.

"Both of you. Out. My office now."

Mellie started to walk out of the classroom when Abby stuck her foot out and tripped her over.

"Miss Grant, you can also join us." Samuel said as calm as he could although he was slowing losing his cool.

The girls had sat in Samuels office for about 15 minutes and they had all been read the riot act. Mellie had since been sent to the school nurse and Abby had been sent back to class, Olivia remained in Samuels office.

"Olivia..." Samuel was met with silence from her. "When you're ready to talk you can."

Olivia still sat in silence but the longer she sat there the closer she was to breaking down. Then she felt it. Tears. There were tears falling down her face and she couldn't stop them or the soft sniffle from escaping. Samuel heard her crying and looked at her.

"I was trying, I just miss her so much. It's not fair. Why did this happen to me? What did I do? My mother is dead and I don't know why." She choked out, not bothering to hold back her tears anymore. "And Mellie, she lied... She did provoke me. She said my mother is now a historical figure."

"Olivia I'm sorry about your mother. I truly am, you can't blame yourself. It isn't your fault Olivia. I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through. What you've been through. Mellie will be reprimanded for this too."

He offered Olivia a tissue. He waited as she wiped her face before speaking again.

"Are you ready to see the school counsellor now?" He asked gently.

She didn't speak to begin with, she just sat there shaking her head. "I don't need to speak to an under qualified twelve year old, who thinks they know me."

"You need to speak to someone Olivia." He said softly, ignoring her assessment of the school counsellor.

"No, I don't" she replied stubbornly.

She was dismissed shortly after that and after leaving Samuels she headed straight for the bathroom so she could freshen up a little. Just as she was about to leave the bathroom her phone started to ring. She knew that ringtone and it was one she didn't need right now. Reluctantly she answered her phone.

"A fist fight Olivia?" Her father shouted at her.

"Oh, hi Dad" she replied sarcastically.

"You think you're funny don't you. I send you to one the best schools and what do you do? You throw it back in my face. Fighting, really Olivia? I'm pulling you out of that school Olivia. You begged me to let you stay and I did because of your mother but no more. You're coming home." He said angrily.

"I am home Dad!" She spat. "DC is not my home, it never will be. Not anymore."

"That school is no good for you Olivia!"

"I'll be worse in DC. My friends are here, I'm not leaving." She insisted.

"You think you have a choice Olivia? You'll do as I say and that will be the end of it." He said in a tone of voice she had never heard him use before.

"I hate you. I wish you were the one that died." She said spitefully before ending the call.

The rest of the afternoon passed by slowly for Olivia. Abby knew that Olivia had quite a rough day, she had tried to cheer her up but nothing seemed to work. Olivia hadn't told Abby much about her mother's death. Of course Abby knew a bit, she saw what Liv was like at the time, but since then she wouldn't speak about it. She just bottled it all up.

Abby had managed to persuade Olivia to have dinner at hers that night though. They just had to get through the afternoon.

After their last lesson of the day, they had finished packing up and were about to leave when Mrs. Gilbert appeared in the doorway.

"Abby could you follow me please, there is someone in Dr. Kipling's office waiting for you."

"Erm..." Abby hesitated, but Liv steeped in for her.

"Good or bad person?" Olivia questioned.

"Miss Pope, shouldn't you be going home now?"

"I can't. Not without Abby anyway. Unless you want me add breaking and entering to my bucket list of delinquent activities." She looked at her completely seriously.

As it seems, all Olivia needed to lift her mood, at least a little, was a chance to wind up the headmasters assistant.

"You'd better come as well then." She sighed, ready for this day to be over.


	6. Chapter 6 - Straight Home

**Chapter 6 - Straight Home**

Samuel sat at his desk, he opened up the pupil records in search for a particular phone number. This was a back-up number he was to use if there was a problem at school.

It was about 1.45pm on Friday afternoon. He had just finished dealing with the Olivia, Abby and Mellie situation and he knew he had one last phone call to make. Taking a deep breath he dialled the last number.

"Hello" was the response after just ringing twice.

"Fitz, it Samuel."

"Hi Dr. Kipling, what can I do for you?" Fitz asked.

"Would you be able to get to the school. I understand if you can't, I know you probably have a busy schedule."

"Is Abby okay?" He asked growing concerned.

"Abby's fine. I just wanted to talk about her behaviour. I know your parents aren't in the country but maybe you could talk to her."

"Yeah ok." Fitz sighed. "I have Friday's off so I'll get there as soon as I can." He said making a mental note to look at flights to New York when he got back to his apartment.

"Stevie!" Fitz shouted opening the door and walking through their apartment. "Seriously Stevie," he muttered when there was no response.

When he didn't reply Fitz knew exactly where he was and what he'd be doing. He made his way towards his bedroom and opened the door abruptly. There he was. Fast asleep. Still... It was now almost 2pm and there was no sign of life. He opened the blinds, letting as much light in as possible before throwing one of the pillows at Stephen. At last a response he thought.

"Fitz?" Stephen question looking up, his eyes quickly closing again. "What're you doing?"

"It's almost 2pm Stevie," Fitz replied incredulously. "C'mon get up!" He shouted when Stephen laid back down.

"What's your problem? Friday is our only day off... Apart from the weekend. Let me sleep."

"Stevie I don't have time for this. Dr. Kipling called, I have to get to the school."

Stephen sat up immediately.

"Is Abby okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, she's been playing up though. You know skipping class, acting out. I just don't understand what has gotten into her these last couple of months."

"Oh... Okay."

"Look, I've got to go. I'm going to spend the weekend in New York, get on a later flight if you can, we'll have an impromptu family weekend slash intervention for her."

"Yeah ok man..." He said rolling over and pulling the covers over him completely.

Just before the end of school Samuel heard a knock on his office door, he opened the door to see Fitz standing there in a grey cable knit jumper, slim fitting black jeans and all black Converse.

"Fitz, I'm glad you could get here. Did you drive?" Samuel questioned.

"No, I managed to get a last minute flight. I'm going to spend the weekend here."

Samuel nodded his head and led Fitz into his office, motioning for him to sit down in one of the seats. Before Samuel sat down he asked Mrs. Gilbert to go collect Abby.

No more than ten minutes later Mrs. Gilbert led Abby into Dr. Kipling's office, trailed closely by Olivia, Samuel and Fitz both stood when they walked in.

"Miss Grant..." Samuel began before noticing Olivia. "...and Miss. Pope, can I help you?"

"I'm Abby's plus one," she tried.

"Out." Was all he said to her.

Olivia walked out shutting the door behind her and slumped down in the chair across from Mary.

In Samuels office Abby was yet to make eye contact with her brother. She knew she hadn't had the best behaviour recently but, she didn't think they'd call Fitz.

Fitz was staring at Abby, waiting to see if she would look at him but when Samuel started to talk he turned his attention to him.

"Since we started back at school Abby's behaviour has been noticeably declining. Now I know your grades are still where they should be but your behaviour isn't." Samuel started.

"In the space of the last couple of weeks you have; skipped school - missing an important assembly, you have been involved in disruptive behaviour in class and most recently you have physically hurt another student. I don't know what it is Abby, but this isn't you."

"Have you anything to say Abby?" Fitz said looking back at her. She could tell he was disappointed with her. He hasn't said it, yet, but she knew. The three of them continued to sit in silence until Fitz spoke again.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Kipling" Fitz started, he was embarrassed by Abby's behaviour. Samuel was right this wasn't her.

"Miss Grant... Abby, we have strict behavioural policies and physically hurting another student is not acceptable. Seeing as your Father is a good friend, I willing to allow you a degree of leniency but you have to assure me this will not happen again."

When Abby didn't speak Fitz tried to encourage her. He was seething when she still had nothing to say.

"Right well, I think it's best to leave it at that." Samuel announced in the process of standing up. He saw that he wasn't going to get through to Abby.

"I'll speak to her Dr. Kipling. This won't happen again. Once again I apologise for my sisters behaviour." He didn't know how to apologise enough for this.

"Thank you for coming Fitz, and again I'm sorry to have to drag you away from your studies." Samuel said, reaching to shake his hand.

"Thank you Dr. Kipling. Have a good weekend." Fitz said shaking his hand.

He motioned for Abby to start walking and she did, she couldn't wait to get out of there. Abby was already outside and talking to Olivia when Fitz walked out. She had his back to him and was talking like nothing had happened.

"Who's your friend Abby?" Fitz asked, of course he knew who she was. Everybody knew who she was. He just wanted to see if Abby was actually going to talk to him. Since Fitz arrived at the school she hadn't spoken to him.

"Fitz..." Abby said turning to face him. He just looked at her waiting for her to say something. Olivia just stood there watching the whole exchange, wondering how much trouble Abby was in exactly.

"Fitz, this is Olivia. I said Liv could spend the evening with us. You know have something to eat, watch some TV et cetera et cetera, can she, please?" Abby pleaded.

"Oh, Liv this is my older brother Fitz."

Olivia knew who her brother was. They had never actually met, he was always busy doing something, but she'd seen enough of him in the media to know about him.

Fitzgerald Grant. The 'it' boy of New York. His Mother is a former model and his Father a very accomplished and well respected doctor. Fitz had the best of both, brains and beauty. He became model for his Mothers company Grant Models, one of the most successful modelling companies around, known for their incredible looks and physique. The models are often referred to as Grants Gods and Goddesses. Fitz was always in the media with beautiful women at his side.

"Hi..." Fitz greeted Olivia, smiling at her politely.

"Hi." She replied taking all of him in, he really was a God.

He looked between the girls. He was conflicted, Abby had arranged for Olivia to go to theirs but he needed to speak to Abby properly. He didn't want her to think she was off the hook. He looked back at Olivia, then to Abby.

"Okay, yeah fine but, we still need to talk though."

"Yay!" Abby cheered. "Thank you, thank you." She hugged him.

"Let's get out of here." Fitz said nodding his head in the direction of the door.

Not only did he look good but he sounded it too. Olivia didn't know why it was a surprise to her though, she knew Abby had grown up in England, so it made sense really for her older brother to have the same accent. Olivia didn't realise that she was day-dreaming about him until she heard Abby.

"Are you coming Liv?"

By time they had made it outside, just about all of the students had gone home. Fitz was walking in front of Abby and Olivia and her agents were walking behind them.

"Fitz did you drive?" Abby asked looking around for his car.

"Yeah" he replied without turning around.

"Which one?"

"The Audi," he stated, turning to face her.

"Well seeing as we aren't all going to fit in that, how about I go with Liv?" She reasoned, smiling at him.

"No." He said almost instantly, he didn't trust them not to get into more trouble.

"Please Fitz,"

"Straight home Abby, I mean it." He said sternly.

Abby just nodded her head and turned around, grabbing Olivia's arm and spinning her too.

Fitz watched them walk to the waiting black car and get in before he turned and went to his own car, quickly sending a text to Stephen to see if he managed to get a flight.

Sitting in his car, he pulled out his phone again. He had already told the housekeepers to not bother with dinner, so he started to look for something to eat. He was still deciding on food when he realised he didn't know what Olivia liked. He gave Abby a quick call then, then phoned through for delivery.

Fitz had heard from Stephen that he couldn't get a flight until later that evening. Although, Fitz knew it was just because he hadn't bothered to get out of bed. His flight was due to land at about 11pm and Fitz had offered to pick him up.

The three of them had sat down for dinner and it had passed, much too slowly for Abby's liking. It was awkward at the best of times, she knew Fitz wouldn't forget about what had happened at school but she was trying her best to delay that conversation. Between the sporadic small talk there were only silent stares between the siblings.

After dinner Olivia and Abby had picked out a DVD to watch whilst Fitz went into his room to do some work. About an hour into the film, Fitz re-emerged in the doorway, he noticed that Olivia had fallen asleep and he thought that now would be his chance to talk to Abby.

He nodded his head to the side once he had made eye contact with her, indicating for her to follow him. As Abby untangled herself from blanket and placed it completely over Olivia, she let out a sigh. Still, she got up and followed him through to the kitchen.

Fitz stood on one side of the breakfast counter, whilst Abby sat in one of the stools on the other side. They were staring at each other to see who would break the silence.

"Fitz..."

"Abby..."

They both started at the same time. Typical. They wait so long for one to talk and they both start together.

"Sorry. You go first." Abby said.

He didn't start immediately. Which Abby thought was odd, considering he was the one who wanted to talk. After a minute or so he started.

"Abby, what's has gotten into you?" He questioned. "This behaviour, this isn't you. I just don't understand." He said looking up from the countertop to look at her.

"Fitz, I... I don't,"

"No! Abby." He said raising his voice. "If you were going to say you don't know, that isn't good enough, and I don't want some pitiful excuse either."

"But, I don't know."

"You do know Abby! You do, you're just choosing not to tell me." He was becoming frustrated now with her lying. They never lied to each other. They never had. Their parents yes, but not each other.

"Have you told Mum and Dad?" She asked quietly.

"Have I... No. But, what do you think will happen the next time Dad goes to play golf with Dr. Kipling? Well? What do you think their topic of conversation will be?" He snapped.

"I don't know what to say, but I am sorry."

"That's just it, isn't it. You don't know what to say because you're lying to me. You're trying to think of a way out of this. Just tell me why Abby. Is it Olivia? She's always a headline - is she why you acting like this? It's time to grow up Abby and stop being so immature."

"No... Well... We've been friends since we moved back to New York. She's going through a lot Fitz,"

"So it is..."

Olivia had begun to stir, she initially woke in need of a drink. She could hear raised voices coming from somewhere. As she sat up she moved the blanket off her, placing it beside her. She eventually gathered her bearings and stood up, deciding to make her way to the kitchen for a drink. As she got closer to the kitchen, she could hear the voices more clearly and knew that it was Abby and Fitz. Just as she was about to open the door she heard Abby speak, she knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she did so anyway.

"No, it's not. Do you know what she's been through? Her Mother died in front of her. I can't even begin to imagine how you deal with that."

"I know what happened Abby..."

"No you don't and that's the thing, people think they know but they don't. I was with Liv through it all. Right now she needs someone who will just be there for her. No matter what. It's not about growing up Fitz, she deserves time to still be a teenager. She deserves to be able to mess up every once in a while but the whole country is watching her even more now."

Olivia knew Abby was her best friend but she didn't know what to make of what she was saying.

"Abs..." Fitz tried but was interrupted by the kitchen door opening. "Olivia you're awake." He said causing Abby to turn around.

"Um yeah... I needed a drink."

The three of them stood there, awkwardly, looking at each other until Fitz spoke.

"Well... I have to go get Stephen from the airport. I'll see you both in a bit." He said walking past Olivia and out of the kitchen, grabbing his coat before leaving the house.

Stephen fell asleep again not long after he got in the car. Fitz couldn't believe him. He had been asleep most of the day and he was still tired. He woke up when they were only a few minutes from the house.

"Hey man... Did you speak to Abby yet?"

"Yeah, she basically said that her behaviour is because she's being a good friend."

"What? How?" Stephen asked completely confused. As they pulled up to the house and got out of the car.

Just as Fitz was about to respond he saw two men stood outside the house, one looking in through the windows and the other stood as if he was guarding him. Both dressed in black suits, one looked about their age maybe a bit older and the other looked maybe in his mid thirties. Stephen and Fitz approached but before they made it to them, they blocked the pathway to the front door.

"Gentleman, you need to move along." One of the men said.

"What? No! That's our house!" Stephen shouted getting worked up, moving towards the two men.

Fitz rushed forward grabbing Stephens arm and pulling him back a bit. Trying to calm his friend, it always surprised how quickly he could get worked up. "Who are you?" He asked a lot calmer than Stephen had managed.

 **AN**

 **Here's another for you. I hope you enjoying it so far. I know some people may think that it's not really moving forward but, I feel like we need a bit of background. I don't know. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Memories

**Chapter 7 - Memories**

"Sir! Move back now!"

Fitz took a step back, pulling Stephens arm forcing him to move too.

"We live here, my sister and her friend are inside. Probably the person you are after." Fitz deduced, looking at the two men again. "Look I have my key right here."

The younger of the two men took the key from him and looked at it, then looked at them again.

"Open it." Fitz said nodding his head towards the door.

After the door had been opened, Stephen moved forwards again, agitated at not being allowed into his own house. Once again he was stopped by the older man.

"You cannot be serious right now. I'm sorry. It's late, I'm tired and I'm cold can we please just sort this out inside. There's clearly been some kind of misunderstanding."

The younger agent appeared back at the side of his partner and nodded his head. With that, the older one stepped aside motioning for Fitz and Stephen to go inside.

"Thank you." Stephen said as he was walking past.

"Abs!" Fitz shouted up the stairs, once they got inside. "Come down... And bring Olivia. There's some men here for her."

* * *

"Some men?" Abby repeated as if she'd heard him wrong.

"Let me guess, new agents."

"Seriously Liv. Surely not again, you only had them other two for a week. There can't be many agents left you haven't had."

"I'll make you a bet. 2 men, black suits, ear pieces and that all too familiar expressionless look on their faces."

"What are the terms?" Abby questioned her.

"I have no idea," she replied laughing.

"Deal..." Abby said holding out her little finger for a pinkie promise. "Race you downstairs, last one down has to buy the next lot of ice-cream."

"Deal," Olivia said as she took off running.

* * *

"Cheater!" Abby shouted as she chased after her.

Fitz and Stephen had moved into the living room, followed closely by the two agents.

After a few minutes loud noises could be heard coming from upstairs.

"That's probably them..."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they grappled with each other, each trying to get to the living room first. Olivia managed to get in front just as they were turning into the room but Abby had other ideas. She jumped on her back, effectively knocking them both into the room together and knocking over a side table in the process.

"Jesus Abs, slow down, you're like a bull in a china shop." Fitz said as he and Stephen stood up, moving towards them. Fitz reached for Olivia to help her off the floor and Stephen picked the unit and its contents back up.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked giving Olivia a once over, before making eye contact with her. Olivia didn't have a chance to respond.

"Yeah... I'm totally fine Fitz. Don't worry about me." Abby said still on the floor. Which gained a chuckle from Stephen as he ungraciously pulled her up off the floor.

Fitz didn't realise that he was still holding on to Olivia's hands until she slowly pulled them from his grip. Quickly looking down and then back up, looking at Fitz again, she replied.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Are you sure, you landed pretty hard on your arm." Fitz asked reaching for her left arm to look at.

As Fitz and Olivia were staring at each other, Stephen looked to Abby with a knowing look on his face. For the time being, the two relative strangers in the house were completely forgotten about.

"Miss Pope." One of the agents spoke, breaking her from the trance she seemed to be in.

She looked down and blushed hoping it wasn't noticed by anyone before separating herself from Fitz once again.

"It really is fine." She assured him, smiling slightly as she stepped backwards, looking at the two men in suits. She turned her back to the two agents to find Abby staring at her. "Two things. One you owe me ice-cream and two, I told you so."

"That is so not fair Liv, I call a tie on the ice-cream."

Olivia just shook her head and turned back round, studying the men in front of her.

"Miss Pope. I am agent Wells and this is agent Parker." He said pointing to the younger man.

"That's lovely, but I have agents."

"You had agents, Miss Pope. They have been reassigned. We are your new agents, your Father personally asked us to be your protection detail."

"Why? I didn't need a new detail."

"That's something you'll have to ask your Father."

"Fine... Is that all? I wanted to enjoy my evening if you don't mind."

"We just need to check the house and talk to your friends first."

Half an hour later the two agents made their way back to the front of the house and stood outside. The older one of the two, Agent Wells, pulled out his phone and dialled a number. He quickly glanced around, waiting for the call to connect.

"Hello?"

"Sit it's Agent Wells. We have made contact with your daughter. She is currently staying with her friend; Abigail Grant, her brother Fitzgerald and a young man called Stephen Finch."

"Have you checked them out?"

"Yes Sir, we have looked into them, they came back clear. The Grants are a well respected family. The Mother, Lily Grant is a former supermodel now running her own modelling company. Their Father, Dr. Fitzgerald 'Gerry' Grant, is a world renowned and very well respected paediatrician. The two of them are rarely in the country nowadays, due to travelling with Mrs. Grant's business."

"And the boy?"

"Fitzgerald Grant III, goes by Fitz. Works for his Mothers firm, he is set to inherit the company. Currently at Harvard - looking to go to Law school, despite his Father wanting him to go into medicine. Seems to be hard working, always has good grades. He spends most of his time living in his home not too far from his school, although he travels back to New York every so often to check in with his sister, when their parents are out of the country."

Although the secret service had previously looked into anyone that was around Olivia, for her own safety, they had never been asked directly by the President about these people. Most of Olivia's friends, her mother knew about, of course her Father knew that she had friends but he trusted his wife's judgment when it came to them.

"Okay... Keep me updated, I want to know everything. Where she goes, who she talks to, what she does. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir,"

"I mean it. If she so much as sneezes, I want to know whether she caught it. If you need to, use Parker, he'll blend in with the kids."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

2 Weeks Later

"Abby! Abby!" Olivia shouted looking for her friend. "Abby your phone's ringing!" She shouted passing the phone to her.

"Oh no," she sighed once she saw the caller id. "Liv I'm going out the front."

She quickly made her way through the house to the front door. "Hello" she answered when she thought she was far enough from the house.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," she heard through the phone.

"Thank you Mum..."

"I'm so sorry we got delayed, we tried everything to get back but a storm has blown over and the flights have either been delayed or cancelled."

Her parents had gone to Switzerland for a short skiing break. They had planned to be back in time for her birthday but nature had other ideas.

"Listen Abby, when we get back we'll go out and celebrate. How does..."

"Woohoo!" Her mother was cut off by a drunk teenager running down the driveway.

"Abby what's that?" Her mother questioned.

"Oh... That was, that was nothing."

"Abigail you best not have people at the house. You know the rules, when we're not there."

"I haven't. That was the TV. I'm with Liv just having a quiet night in."

"Well turn the television down then. It's far too loud. Oh Abby by the way Fitz should be there tonight, if he's not already."

"Okay Mum, thanks for calling. I'll see you when you get back." Abby abruptly cut her mother off, she was now starting to panic, she had told Fitz that she wasn't planning to go out. It wasn't a complete lie, she didn't plan it but she was out.

Abby made her way back towards the house when she saw Harrison in the doorway.

"Hey Harry! Harrison! Where's Liv? We need to leave. Like now!" She hurried out, she knew she would have heard from Fitz if he was home and she wasn't. It was now a race to beat him there.

"Liv? I thought she was with you. What's going on? Why are you being such a party pooper?"

"We need to get home. Just help me find her."

"Ok, don't panic. We'll find her."

After about ten minutes of looking for her they found her in a bathroom, propped up against the bathtub, with a mostly empty cup at her side. She didn't look to be conscious. Abby and Harry rushed to her side, kneeling on the floor next to her.

"Liv!" Abby shouted. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"Olivia, come on Olivia... Wake up."

"Harry look, the cup." Abby had noticed the cup at her side and assumed it was hers. This was an extreme even for Olivia. Abby had only been separated from her for 15 minutes, there was no way she got into the state she was in, in that amount of time.

"Do you think it was spiked?" He asked.

"Liv..." She tried again, gently shaking her. "Please, Liv. I don't know Harry, maybe."

Abby and Harrison turned round when they heard the door opening. Harrison was up instantly ready to tell whoever it was to find a different bathroom, until he saw who it was.

"Parker? Where the hell have you been. Did you forget that you have a job to do?" Abby berated the secret service agent.

"I was looking for Olivia."

"Looking for her..."

"Do you know how many people are here?"

"Abby?"

Abby spun around to see Olivia trying to keep her eyes open.

"What happened... Where are we? I'm not feeling so good." Reaching for the toilet and throwing up in it.

"Oh God... Parker! What do we do?"

"I think... Sleep. Yeah... Sl, sl, sleepy." Olivia said closing her eyes.

"No, hey. Liv no... No sleeping, not yet." Harrison said trying to keep her awake. "Guys we need to get her home."

Whilst Parker and Harrison were arguing about what was best for Olivia and whether or not to call an ambulance, Abby had left the room. She was pacing outside the door, before she even realised what she was doing she had the phone to her ear.

"Hey Abs, I'm almost home... I'm only about 10 minutes away, probably not even that."

He didn't get any sort of response, so he took a quick glance at his phone to make sure he hadn't accidentally ended the call. When he saw that the call was still connected he tried again.

"Abs?" This time he heard something but couldn't quite make it out. Then he heard it again. Was she crying. It's what it sounded like.

"Fitz..." Abby sobbed into the phone.

"Abby what's wrong? What's happened?"

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened... I swear. Oh my God, what have I done?" She cried.

"Abby, hey... Abby. What's happened?" He tried again, she could hear the urgency in his voice.

"It's Liv. Something's wrong with her. I think someone did something. I don't know Fitz. I'm so sorry."

"Where are you?"

"I'm stood outside the bathroom."

"Where abouts Abby? At home?"

"No..."

"Give me an address."

As soon as Fitz had the address, he sped up, waking up Stephen in the process. In less than 5 minutes they had arrived at the address Abby had given him, they raced up the stairs to where she had told they were and pushed open the bathroom door.

Once he was in the bathroom he saw the state Olivia was in. She was awake, just about, mumbling incoherently. He scanned the others in the room. He recognised Parker one of her agents and the other he assumed to be Harrison.

"Harrison right... this is your house?" He waited until he nodded. "What's the quickest and easiest way out?"

"Erm... Probably through my Fathers office. He has big patio doors, they go out to the side of the house. We just have to get Liv downstairs though."

"We can do that. Stevie, take Harrison and move the car round. Harrison, come back in so we can move Liv."

Harrison and Stephen took off, in a matter of minutes Harrison was back. Fitz picked up Liv and carried her in his arms. No matter which way Fitz turned there were people staring at Olivia, some had their phones out. He tried to shield her as best he could but he knew that people had still seen her.

"Thanks Harry." Abby said hugging him as they made it to the car. "Sorry for ruining your birthday."

"Let me know how she is, I'll try to find out what happened. I'm sorry for ruining your birthday too." He smiled at her.

"Parker we're going to ours." Fitz said still holding Olivia.

Abby and Harrison had been celebrating their birthdays together since they met and found that they shared a birthday. After she said her goodbyes, she climbed into the front of the car with Stephen driving. Whilst Fitz climbed in the back with Olivia.

It was about 10 minutes from Harrison's house to theirs, in that short space of time Olivia had curled up against Fitz. She was still disoriented and confused, which had Abby still worrying. What made it worse was the fact that both Stephen and Fitz didn't seem too concerned.

"I like you..." Olivia mumbled sitting up a little to look at Fitz, reaching up to touch his face.

Stephen had been watching in his rear view mirror and smiled at what was happening.

"That's good to know." Fitz replied looking at her. After a few minutes, she still hadn't moved her hand off his face, so he reached up took hold of her hand and moved it from his face.

"Oh..." She said, her mouth making an almost perfect 'o' shape. "Hands, look." She lifted their still joined hands in front of her face. "Wow..."

She said mesmerised by them. Fitz just chuckled as she fell back into his side, dropping their hands to his lap.

Stephen pulled up directly outside the house not long after that. He and Abby got out, as Fitz moved to get out. Just as he was about to stand up Olivia grabbed hold of his hand.

"Don't leave me. Please." She pleaded, a lot clearer than she had been talking.

"I won't... But we have to get out of the car and go inside the house." He said looking back into the car.

"No... Stay,"

"Liv..." Fitz tried again, crouching down and reaching out to cup her face with his other hand. "Livvie," he waited until she looked at him. "We can't stay out here all night. Let's go inside." When she said nothing he picked her up out of the car and carried her into the house.

A few hours had passed, Fitz was sat on the couch with Olivia still clinging to his side. Stephen had gone to bed pretty much as soon as they got in and Abby had only just gone to bed.

"You still awake Livvie?" Fitz questioned she had been unusually quiet, seeming just content with cuddling into him.

"Yeah... Just thinking"

"What about?"

"My Mom... She called me that. Livvie."

"I'm sorry Liv," he said turning slightly to look at her. Her speech had become clearer but she was still out of it a little.

"No, I like it. Yeah... I. I remember her."

"We don't have to talk about this."

"But... I do remember. All of it. I do. I don't want to forget. I remember when it happened. I could see it all in front of me. Us. Everything. I remembered moments at the beginning, then in the middle... And the end. I can't forget that part. I want to, but I can't."

"Liv,"

"I just don't understand."

"Livvie... Maybe you're not supposed to. Memory is a strange thing, perhaps you're holding onto it and you just haven't figure out why yet."

"I don't like it. It hurts and makes me sad."

"It may always be like that, you've lost a huge part of your life but try to remember the happy times. Try to outweigh the sad memories with the happy ones and maybe, with time, it won't be so painful anymore."

"I just miss her. I just, I... I want my Mom back." She choked out with tears running down her face. With her face still on his chest, he could feel the moisture pooling on his shirt.

"I know, I know... Shh, I'm so sorry." He said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in closer. She soon fell asleep, seemingly comfortable and content where she was.

* * *

The following morning, Fitz was woken when he could hear people speaking. As he opened his eyes he realised he was still on the couch, he racked his brain trying to remember when he fell asleep. He looked down to his side and saw Liv still sleeping peacefully, using him as a human pillow. She was still holding one of his hands, with his other still wrapped round her. When he finally looked he saw Abby and Stephen in front of him now whispering to each other.

"Morning... Have a good nights sleep, did you?" Stephen questioned, grinning, no longer whispering.

"Shh!" Fitz hissed looking down to see if she had been woken up by his thoughtless friend.

Abby hadn't said anything but she was grinning. Fitz knew it was the type of grin that meant she was up to something and he just hadn't figured it out yet.

"What?" he questioned as if it was completely natural that they had fallen asleep together.

"Nothing..." She said still smiling.

"Breakfast's ready." Stephen said turning Abby around and pushing her out of the room. He stopped before he completely left, turning again and smiling at Fitz.

Fitz looked over to the clock and saw that it was almost 10.30am, after a few more minutes he decided to try and wriggle out from underneath Olivia. That didn't go as well as planned. As soon as he started to move, she started to grumble. After a few more unsuccessful attempts of trying to move he decided just to wake her up.

"Liv..." He tried, gently running his hand down her arm.

"Mmnhhmm... No." Was her response, cuddling in closer to him, to which he smiled.

"Liv, c'mon. Breakfast is ready." He tried again, moving some of her hair from her face.

As Olivia slowly came around, she replayed the words she had heard. That voice. She recognised it but couldn't place in her sleepy state.

"Livvie..."

Livvie. She vaguely remembered something but it all seemed a bit hazy. Livvie. Yep, it started to come back. The memories of the night before, although not all of them, were unclear. Like looking through frosted glass. As her eyes began to open she took in her surroundings, she instantly became embarrassed when she realised she was practically on top of Fitz.

"Hey... Good morning." She heard. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Thank you," she did as she pulled away from him, moving further along the couch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,"

She was cut off when Fitz reached for her hands. She looked down at their joined hands, wondering what exactly had happened last night. It seemed she had some blanks that needed to be filled in.

"No. No, it's fine. You're absolutely fine."

"Fitz, would you hurry up." Abby called walking into the room. Olivia tried to pull her hands back towards herself but Abby had already seen them entwined with her brothers'.

Olivia looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with her best friend. She didn't if she had seen or not and what she thought, if she did.

After having breakfast and getting over the initial awkwardness of being around Fitz, Olivia decide she would take them up on the offer to spend the day with them.

Fitz had been given a thorough telling off by Agent Wells, about nit taking Olivia home, not that he really listened. The secret service was there to protect Olivia from harm, after already failing at their job that evening, he wasn't going to let her go home by with them, where they would have left her alone.

As it started to get later, Fitz and Stephen were getting ready to go back to Harvard. Fitz knew he couldn't leave without talking to Olivia first. He walked through the house in search for her. He eventually found her curled up with Abby in her bedroom, watching TV.

"Hey Abs. Liv... Can I talk to you for a second... Please."

Abby looked at her then her brother and practically jumped from her bed. "I'm just going to go grab some popcorn I think." Patting Fitz' chest on her way last him.

"Liv..." Fitz said moving towards the bed where she was still sitting, wrapped in the blankets. "Soo, about last night,"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Not yet. It's not that I... Well... Just. Thank you for everything though."

"Liv..." He tried again.

"No, Fitz. Please. Not yet. I just need some time to think."

"Okay... Okay. I should get going but," he reached out towards her "if you do want to talk... Just give me a call. Whenever you want." He said picking up the closest thing to write with, scribbling his phone number on a scrap piece of paper before handing it to her then getting up to leave.

"Bye Livvie..."

 **AN**

 **Okies... So I noticed on the last chapter that the split between different parts didn't actually show. Sorry, I think I've fixed that now. Moving on... so Olivia opened up a little about her Mother, whether she meant to or not. Do you think that this will help her at all? We are going to find out what happened with her pretty soon. I hope you like it, let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8 - You Know Why!

**Chapter 8 - You Know Why!**

When school returned on the Monday, Harrison only had one thing on his mind. That was to pay a special visit to a certain someone.

After the incident with Liv at his and Abby's joint party, Olivia's foggy memories of the night had somewhat cleared, although she still had some blank spaces, she remembered feeling off after drinking the drink and trying to find Abby. She couldn't remember who had given her the drink or the name of the kind stranger that had helped her into the bathroom.

He asked around to see what he could find out. It didn't take him all that long to get to the bottom of it. That particular bottom was known as Jake Ballard and his slightly concerning fixation on Olivia.

Harrison attended an all boys school in New York, the school was somewhat of a partner school to the girls' school. Being so close to each other the two sets of students would often mix. It wasn't unusual to see them outside each other's schools, supporting each other at sport fixtures or attending the same parties.

Entering the school, Harrison knew that he would find Jake at his locker most likely boasting about something, to anyone who'd listen before class. He walked through the school determined to make sure he knew not to bother her again. He really couldn't stand him on the best of days.

As he moved through small crowd of people he could see him casually leaning against his locker. As if nothing happened. Harrison was fuming. As he strolled towards Jake, he saw him start to shift uneasily. As he got closer, he could hear what he was talking about and that angered him even more, and Jake was too stupid to realise he needed to stop talking.

"What the hell is your problem?" Harrison shouted, grabbing his shirt with one hand, pinning him against the locker, pressing his other arm across his neck.

"Get off me!" Jake shuffled, trying to break free.

Harrison pulled him forwards a little then slammed him back against the lockers.

"I know what you did, and I swear if I see you near her again you'll be sorry." He slammed him against the locker again for good measure. "Understand?" He said before letting him go and straightening out his shirt for him.

Harrison took a couple of steps backwards, as he was about to turn away Jake lunged at him. Harrison was quick to move which angered and embarrassed Jake as he fell to the floor. By this point a small crowd had gathered in the corridor.

"What are you doing? You're not going to win this." Harrison calmly stated.

Instead of listening to him, Jake picked himself up off the floor, threw his backpack down and moved to hit Harrison, as if he was a professional boxer.

Watching his pathetic display caused Harrison to chuckle lightly. He took a quick glance at his watch and realised that the bell for first class would be going soon and he really didn't want to be late. He easily dodged Jakes feeble attempts to hurt him and once he was fed up of him, he swung once, with force, hitting the side of his face knocking him to the floor.

"Stay down Jake." He said to him, kicking his bag across the floor to him on his way past.

* * *

"Who are you texting?"

"No one," Fitz replied not even looking up from his phone.

"Liar... I don't know why I bother asking anymore. What is it with you? This whole weekend that thing hasn't left your hands."

Fitz looked up at Stephen, smiling slightly at him before looking back at his phone. "That's not true."

"It is," Stephen scoffed "and you know what... This thing. Whatever or however you're referring to it, it's only gonna cause trouble."

Fitz looked up again, fully taking in what Stephen was saying to him but he didn't know what to say.

* * *

"Okay, settle down. Miss Pope, find your seat please."

As Olivia sat down in her seat she felt her phone buzzing inside her bag, without hesitation she rooted through her bag to find it.

As her teacher began to talk he could see that she wasn't paying attention. "Miss Pope, is everything okay?" He questioned.

"Yep." She replied not looking up from her bag.

"Well, what are you doing then?"

"Just..." She hesitated "looking for this" she said slipping her phone under the desk and holding up a pen.

Her teacher looked at her suspiciously before continuing with what he had started. "As I was saying, if you are under 18, this letter will need to be signed by your parents or you will not be able to come."

The school had planned a visit to Harvard, it was somewhat of an open day. They would get to look round, meet current students and lecturers and basically get a feel for university life in general. Olivia was in two minds about the trip. On one hand it would be a day off school, on the other it would mean being followed by her agents for the day, essentially making it not a day off at all.

"Sorry... We need a parent to sign this?" Olivia questioned looking at the form.

"Yes... If you are under 18." Her teacher replied.

"Right, how am I supposed..."

"It needs signing Olivia, even yours."

Olivia looked up at her teacher wondering why he was being so nasty towards her. She didn't think she had done anything wrong.

Since her fight with Mellie, Olivia had been suspended from the sports teams she was on, that was until Dr. Kipling saw an improvement in her behaviour. Over the last couple of weeks she had been trying to keep her head down but she wasn't perfect. Yet this seemed uncalled for.

As lunch time rolled around she made her way to Dr. Kiplings office, still having to go each lunch, she no longer made a huge fuss about it.

"Ah... Olivia. Come in, sit."

She sat at the individual desk that Samuel had placed in there for her, she pulled out her work and her lunch from her bag.

Just as lunch time was about to end Olivia started to pack away her stuff. In a weird way she didn't totally hate having to sit quietly, doing her work.

"Sammy... When can I start playing sport again?" She asked standing in front of his desk.

"I'm not entirely sure how to answer that Olivia. I know what you'd like me to say but your behaviour doesn't warrant that at the moment."

"But I haven't missed a single class since the start of my suspension..."

"And that's excellent Olivia. However, you may be attending every class but I have spoken to your teachers, and they say that they haven't seen an improvement at all in your behaviour."

"I don't understand... I have been trying. I promise, I have..."

"My hands are tied Olivia, I'm sorry."

* * *

"No Abby, I can't... I need to go to D.C. Why? Because I need my Fathers signature on my trip form." She said rushing around the room grabbing the things she wanted to take with her and throwing them to Abby who was putting them in her bag.

Olivia had spoken to Parker and he was in the process of getting everything sorted so she could fly to D.C, then be back for school in the morning.

"Well what about if I come with you then?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? You won't have to go by yourself this way."

"I'm not sure your brother would let you..." That was a weak excuse and she knew it.

"Well I'll just text him quickly. See what he says." Abby said quickly typing out a message to Fitz. "There done."

Whilst Abby was texting, Liv had slipped out to find some more things that needed to be packed. When she heard her phone chime, signalling a message. She looked and saw it was from Fitz.

 _ **Fitz: How come Abby gets to see the White House and I don't? :D**_

He asked, obviously teasing her but it made her smile. They had easily fallen into a sort of light-hearted way of talking to each other.

 _ **Olivia: Neither of you are seeing it :p**_

She had replied to him and found what she was looking for, as she walked back into her bedroom she saw Abby staring at her phone.

"What did he say?" Olivia asked her, thinking he would've replied to her first.

"No reply... Yet."

Olivia was shocked but tried to hide it, not that Abby would notice. She was still staring at her phone.

After a couple of minutes, when Abby still hadn't had a reply, Olivia decided to text Fitz again.

 _ **Olivia: Why aren't you replying to Abby? She's staring at her phone**_.

 _ **Fitz: What do you want me to say, Livvie?**_

 _ **Olivia: Honestly?**_

 _ **Fitz: Yeah...**_

 _ **Olivia: Can you call me?**_

After a few seconds Olivia heard her phone ringing, she quickly excused herself from the room and tried to find somewhere fairly private. She wasn't entirely sure whether Abby knew that she had been talking to Fitz.

"Hello," she answered stepping into the study and closing the door behind her.

"Hi Livvie," she heard. They had been texting each other a lot but hadn't actually spoken to each other since the morning after Abby and Harrison's party. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I just, I don't know what to say."

"Do you want me to say 'no' to her. I can make up some excuse why she can't go."

"No, no... I don't want you to have to lie go her. I'll just..." She was cut off.

"Livvie, why don't you want her to go?"

"I don't know..."

"There must be a reason, talk to me Livvie." He said softly.

Although they had only known each other a few days, they had been texting constantly about anything and everything. He didn't pressure her to talk any more about her Mother and she appreciated that. She didn't know what it was about him but she just felt comfortable talking to him.

"I don't know... I guess, I don't... I don't want her to see me arguing with my Dad."

"I think that ship's already sailed..."

"No, it's different than school. I'm just so angry at my Dad about a lot of things. Just... It's different." She sighed.

"Ok, ok... I understand. I think. Where is she Liv?

"In my room. Probably still staring at her phone" she laughed lightly, she soon heard Fitz laughing as well.

"Put her on... I'll speak to her."

"No Fitz. I've already told you, I'm not going to make you lie to her. Plus won't she think it's odd that we're talking to each other?"

She heard Fitz laughing again, he knew that Abby probably already knew or at the least, it was some wild idea of hers that actually had some element of truth to it. He remembered the look Abby gave him when she found Olivia asleep in his arms.

"I think she may already suspect something." Fitz said waiting for her reaction. When she didn't say anything he wondered if she was still there. "Livvie, you there?"

"Umm..."

"Just put her on, I won't lie to her. I promise,"

Half an hour later, Olivia was leaving for her plane, she hadn't heard anything else from Abby about going with her. She didn't know what Fitz had said to her, but she was thankful for it. She just hoped that he didn't lie to her.

* * *

By time Olivia made it to D.C it was already later than she had planned, all she needed was his signature, then she could leave again.

She made her way through the White House, seeing as it was almost 7pm she headed to the residence first, when she saw no sign of him she knew where he would be.

She stood in front of the door that led into the Oval Office.

"You can go in Miss Pope," his secretary informed her.

She already knew she could go in, she just didn't know if she really wanted to. She smiled at his secretary then pushed the door open, better just to get it over with she thought.

"Olivia..." Her father said seeing her walk in. "Why didn't you say you were coming?"

"Please... Like you didn't know. I know you have your minions telling you everything. That's why they are still my detail, right? You probably knew what time I was leaving New York before I did."

"Of course I did Olivia. I can't just have you gallivanting off somewhere, can I?"

"Like you'd actually care. Look can you please just sign this?" She asked walking towards his desk, pushing her permission slip across it. "Then I can be out of your hair and you won't have to pretend to care any longer."

He quickly glanced down at the piece of paper, then looked up at her.

"I do care Olivia, you don't mean what you're saying. You're just upset, I understand." He looked down at the form again, as he was picking his pen up he started to talk again. "You know you're agents will have to go with you, right?"

"No! Why do they have to follow me everywhere? I don't need them!" She shouted at him.

"Yes, Olivia you do!" He shouted back."

"Why! It's not fair, why can't I just have one day where I'm not followed by bodyguards?"

"You know why Olivia!" He yelled back at her, realistically he knew shouting at her wouldn't get him anywhere but he refused to let anything happen to her. "Look, I'll sign your form Olivia. Let's go have dinner and we can talk about this some more." He said as calmly as he could manage. Putting the form into his jacket pocket and standing up.

* * *

It had been a little over two weeks since Olivia went to see her Father and it had passed by fairly quickly. The bus for their trip to Harvard was due to leave in the morning and she was delighted that she had managed to convince her Father to let her go on it, instead of in a separate car.

Although she thought she would be going without her agents, she was wrong. Her Father may have told her that but he wasn't going to send her without her agents. They had already been briefed on what was to happen, they were to stay close but out of sight. He didn't want Olivia to know that they were there. He thought, that if she believed that he had listened to her and she had her way, she may get over the current phase of misbehaviour she seemed to be in. Trust. That's what he thought she wanted from him, and he wasn't completely wrong.

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke unusually early for her standards, and quickly got ready, the bus was due to leave at 5am for the trip there. They were all told that if they were not on the bus, then they would be left behind.

Arriving at the school, Olivia soon found Abby, being some of the first people there they got first choice for seats. They made their way onto the bus and headed towards the back, they stopped a few rows from the back and slumped down into the seats. Olivia was closest to the window and Abby took the aisle seat.

Just as the bus was about the leave Olivia decided she was going to try and get some more sleep but first she needed to send a quick text message to someone, as promised.

 _ **Olivia: Morning! Sorry if you're not up yet... We are now leaving. See you later?**_

Olivia was about to rest her head back against the seat when she heard her phone chime.

 _ **Fitz: No... I'm totally awake. I'll definitely see you in a bit, try to get some sleep Livvie :)**_

She smiled down at her phone before putting it into her pocket. She rested her head against the seat, just as she was about to close her eyes she heard Abby speak.

"You know, I'm totally fine with it. I mean... I suppose it's a little weird but I'm totally cool with it." She said turning her head to look at Olivia.

"What's that?" Olivia questioned, playing dumb.

"You and Fitz... I'm assuming that's who you've been texting constantly. I know it's not me and Harry doesn't make you smile like that."

"It's not like that Abby..."

"Okay... If you say so..." Abby said in a sing song voice.

"I'm just going to go sleep now." Olivia smiled at Abby then pretended to sleep, she knew she wasn't going to get any sort of sleep now.

One stop, a lot of traffic and several hours later they finally saw signs for Harvard University. As the bus came to a stop, they all started to move out of their seats.

"Now, let's all stay in our seats for just a moment longer." They heard Samuel say.

Groaning both Abby and Olivia dropped back into their seats. Both of them grabbed their phones from their bags, now frustrated that they had to stay on the stuffy bus for even longer.

 _ **Olivia: We're here!**_

 _ **Fitz: Nice, have you got your schedule yet? Did you manage to get any sleep?**_

 _ **Olivia: No... Not yet and speak to your sister. She decided to use the entire journey to tell me every reason why she thinks it's cool that we are now talking to each other.**_

 _ **Fitz: Oh...**_

 _ **Olivia: Yeah... I'm pretty sure I could get her to repeat it to you later... Haha :)**_

"Right we have to head to the introduction talk first. We have placed you all into five smaller groups for the day. Please stay in your groups. Okay, listen for your names." Samuel said.

Olivia looked up from her phone to see Samuel staring at her. She quickly slipped her phone back into her bag without seeing if she had a reply for Fitz.

"Group one, you are with Mr. Gillies. Sara Nicholls, Anya..."

Olivia once again tuned out, she already knew that she was going to be in Dr. Kiplings group, that was one of the conditions her Father had, she just didn't know who else would be in that group.

Group five, Samuels's group, was then being announced and Abby was still sitting next to her, and her name hadn't been called, Olivia was hoping that they would be together and it seemed that they would be.

"And, the last group. My group. Olivia Pope, Abigail Grant, Lydia Walker, Grace Lowe and Melody St. James."

At the mention of Mellie's name Olivia and Abby looked at each other. Shocked. This was going to be a long day Olivia thought to herself. They made their way off the bus and followed Samuel towards one of the buildings. Olivia wasn't paying much attention to where they were going, instead she was trying to take in everything around her.

Everything thing was just so different... People seemed so relaxed, they were lounging about in the grass, laughing and playing.

Once Olivia had seen her schedule for the day, she messaged Fitz and they had agreed that they would meet around 1pm, that's when they were due to have their lunch break.

After the introduction talk they took a guided tour of certain areas of the campus, looking at everything from the lecture theatres to the nearby shops and even some of the student accommodation. Moving on from their tour, they took part in various different taster sessions to do with the different courses they offer. Olivia and Abby were so consumed by everything that they had barely paid any attention to Mellie, 1pm soon rolled around before they even realised.

Samuel decided that they would sit outside to eat their lunches, he found a picnic bench and a grassed area just outside of Langdell Hall, being a nice afternoon there were a lot of people around. Olivia and Abby found a spot on the grass not too far from the picnic bench and started to relax.

Fitz and Stephen were on their way to where the girls were, approaching from behind, they saw Olivia and Abby casually lying in the grass. If they didn't know better they could have passed as uni students. Fitz and Stephen made their way firstly to Dr. Kipling.

"Dr. Kipling," Fitz greeted waiting for Samuel to turn to face him. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion?"

As he turned, Samuel saw two familiar faces. "Fitz, Stephen fancy running into you. No, no, of course not Abby's on the grass just over there, next to Olivia."

"Yeah, that's how we knew you were here actually." Stephen replied seeing that Fitz was now looking in Olivia's direction.

"Of course, Abby must have messaged you."

"Well actually, Olivia messaged."

"I didn't realise you knew each other and that you are on speaking terms."

"I'm not... Fitz is,"

Dr. Kipling didn't really know what to make of Stephens comment. He didn't realise that Fitz knew her, neither of them had ever indicated that they knew of the other. Then again, she and Abby were best friends.

"Right, she must have met him because of Abby."

"Well actually..." Stephen began. Fitz quickly shot a look at Stephen telling him to stop. He didn't know if Samuel knew about what had happened to Olivia, and he wasn't going to be the one responsible for telling him.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Fitz replied, "sorry, excuse me Dr. Kipling. We have class soon, do you mind if we go talk to the girls."

"Certainly. Be my guest."

Fitz started to walk towards Abby and Olivia not bothered that Stephen hadn't walked with him. He wanted to surprise Olivia, although she knew he would be coming, he still wanted to and he didn't know why it was such a big deal for him.

As he got closer to them he could hear them chatting,

"What about him?" Olivia nodded directly in front of them.

Abby looked for a while before speaking. "Oh Liv, you're killing me here... I'd say a three and that's a generous three." She said mock offended by her friend's choice.

"Okay I'll pick again, that one. By the steps,"

It took Fitz a little while to figure out what they were talking about but once he figured it out he smiled.

"What about this one?" He said still standing behind them.

Olivia froze, she knew that voice. She hadn't heard it in a little while but it wasn't a voice you could forget. She and Abby tipped their heads back to look up at him.

Although it was October it was still fairly warm. Fitz was standing there looking perfect in his pale blue shirt, navy blue chino shorts, navy boat shoes and his Wayfarer sunglasses. He looked incredible but Olivia decided to mess with him.

"I dunno... Maybe a two." She looked back at him.

"I'm hoping that one is the top end." He smiled charmingly reaching for her hands, to help her as she stood up to face him.

"Nope."

"You mean to say that I scored lower than the person who looked like he'd never been outside?"

"Yep."

"Ouch Livvie. Well what's the scale then?" He said playfully still holding her hands.

"Livvie?" Abby interrupted. Looking between the two of them, slightly confused at the apparent nickname. Olivia looked at the floor whilst Fitz just stared at her, neither looking at Abby. "Oh look... Stephens here," she said quickly excusing herself, feeling like she was in the middle of something she didn't really want to be. They watched as Abby walked away before looking back at each other.

"Hi Livvie." Fitz said gently pulling her towards him before letting go and wrapping her up in his arms for a hug.

"Hi Fitz." She replied into his chest.

* * *

Abby, Stephen, Dr. Kipling and Mellie were all looking on at the two of them. Abby and Stephen honestly weren't that shocked, they both suspected that something would happen when they saw them together after the party. Whereas Samuel and Mellie were both taken back by the display.

Samuel had known both Fitz and Olivia for a while now, and in a way he thought that Fitz would be good for her. He didn't know what was going on between the two of them but he hoped it would be good for the both of them.

As for Mellie, she was just jealous that Fitz hadn't noticed her. What was it about Olivia Pope that people liked, she couldn't understand. She knew who Fitz was, everyone seemingly did but he didn't have a clue who she was and that infuriated her.

* * *

After he let go of Olivia they fell into easy conversation, sitting back down on the grass Fitz stretched his arm out and placed his hand down on the grass behind Olivia.

"So what's the scale?"

Olivia just chuckled and turned slightly to look at him.

"Well... 10 I would say is someone Greek God like and, 1 is someone more along the lines of having being hit by a bus... Possibly several times."

"Livvie... that definitely hurts. I'll have you know that I am a God." Fitz said trying to look offended by her comment but as soon as she started to laugh he couldn't help but smile.

"Wow Fitz, I think I can actually see your head inflating." She said moving closer as if she was inspecting his head. Being that close to him she could help but notice his curls and how perfect they looked.

Once she stopped laughing, Olivia saw that Fitz was looking at her.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing... I was just thinking."

"Ok... How long have you got until class?"

"A little while yet..." He said as he started to stand up.

Olivia watched him, confused as to what he was doing.

"Fitz?" She questioned.

"I'll be back in a minute, don't move... Please."

As he walked away Olivia turned to see what he was doing, she could see him talking to Dr. Kipling, Abby and Stephen not. She saw Mellie sat a little bit away from them, staring at her but as soon as Mellie saw Olivia looking, her gaze turned to her phone. Not long after he left he was back into front of her and he was reaching down, offering to help her up.

"C'mon Livvie, let's go."

"No,"

"No?" He asked before she could finish.

"I can't just leave Fitz, I've been trying to do better at school. I don't think running off, whilst on a trip, is going to do me any favours."

He just smiled at her, not letting her know that he had just asked Samuel if she could leave for 10 minutes or so.

"I can't Fitz. Sorry... I'm not joking Fitz." She said when she saw him still smiling.

"I know Livvie. I know you've been trying, that's why I just asked Dr. Kipling if you could come with me for a little while."

After he helped her up and they started to walk, Fitz could see people staring at them. He understood that Olivia attracted a lot of attention, even if she didn't want it. He also knew people often looked at him, he was quite popular on campus in his own right but the two of them together really made people stop and stare.

Fitz didn't have a lot of time before Olivia had to be back with Samuel for the second part of the day, so they didn't walk far. As they began to walk back Olivia looped her right arm through his left. She began to notice people. Of course there were a lot of people around but, these people weren't just going about their business they were looking at them. Fitz sensed that she feeling uneasy and slipped his hand down to give her hand a gentle squeeze. In response she looked up at him a gave him a small appreciative smile.

By time they had made it back to Samuel there was a small group of people standing in front of one of the building, looking at them from just across the grass area.

"One Olivia Pope, safe and sound as promised." Fitz said as she stopped in front of Samuel.

"Thank you." He replied before looking towards the other girls. "Right ladies, lets' start packing up we have to head towards the science buildings."

Just as they were about to leave Olivia turned to face Fitz. Samuel saw her stop so he stopped the group but gave her a little bit of space. He didn't know what had happened but she definitely wasn't as happy and bouncy when she came back from their walk, compared to when they had left.

"Fitz, they're staring. Something's not right," she said walking up to him, but looking around at the small groups of people that had gathered in the area.

"Livvie... Hey, look at me." He said to her, gently placing his hands either side of her face and turning her head for her, making eye contact. He didn't know what it was that had her freaked out, whether it was because of the party or if it had something to do with her mother. One thing he did know was that, this wasn't the place for that discussion.

"Fitz I want to stay with you..."

"Livvie... I'll meet you later, okay?" He glanced behind her and saw Samuel walking towards them and in his peripheral vision he could see that the groups of people had moved closer to them.

"We really should go now Olivia," Samuel said standing next to her.

"Stay with Dr. Kipling and Abby and I'll come find you in a couple of hours, okay?" He dropped his hands as he looked for Abby and motioned for her to come over.

Abby walked to Olivia's side and took her hand in her own. "C'mon Liv..."

"I'll see you in a bit," Fitz said smiling at her.

"Okay... Bye Stephen.

Fitz and Stephen watched them walk off before they turned and left. They made it to their lecture on time and had been sat in there for over an hour.

Fitz could take his mind off Olivia, wondering if she was okay. It did seem a bit odd to him that the small crowd had gathered so quickly. He knew that there was a lot of attention surrounding Olivia but not usually like that, where were her agents, he wondered.

He glanced at the clock on the wall for the time; it was now almost three, he only had half an hour left of his lecture. He felt his phone vibrate but thought nothing of it until he felt it again a few minutes later. When his phone continued to buzz he discretely looked at it and saw that it was Olivia calling him. He couldn't answer his phone but he could send her a quick text.

 _ **Fitz: Is everything okay?**_

 _ **Olivia: No**_

No, what did she mean by no.

 _ **Olivia: Can you come now?**_

Fitz told Stephen that he needed to leave. Stephen gave him a questioning look and Fitz just told him that he would explain it later, when he got home. He quickly packed up his stuff and slipped out of the room. As soon as he got outside he phoned Olivia.

"Fitz..." He could hear her crying. Now he was worried.

"Livvie what happened? Where are you? I just got a message from Abby saying you ran off."

 **AN**

 **Here's another, they seem to be getting longer :) The next chapter carries on, essentially like a part two. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9 - It Wasn't A Dream

**Chapter 9 - It Wasn't A Dream**

"I don't know where I am," she sniffled trying to stop the tears flowing. "I don't know, oh God! Where's Abby?"

"Don't worry about Abby, Stevie can get her."

He could hear her crying still, he really needed to know where she was so he could get to her.

"Hey, Livvie... I need you to look around, can you see a name on anything?"

"Umm... I don't know."

"Take your time, have another look,"

"Okay, okay... Umm, I can. I can, it says Widener Library."

"Okay, good. Stay where you are, I'm on my way now."

Olivia sat there, like Fitz said, she hadn't moved. She doesn't really know what happened, everything was going so well. After lunch she stayed with Abby, close to Dr. Kipling, they went to their first afternoon session and Mellie seemed to be up to no good. Then it clicked. It was Mellie. She didn't know how she did it but it was her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the door to the room open slowly and Fitz step in.

* * *

After speaking to Olivia Fitz knew exactly where she was, he started to run through campus, in a rush to get to her. Once he made it to the library he slowed down a little, he headed straight for the room. He stopped just outside the room for breather before slowly pushing the door open.

There she was. Olivia Pope, from what he'd seen she was such a strong person, yet she was sat on the floor by the side of the room holding her legs in tightly against her chest. Her head was resting on her knees. He saw her look up at him and he quickly crossed the room to her.

"Livvie..." He knelt in front of her, sitting back on his legs he connected their hands.

"Where's Abby?" She said trying to wipe her eyes.

"Stevie's gone to find her. She's okay. She's still with the group." He replied looking at her sympathetically.

"Okay... Fitz, I'm sorry."

"For what? You don't have anything to be sorry for." He said looking at her oddly.

"But..."

"No buts Olivia, this isn't your fault. Okay?"

She lowered her head, breaking eye contact with him, when a few minutes passed and she still hadn't answered he lifted her chin.

"Okay, Livvie?"

"Okay..." She finally said.

Fitz let go of her hands momentarily and moved to sit beside her, with his back resting against the wall he wrapped his right arm around her shoulder, when she willingly leaned into him he moved his left arm across the front of her body holding her into him.

"What happened after I left?"

"I don't... Can we go?" She asked changing the subject slightly.

"Okay, where's your group supposed to be?"

"No. Not the group, I don't want to go back with them. Can I come to yours for a while?" She asked hoping he would say yes. She wasn't ready to deal with whatever had just happened.

"Yeah sure... Although, I just need to let Dr. Kipling know you're safe first."

"Crap! I'm gonna be in so much trouble. There goes the rest of the sporting year for me."

"I'm sure you won't be..." Fitz started, although he didn't know what Olivia meant by not being able to play sport, he decided he would ask her later about that.

"Oh no! I will be."

"Let me call him and we'll see what he says. He's probably more concerned that he's lost you. Imagine what your Father would think."

Fitz moved to take his phone from his pocket, he scrolled through his phone to find Dr. Kipling's number, he dialled the number and as Dr. Kipling answered he heard her speak.

"He wouldn't care..."

He knew that she argued with her Father a lot but he found it hard to believe that he wouldn't care about her.

"Fitz. Oh thank goodness, have you found her?"

"Yeah, Dr. Kipling. I'm with her right now. I'm going to take her back to mine, if that's alright with you."

"I'm not sure that's really up to me Fitz." Samuel said, he now knew that her agents were here because they had been looking for her, one of them had stayed with the group whilst the others searched.

"Well who do I have to ask then?"

"Well..." He started before looking at the agent, who nodded his head "I have agent Wells next to me."

Samuel quickly handed the phone over.

"Hello?" Fitz spoke first, he'd met the agent a few times before, none of them being in desirable circumstances.

"Who am I speaking to?" He asked abruptly.

"Fitz Grant."

Fitz felt Olivia move and when he looked at her she was motioning for him to hand the phone over. He shook his head no but had to move the phone away from his ear when she tried to reach for it. He knew how happy she was when she thought her agents weren't there and he didn't want to be the one to disappoint her. Although he had nothing to do with it, he didn't want Olivia to find out like this, it would only make her day worse.

"Livvie stop, I've got this." Fitz said moving the phone again.

"Who is it? I know it's not Sammy anymore because he wouldn't ask you your name."

"Liv..."

"Who is it Fitz?"

"Livvie... Wait!" He shouted as she grabbed the phones and quickly stood up. She had caught him off guard and managed to snatch the phone. Ignoring him she put the phone to get ear, watching him stand up to face her.

"Hello?" She asked, unsure who would answer.

"Miss Pope," she didn't need to ask who it was because she recognised the voice. Agent Wells. She ended the call before he had a chance to say anything else and stared at Fitz.

"I'm sorry Livvie..."

"Did you know?" She asked, if he did she didn't know what she'd do. She hoped he didn't because she thought he was on her side.

"Know what?"

"Did you know that they were here. The Agents! Fitz, tell me you didn't know!" She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Of course I didn't know." He said.

He heard her release a breath, then she walked to him, wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head against his chest. In response he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I just needed to check. I don't know why I asked."

"I know... It's okay Livvie. C'mon, what do say we get out of here, huh?"

Fitz guided Olivia to his car, holding her hand and keeping her close to him. People still stared but he was used to that. He walked confidently, not letting the stares bother him. In contrast, the usual confident persona of Olivia Pope had disappeared and she was holding onto his hand and arm tightly, leaning into his side.

"How much further?"

"Just round the corner."

Fitz had spoken to Stephen, he was with Abby and he was going to stay with the group until they were due to finish, then he would bring Abby back with him. The last talk was supposed to finish at 6pm, that meant they had a couple of hours to fill before Stephen and Abby made it back to the house.

* * *

It was almost 6.30pm when Stephen and Abby walked in. The first thing that they both saw was Fitz seemingly sat on the couch alone.

"Where's Liv?" Abby asked walking into the room causing Fitz to turn his head.

"I'm here..." Olivia said not moving from where she was.

As Abby walked further into the room she could see her, she was laying on her side with her head resting in Fitz' lap. She could see that she wasn't herself.

"Hey... Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really." Olivia replied shuffling her legs slightly to make room for Abby to sit down.

Stephen had disappeared as soon as they got in, he walked back into the room holding several different takeaway menus and his phone.

"What do you guys fancy?" He asked before he looked up from the menus. "Oh wow... Room for a little one?" He jokingly asked seeing how cozy it already was on the couch.

"I don't mind... Abs, Livvie, what do you feel like?" Fitz said looking from one to the other.

* * *

Pizza was eventually decided upon. Stephen had sat down on the floor in the middle of the couch and they all continued to watch the TV. As soon as he heard the sound of the doorbell, he jumped up and went to answer it.

"Well I've got my dinner, what are you guys having?" He laughed, holding the three pizza boxes and the drinks.

Olivia sat up when she saw Stephen with food. As she reached for one of the boxes, she felt Fitz' hand gliding up and down on her back. She knew it had been on her arm but she was so comfortable she'd forgotten it was there. Turning her head slightly to look at him, she smiled when their eyes connected.

"So it was Mellie..." Abby started absentmindedly, stopping when she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"What was?" Stephen asked.

"You know... What happened." She didn't want to come out and say it because she didn't know if Olivia wanted to talk about it. "You know," she tried again subtly nodding her head at Olivia.

"Ohh..." He finally caught on.

It sometimes amazed both Fitz and Abby how exactly Stephen managed to get into Harvard. He could be so dopey at times.

"How do you know?" Fitz asked before he felt Olivia gripping his hand. "You know what never mind." He said looking down at her. "What do you wanna do this weekend?" He asked instead trying to change the subject. Although Olivia still had that same look on her face. She looked scared and he had no clue why. It's not like its unusual for her to be spotted by people.

* * *

4 hours had passed since they had eaten and they had all just been lounging around in that time. Abby and Stephen had been competing in various games on his Playstation before they decided to put on a film.

Olivia had laid back down on the couch, using Fitz as a pillow again and hadn't really been in the conversation only speaking occasionally. Fitz thought that she had been too quiet for too long and wasn't all that surprise when he looked down to find her asleep. It most definitely had been a long day for her.

It was only a little after 11 when he noticed that Abby was yawning, trying to stay awake.

"Hey Abs..." Fitz whispered not wanting to disturb Olivia. "Why don't you go to bed? You've had a long day."

"I'm fine," Abby said yawning again.

"Abs why don't you take my room," Stephen said.

"What about you?"

"I'll get the fold up bed out."

"What about Liv?" Abby asked looking at Fitz.

"She can have my room, I'll take the couch." He said looking down at her again, running his hand down her arm and back up again.

Abby left after saying goodnight to everyone and Stephen soon left the room, going to get the fold up bed, when he returned he found Fitz in the same spot.

"Mate, you haven't moved."

"I know, I'm going... She just looks so comfortable."

Stephen smiled at him in the process of setting up his bed before going into the kitchen.

Fitz finally began to move, slowly he lifted Olivia's head off his lap and he slipped out from underneath her. Watching her begin to stir he decided to pick her up before she woke up. He bent down, placing his arms between her and the couch and slowly lifted her up. Once he had her against his chest she soon snuggled back into him.

As he started to walk, Stephen walked back into the room. He studied the two of them and how comfortable they already were with each other and couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight." Stephen said as he got into his makeshift bed.

"Night, I'll just get her settled." Fitz said without turning to face Stephen.

He walked slowly through to his room, using his foot to push the door open and then close it again behind himself, he walked to the bed and gently placed her on the right hand side. As he attempted to move away he realised that she was clutching his shirt with her left hand. He didn't want to hurt her but he knew he couldn't stay like this, hovering over her, all night. He started to loosen her grasp on his shirt when she began to speak.

"Don't leave me." She mumbled.

Fitz didn't know whether she was fully conscious or not, so he didn't reply, thinking she was probably asleep still.

"Fitz..." He then heard as clear as day.

"Yeah Livvie?"

"Don't leave... Stay." She said as she closed her eyes and patted the other side of the bed, before rolling that way.

"Livvie I don't know if..."

"Please." She interrupted before he could finish, opening her eyes again to look at him.

Fitz didn't know why but she seemed to be more clingy, not in a bad way, it was just unusual to see her like this. They hadn't spent much time together but from what he assumed she seemed to be confident and independent, the polar opposite of what he was seeing. Did if have something to do with what happened or her Mother? Quite possibly. He didn't know for certain. The only way he would know is if he asked her and she didn't feel like talking about it earlier so it would have to wait now, until tomorrow.

He quickly got changed into a pair of black basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt before climbing into bed next to her. He made a mental note to speak to her properly tomorrow.

He shuffled around a little trying to get comfortable, before he had even realised Olivia was asleep again, she had placed her head on his chest and her left arm across his body. Looking over at the clock, he took a deep breath before pulling the covers up making sure that they were both completely underneath them.

* * *

Fitz woke up suddenly to a scream, he wasn't sure what time it was let alone what was happening. There it was again. Olivia shouting.

"NO! STOP! STOP!"

He looked across at his clock to see that it wasn't even 4am yet. He could feel Olivia tossing and turning next to him on the bed.

"PLEASE STOP!"

As he moved closer to her, he could see that she was crying. The tears were streaming down her face. He sat up and placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her but it only seemed to make her worse. She began thrashing around, her arms began to move. Whatever it was that she was seeing, it seemed like she wanted to get away from it.

"NO! LET ME GO! I NEED... PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Fitz didn't know what to do she was still swinging her arms around. Just as he thought he needed to wake her, her elbow collided with his ribs. He winced slightly but continued trying to wake her.

"Livvie... Livvie c'mon, it's just a dream. Wake up Livvie." He said as he managed to shuffle his body do she was nestled between his legs, leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her own arms in against her chest.

He continued to talk to her, encouraging her to wake up, and after a while she came round. She was still crying but didn't say anything.

"You're okay Livvie. It's alright. It was just a dream." After a little while he heard her speak.

"It wasn't a dream..."

 **AN**

 **So here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10 - He Became A Coward

**Chapter 10 - He Became A Coward**

"It wasn't a dream..." Olivia mumbled turning away from him.

"What? What do you mean? You were asleep Livvie." Fitz said trying to get her to turn to face him but she wouldn't budge.

"Livvie..."

"It wasn't a dream."

"You were asleep." Fitz said confused.

"I was, but it wasn't a dream. More like a nightmare... That has actually happened." She said started as she started to cry again.

"Livvie," Fitz said finally managing to get her to face him. As soon as he saw the terrified look on her face he gathered her in close to him and she went willingly. "What do you mean? Talk to me. Please. Help me understand."

"I erm..." She hesitated to speak. She could feel Fitz rubbing his hand up and down her back. She focused on the calming movement before attempting to talk again. "It was my Mom."

Fitz was unsure if he was supposed to respond to that, so he patiently waited for her to continue.

"It was like I was there again, you know, everything was so real." It was then that she remembered hitting someone, which she figured must have been Fitz. "Did I," she started before moving her hands to his side and gently lifting his shirt. "I'm so sorry." She said seeing a bruise already forming.

"It's not your fault, I'm fine. I doesn't hurt that much." He said wincing when Olivia poked around the bruise.

Olivia instantly pulled her hand away from him when she heard him wince in pain but that didn't sit well with Fitz. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into him, ignoring the throbbing pain.

"What really happened to your Mother?" He asked tentatively.

"She... She," Olivia attempted, tears rolling down her face again. She thought about trying to continue but decided against it.

"It's okay, perhaps another time."

The longer he held her against his chest, the more relaxed she was becoming. The soft sniffles could no longer be heard but he knew she hadn't fallen asleep just yet. After a while Fitz could feel himself starting to drift off. He looked down to see Olivia sleeping peacefully against his chest. Glancing at his phone, he could see that it was after 5, he gently moved so he was laying flat on the bed. Whilst he was moving he could feel Olivia automatically adjust her body, so she wasn't away from him.

Fitz didn't even remember falling asleep, it was only when he was woken up that he realised he had been asleep. Albeit not for too long.

"Fitz..." He heard the faint whisper. "Fitz..." He heard again, when he didn't respond, he felt someone nudging him.

"Mmnn" he grumbled.

"I think I'm ready to talk now,"

He looked down at where the voice was coming from and saw the biggest pair of brown eyes looking back at him.

He caught a glimpse at the alarm clock as he shuffled on the bed. 5.37am. Perfect. That was a grand total of 33 minutes of sleep. On one hand he was tired and slightly annoyed that he was awake again, but on the other he was glad she was opening up to him. How could he be angry at her, she was trusting him not to throw this back at her. He said he was going to be there for her and just like the old phrase; actions do in fact speak louder than words, and it was now time for him to show her that.

"Okay, okay... I'm up. I'm awake." He said quickly sitting up, resting back against the headboard, rubbing his eyes.

He sat and watched as she crawled to him and tucked herself into his side.

After a while, she still hadn't said anything and he wondered if she had fallen asleep.

"Livvie?"

"Yeah... I'm just thinking," she said, absently picking at his shirt as if there was something stuck on it. "Actually... Don't worry about it," she said trying to move away from him.

Fitz reached out to stop her. "What happened Livvie?"

"When?"

"I don't know... Today? The party? Your Mother..." He snapped, he didn't intend to but, he thought she just needed to talk about these things. One way or another, he was going to find out what happened, he'd just prefer it from her.

As they sat there, he could see her withdrawing from him emotionally. He knew that he needed to make this right before he fell into the category of most people in her life. The ones that she didn't want to trust or felt that she couldn't trust.

"Livvie... I'm sorry. I didn't mean," Fitz stopped speaking when he felt her slipping her hand out of his grasp. He watched her as she moved away from him, sliding off the bed and moving across the room towards the door.

"Livvie..." Fitz tried again but to no avail. Completely ignoring him, she opened the bedroom door quietly and walked out, not bothering to close the door behind her.

Fitz scrambled from the bed almost tripping over the covers, to catch up to her. He made his way towards the kitchen after catching a glimpse of her going that way.

Olivia had obviously seen Stephen on the floor and stepped over him, but this wasn't the case for Fitz. He was in so much if a rush that he managed to not only trip over him and wake him but, he also managed to hit his head on something when he hit the floor.

"Jesus!" Fitz shouted, picking himself off the floor holding his forehead with his right hand.

"What are you doing?" Stephen asked looking less than impressed.

"Nothing man... Don't worry," Fitz said not waiting for Stephen to reply before he walked off in search for Olivia. This definitely wasn't his night.

When he walked into the kitchen he could see Olivia standing by the sink, with her back to him. As he rested against the breakfast island, he moved his hand from his head to see blood on his hand. Just as he was about to reach for a towel Olivia turned around.

"Fitz..." She said not looking at him but she knew it was him because she heard him shout. As she looked up at him she saw the blood running down the side of his head.

"It's fine, it's just a scrape." He said trying to sooth the panicked look she had on her face.

"Fitz..." She said picking up a towel and walking towards him. When she was close enough she reached up with her right hand, and gently turned his head to the side, holding the towel, in her left hand, against his forehead. "This isn't just a scrape, Fitz."

"I'll be fine." He said, he still wanted to talk to her but at this rate that wouldn't be happening.

"No!" Olivia shouted before realising how loud she was being. "Fitz, you need to get this looked at." She said as she pulled the towel away from his head slightly, only to see it still bleeding.

"It's fine... See," he said taking the towel from her. When he saw the towel even he didn't believe what he was saying.

"It isn't Fitz. Why won't you go to the hospital?"

"Why won't you talk to me?" Fitz said without even thinking.

They both stood there staring at each other, both not knowing what to say to the other.

Fitz chided himself for being so short tempered with her, he knew she just needed time and to have a sense of security. Maybe he was just overtired but still, that wasn't an excuse.

As for Olivia, she didn't know how to feel. On one hand she expected this, people not seeing and understanding the real her but that was just it. Fitz did. He cared about her, a lot, she could see it. She really did think she was ready to talk and Fitz was very gracious about being woken up in the middle of the night but she panicked. She knew that she started to over think things and then when he did ask her, she ran.

It was the way he was looking at her. She didn't know why but, she started to doubt him. Was he being genuine? Of course he was and she knew that, he'd never given her any reason to doubt that but it was like her brain was arguing with itself.

"Just... Please, please get that looked at." Olivia pleaded.

If Fitz was being honest he had been feeling a bit groggy after hitting his head and it still hadn't stopped bleeding yet. He knew his Dad would have his guts for garters if he didn't get it seen too.

Fitz motioned for her to move towards him. When she was close enough he wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her into his body, she returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around his body.

"Okay..." He conceded.

"Okay? Where are your keys?"

"Uh uh, I'll wake Stevie."

"No come on... I'm already awake." She said holding her hand out for the keys.

"Fine..." He sighed giving into her way too easily. "But we can't leave yet."

"Fitz..."

"Livvie..." He teased, "I don't know about you but I like wearing shoes when going outside, particularly when it's the winter."

In response she just scowled at him and turned to walk away but not before grabbing his left hand. As she gripped his hand she saw him grimace trying to hide the pained expression.

"Fitz... What's wrong with you hand?"

"I must've landed on it." He said, trying to release his hand from hers.

"No let me look, please." She said, moving her hands to his arm careful not to hurt him more.

* * *

After telling Olivia which hospital to head towards he called his Father.

"Fitz... You're awake early." His Dad said in a very chipper tone.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So, what's wrong?" He questioned, he knew that Fitz wouldn't call this early just to talk.

"Nothing major... Ouch!" He exclaimed when Olivia slapped his leg. "I just hit my head pretty hard..." After catching the stare Olivia was throwing his way he continued "... And it's bleeding a bit, and I've done something to my wrist as well."

"Christ Fitz... How? Look never mind, go to Mass Gen, we'll meet you there...

"Dad there's no need, its fine, I'm fine... Honestly I am."

"Look you'll probably get there before us, just ask for Dr. Jack Barnes. I'll give him a call to let him know you're coming."

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Gerry and Lily Grant arrived at the hospital after finding out where Fitz was they made their way to ha room. The first thing they saw upon entering was Fitz asleep topless in bed with a young girl curled up next to him, also asleep.

Gerry went to find Dr. Barnes and Lily moved to wake her son, as she got close and her view of Olivia became clearer, she instantly recognised her. Olivia Pope. She had looked at her for the agency but there were a couple of issues, number one being her age, as a rule Grants models didn't generally have models under 18 and number two, she was the President's daughter. That in itself could cause problems.

"Fitz..." Lily said softly, shaking his shoulder.

"Mum? What time is it?"

Lily took a good look at her son; he had a big dressing on his forehead, obviously where he had cut it. His left arm also looked pretty swollen and it was wrapped in a bandage and he had a large bruise on his left side.

"Hi Fitz, almost 8."

"Is Dad here?" He whispered, conscious of Olivia sleeping next to him.

"Yeah, he's just gone to find Jack. He'll be back soon."

Just as Lily finished, the two men walked in the door. They were talking as they walked in but stopped when they saw Fitz awake.

"How are you feeling Fitz?" Dr. Barnes asked.

"Still a little sore."

"I should expect so; it seems you've been in the wars. Well we'll have to put a cast on your arm and then I'd like to keep you in for a little longer."

They chatted to the doctor for a little while, before his parents followed him out to talk about what they had missed. The whole time Olivia had been fast asleep, she was obviously tired but Fitz knew he needed to wake her sooner or later.

"Livvie," Fitz said in a sing song voice, moving the hair that had fallen onto her face.

The only response Fitz got was a grumble as she snuggled in closer to him; she moved her arm so it was across his body causing him to flinch when she unknowingly hit his bruise.

He gently moved her hand away from the site patch and smiled at her before trying to wake her again.

"Livvie..." He said as he cupped her face and rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"What?"

Fitz laughed slightly at how grumpy she was being but what they didn't notice was Lily looking in at them, watching their whole interaction. Just as he was coaxing her awake he heard her phone begin to buzz.

"Answer your phone Fitz..." She whined.

He smiled at her as it continued to buzz.

"Fitz..."

"That's not my phone,"

"What?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"It's your Dad," Fitz said picking the phone up, looking at the screen, when she didn't reach for it.

"What?"

Olivia was now both awake and thoroughly confused. It seemed far too early for her Dad to be calling her, it's not like he never calls her because he does, much to her chagrin. Even so, he never calls this early unless she had been refusing to get out of bed to go to school. Yes. That has actually happened before; her agents have called her Father to get her out of bed. Quite clearly they don't have teenage children.

"It's Saturday" Olivia said more to herself than Fitz.

"I know, shouldn't I be the one confused? Are you going to get this?"

Olivia still made no attempt to take the phone from him and the incessant noise was becoming annoying now.

"Fine... I'll just answer it then."

That got her attention.

"No! Don't you dare!" She shouted half serious half playful, as she snatched the phone from him.

"Olivia! Why haven't you answered your phone? Why, was I woken up to be told you are in hospital?"

"Relax" Olivia said with more attitude than he deserved. He was only concerned with her welfare.

Fitz turned to look at her; he was shocked at the way her mood changed so quickly. She had told him that she and her Father don't get on well but this was on a whole other level.

"What is your problem? Did I interrupt your sleep? Well go back to not caring Dad... I'm fine."

"Well I sure am, glad that you retained your sense of humour Olivia. Now stop being so childish. Why are you in hospital Olivia, if you won't tell me I'll just come and find out for myself."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Father."

Olivia felt Fitz shuffling beside her. He was trying to give her a bit of space, he felt like he was intruding on something quite personal. When he went to swing his legs off the bed, Olivia's hand stopped them. Making eye contact with her, he saw her momentarily cover the speaker on her phone.

"Stay..."

He nodded his head, silently agreeing with her before reaching for a t-shirt and sitting back against the bed.

"Olivia?! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Father... I haven't taken off, like some people I know would." She mumbled the last part, but still secretly hoping he heard.

As she sat forward on the bed she felt Fitz move his hand to her back. Under normal circumstances, this probably would have pacified her to some extant but; talking to her Father could not be classified as being a normal circumstance.

"You should watch your tone Olivia. I'm still considering moving you to the Whitehouse."

"Whatever. I'm fine, a friend got hurt so we came to the hospital. End of. Can I go now?"

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes Father."

"Well, I would like to meet this friend soon... Olivia before you say anything, if I wanted to o could find out about this friend. I could probably find out things you don't know."

He wasn't going to tell her that he had in fact already looked into some of her old and new friends, but what she doesn't know can't hurt her.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Dad." She said and before waiting for a reply she ended the call.

Fitz was still sitting quietly beside, his hand resting on her back. After a few minutes she placed the phone down on the bed the slipped back into her original place on the bed. Fitz wasn't sure if he should ask about her Dad or not, she didn't seem to be in a foul mood anymore so he thought he'd risk it.

"Why don't you and your Dad get on with each other?"

"We used to..." was the only response she offered.

"Do you not like him?"

"I used to."

Although she wasn't being very talkative, Fitz continued with his line of questions.

"Well what happened?"

"He became a coward."

"What? What does that even mean Livvie?"

He thought he was finally getting somewhere with her. She hadn't shut down or run away. Then, with the worst timing ever his parents barged through the doors to his room.

"Mum, Dad... Excellent timing," he said, a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to continue his conversation with Olivia.

"Later... I promise," she whispered to him before his parents made their way across the room.

"Livvie..."

"Fitz dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Mum."

"Okay, well..." She said not really knowing what else to say.

"Who's your friend Fitz?" Gerry asked. Of course he knew who she was. Everyone did, but it was the polite thing to do.

"Mum, Dad, this is Olivia... Pope. Lets' just get this out of the way. Yes her surname is Pope, just like the Presidents. Strange thing that... you'd never guess what, they're related."

This earned a chuckle from Olivia and in response he smiled back at her before turning back to his parents.

After a minute or so, Gerry just accepted who she was, whilst Lily pretended to act shocked, as if she had only just realised who this girl was.

"It's nice to meet you." Lily said. "I voted for your Father." She continued in an upbeat tone.

Fitz started to shake his head from side to side, trying to get his Mothers attention; in an effort to stop her from talking considering that it was quite a sore topic at the moment. Not seeing his gestures she carried on completely oblivious to her son.

"Mum." Fitz stopped her, seeing as she wasn't going to stop herself. "How long are you staying for?" he asked completely changing the conversation.

"Well, we'll stay the weekend, we can spend it together seeing as Abby and Stephen are both here too. Where are they by the way?" His Father asked.

"Oh, they're at home. Most likely still asleep."

"What? They don't know that you are here? How did you get here then? Fitzgerald, I hope you didn't drive!" His Mother said sternly.

"No Mother, I'm not that reckless. They were both asleep so Livvie drove me here."

"So they were asleep but Olivia was awake?" His Mother asked, not mentioning the nickname her son had seemingly given the young girl. She looked towards Olivia, not accusingly but more confused as to why she'd be awake so early.

"Why don't you guys pop round to the house. Abby is probably awake by now, if not you can get there before she is." He said, feeling Olivia shift uncomfortably next to him.

His parents spent a few more minutes idly chit-chatting to him, just as they were about to leave he heard his phone ringing. As he looked down at the screen he inwardly sighed. Too late he thought.

"Hey Abs,"

"Erm... Where are you? And where is Liv?"

Fitz quickly explained to her where they were without going into too much detail. She could ask questions later.

"What!?" Was the only response he got from her.

"Calm down Abby, were fine. I'm fine."

As he was about to end his call with Abby he saw his parents about to leave.

"Mum, Dad, you may as well stay," he said begrudgingly. He was hoping for some time alone with Olivia but that wasn't going to be happening. "Abby and Stephen are on their way here."

"Oh wonderful," Lily said sounding way too happy. "Well shall we sort breakfast out then? What do you fancy to eat?"

Before Fitz had a chance to react, Olivia had slipped out of the bed and was now stood at his side.

"I'll go, I could do with stretching my legs out a bit." She said smiling softly at Fitz. Olivia asked for their breakfast orders then quickly left the room, but not before Fitz found his card and gave it to her, to pay for breakfast. Which left him alone with his parents.

"Guys..." Fitz started before being cut off.

"She seems nice." Gerry said. "Where did you meet her?"

"She is, she's amazing Dad" Fitz gushed. "We met at school." That wasn't a complete lie, they did meet at school, he just didn't specify which school and he wasn't about to drop either Abby or Olivia in as to why he was at their school.

"She looks stunning Fitz... But just be careful." Lily cautioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looked at his Mother confused by what she was trying to get at.

"We've all seen the headlines Fitz..."

"And? Do you always believe what you see in the press?"

"Well..."

"Exactly!"

"Fitzgerald! Change your tone. You do not speak to your Mother like that." Gerry said angrily.

"Sorry Dad, Sorry" he said looking at his Mother. "Just give her a chance, please. You'll see, she's not what they make her out to be."

Fitz wasn't going to lie to himself, he knew he was slowly falling for Olivia and he just hoped that; not only that she would feel the same but that his parents would like her. It wouldn't stop him if they didn't but it would be easier for everyone if they did.

A short while later Olivia returned, upon meeting Fitz' gaze she instantly smiled, even though she could feel the tension in the room, she smiled. She saw Fitz patting the empty space in the bed next to him, walking over she placed the food in the space earning a scowl from him.

"Funny Livvie. Very funny..." He smiled at her.

She shared out the food, clearing the bed, but remained standing. Lily and Gerry briefly left the room to find some more chairs, after they left Olivia still made no move to sit back on the bed.

"Livvie..." Fitz said reaching out with his right arm and wrapping it around her waist in an attempt to move her towards the bed.

"No Fitz..." She said stepping forward out of his grasp, brushing his arm away in the process.

To say Fitz was confused was a bit of an understatement. He couldn't understand what was causing the sudden mood change in her. Had he done something, he couldn't think of anything.

"Livvie..." He tried again. "What happened Livvie? Come sit down."

"No Fitz, your parents will be back soon."

"So?"

"So... I don't think that they like me. I'll just wait until Abby gets here then have my agents take me home."

"Home? In New York? There's no need Livvie, my parents don't hate you Livvie."

"Don't lie to me Fitz."

"I'm not, they don't hate you..."

"I saw the looks on their faces when I came back in, and I know it's not you that they don't like."

"Livvie..." Fitz said as he started to get out of bed. "They don't hate you Livvie, I promise. Come on." He said as he walked towards her and engulfed her in his arms.

"Why don't they like me?" She said into his chest.

"They don't know you Livvie. Look, spend today with me and if you still feel uncomfortable I will personally drive you back to New York. Okay?"

"You're not allowed to drive yet."

"Okay well I will sit in the care whilst your agents drive then."

He finally got her to agree and they made it back to his bed before his parents came back in with a couple of extra chairs.

* * *

It was fast approaching 5pm, Stephen and the Grants were about to leave for the evening. As Fitz had still been feeling groggy, Dr. Barnes recommended that he stayed overnight.

At the realisation that she would be at Fitz' place without him, although Abby would be there, caused her to panic. Fitz had decided in his head that Olivia would stay with him at the hospital until he was discharged, but he hadn't told her that yet.

Later that evening, after everyone had left and after they had eaten, Olivia and Fitz were cuddled up on the bed. They had been sitting in comfortable silence for a while when Fitz heard Olivia start to talk.

"I think my Dad hates me." She said without even looking up at him, instead just playing with his shirt.

"Why do you think that Livvie?"

"Because of my Mom..." Fitz was unsure what to say to that. Of course he wanted to know what had happened there but, the last time this came up she shut down. He went with what he thought was the safest route. Let her take her time, she'll talk once she's ready. It not like he was going anywhere fast.

"When my Mom died," she began but took a small pause, "Dad, he erm... he, he, he changed."

"Losing someone can do that Livvie. Although I don't know if he hates you."

"No... No, you don't understand. He, ran Fitz, he ran and left me."

What did she mean that he ran, when her Mothers' death was in the news he was very much still at the Whitehouse.

"I don't understand Livvie."

"Of course you don't," she said trying to turn away from him.

"No, help me out here. What do you mean he ran?" Turning her back to face him.

"Do you remember hearing about it?"

"Yeah..."

"Well we were leaving an event we'd been at and as expected there was a big crowd waiting for us. Or, waiting for Dad at least. I remember that I was playing with something and dropped it, I went to pick it up and then, I don't really know what happened, it was so quick... everything just happened."

"What, happ..." he started

"I don't know Fitz. I don't know," she said as she started to weep. "The crowd got through the security. Dad was already in the car and, and, and then he was gone. Just like that he left us there. Then, when I looked for Mom... there were so many people and it was loud. It was so loud. I couldn't see her, I tried to shout. I swear I tried. Then I saw one of her agents on the floor and that's when... that's, I saw her Fitz, just laying there. Before I even knew what had happened I was next to her, she was so still." She was now gripping his shirt tightly. "Then somehow we managed to get out but, before we even made it to the hospital the press were saying that we were all fine." She managed to choke out, becoming more and more worked up.

"It's alright Livvie."

"But it wasn't, Mom wasn't okay or fine or however they wanted to word it. She died before we even made it out of the crowd."

"I'm so sorry." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"All I could think about was Dad, I must've done something... Why would he leave me there? Then when he arrived at the hospital he was so different. I started to blame myself. Maybe if I had stayed closer to Dad and not been playing around, then Mom wouldn't have followed me. We would have all been in the car together then."

Olivia was now close to becoming hysterical, Fitz knew that he needed to do something to try to soothe her. But what?

"It's not your fault Olivia, you have to know that." He tried.

"He was a coward, Fitz. I know he blames me."

"It's not your fault. Okay?" He repeated. When he was only met with a nod of the head from Olivia he decided to leave it be. He now understood where the hostile attitude came from in regards to her Father, she doesn't really understand what happened or why and she blames him for that. Although, from her Fathers' point of view he probably sees a whole different story of that day.

 **AN**

 **I know this a taken a while, I knew what I wanted to say I just had trouble writing it. Well anyway, I hope you in enjoy it. As always, let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11 - A Slice Of Life

**Chapter 11 - A Slice of Life**

After Fitz had been discharged from the hospital, Olivia had decided not to go back to New York - much to Fitz' delight. His mind was still trying to process her revelation, surely that isn't how it happened and as much as it bugged him, he wasn't going to contradict her. Plus, he had other problems to deal with that would be front and centre very shortly.

He had heard what Olivia was saying, he truly had, and he could understand why she thought his parents didn't like her. In Fitz' mind they didn't usually behave like they did. Yeah okay, his Mother may have been concerned about him, but he was an adult, not a little child anymore and seeing as he would, one day, inherit her company he thought that it was time for things to change.

As for his Father, well he was the type of person to let things play out, he was generally a calm, laid back person. So the vibe she picked up from him was more than likely misinterpreted as him being rude or ignorant, more than anything else.

All things said though, with Olivia choosing to stay at the house with his parents there, he wouldn't have her feeling uncomfortable.

Fitz' Father had sent a driver to pick them up from the hospital, so there they were, on their way back to the house. They were now only about ten minutes away, Olivia had been staring out of the window for most of the journey back. Fitz didn't know what she wanted, did she want to be left alone or was she waiting for him to do something, he didn't know. Biting the bullet, Fitz decided to just ask.

"Are you okay Olivia?"

Oh, and that was another thing. They had a small disagreement over what he should call her. Although, he was happy with calling her Livvie and he knew she was happy with it too, for some reason she suddenly changed her mind. It took a while but he finally got to the bottom of it, and that was what his parents would think. Everyone else called her either Olivia or Liv, she didn't let anyone call her Livvie and rationally she knew that Fitz wasn't just anyone but how was she going to explain that.

So here they were, Fitz only agreeing with her because he didn't want to upset her or to make her feel anxious. This wasn't going to last though, not if he had anything to really say about it.

"Yeah..."

"It's going to be alright, you know."

"Okay." He couldn't understand her, he was doing what she wanted but now she wasn't even looking at him.

"Livvie," he started. That made her look at him.

"Fitz..."

"My parents aren't here. It's just us." He said as he reached into the centre and placed his hand over hers.

"Fitz, I..." he cut her off before she could say anything else; he really didn't want to hear her make up an excuse.

"No, look. You've barely spoken to me today and I don't know why. I'm not mad or angry or upset. I'm just confused. Did I do something? Since you agreed to stay the weekend you've acted like I'm a complete stranger to you. Do you want to go home, back to New York?"

"In a way..."

"What does that even mean?" He said looking into her eyes.

"In a way, I do want to go home,"

"Livvie," He said before she could finish but he was soon given a taste of his own medicine.

"Fitz, let me finish. In a way, I do want to go home but I also want to stay. This weekend was supposed to be just us. All of this now, with your parents being here, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do, how am I supposed to act."

* * *

"Livvie, you're not supposed to act, just be yourself. Just pretend that it is just us, just me, you, Abby and Stevie. I'm not saying completely ignore them but just be yourself."

"Abby..." Lily called wondering through the house taking everything in. "Abigail!" She shouted when she got no response.

"What's all the racket about?" Gerry asked not appreciating his wife shouting like that.

"I'm looking for Abby,"

"No you're shouting at Abby. There's a difference Lily. Have you looked in one of the bedrooms?"

Lily gave Gerry a gentle kiss before walking away. She found her in Stephens' bedroom, sitting with her legs crossed on his bed, writing or possibly drawing in a book.

"There you are Abby. Why didn't you answer?"

"I must've not heard you." She said sarcastically. Of course she heard her, the whole street probably heard her.

"Well anyway, I wanted to talk to you about some things."

"Yeah, like what?" She answered, not even looking up at her.

"About Olivia. Do you know her?"

Abby scoffed and looked up at her Mother, to begin with she thought that she must have been joking nut, the longer she looked at her the more she realised it. She was being completely serious. Seriously! She couldn't believe it.

"Do you not listen to anything I say?"

"What?" Her Mother asked completely oblivious.

"Liv has been my best friend since you moved us to this country. How do you not even recognise her name? She is probably one of the most famous kids in the world and you couldn't put two and two together and actually get four. So when I came home on my first day and mentioned the name Olivia Pope did you even listen? Better yet, when you called me on my birthday and I said I was with Liv, did you not wonder who that was or did you simply not care!?" She shouted angrily

"That's enough Abby!" She heard her Father say.

If his wife wasn't going to stop her, he sure was. Abby brushed past them leaving them standing in Stephens' room. How did it get to this she thought to herself? When did it start to go downhill? In the moment Lily made a decision that she thought was best, she would speak to Gerry about it later but for down she pushed it to the back of her mind.

* * *

As they pulled up outside, they could see Stephen sitting outside on the steps. Olivia got out of the car first and waved at him offering a small smile before Fitz got out.

"Hey, why are you out here?" Fitz questioned slowly walking towards him.

"I forgot what Mum was like, I need more than an hours' notice that she is coming."

Now Olivia was confused, she knew that Fitz and Abby were close to Stephen but why was he calling Lily Mum. She made a mental note to ask Fitz about it later on.

"Oh no, Stevie..."

"Hence why I am out here, I think Abby is hiding in your room."

Fitz didn't know exactly what he would be walking into and he didn't know if he should take Olivia in with him straight away. He knew all too well what his Mother was like, it was just her being her, and being a former model and now having her own company, he could understand why. Everything had to be perfect. All the time. So she had probably gone into the house and found one tiny speck of dirt and is now most likely giving the whole house a deep clean. There was no way he was going to be caught up in that. Not today.

"Don't go in... Stay here, in the safe zone." Stephen jokingly pleaded, as Fitz started to walk past him. As Olivia moved to go past him, he held on to her hand. "Don't go you're too young for this."

This made Olivia laugh for the first time that day.

Fitz turned to see her laughing and he instantly smiled at the exchange. He was glad that her and Stephen were getting on because he honestly didn't know what he'd do if they didn't.

"Stevie, let go of her. C'mon Liv." He said holding gout his hand for her to take.

As they walked away from Stephen and towards the door, they didn't notice that he got up to follow them in. He must have been feeling brave. Fitz opened the front door, but as they walked into the house he felt Olivia pull her hand from his grasp. He turned to face her but she wouldn't meet his eyes. Stephen saw the whole exchange and was now wondering what had happened. They seemed so happy a couple of minutes ago.

* * *

The first thing that Fitz noticed as they walked in was that, everything just seemed cleaner. Walking through the house he found his Dad sitting on the couch as it nothing was happening. Over the years he had learnt to just leave his wife to it.

"Dad... Where's Mum?"

"I have no idea, the last time I heard her she was in the kitchen."

Then they all heard her.

"Oh my God! GERRY! The boys are disgusting, how do they live like this?"

Gerry and Fitz exchanged a look before following the sound of her voice. As it turns out she was still in the kitchen and she had just opened the fridge. They all stood in the doorway not wanting to make the first move.

"Hi Mum," Fitz said walking up behind her.

"Fitzgerald! I'm very disappointed, look at this food."

Fitz looked in and honestly couldn't see anything wrong. The food, if not in the original packaging was all covered.

"How long has this pizza been here? This could make you ill."

"It's fine Mum."

Fitz was already tired of his Mothers obsessive cleaning. He saw Stephen and Gerry go back into the living room which left, Olivia standing in the doorway by herself, looking incredibly anxious. He reached around his Mother, shutting the fridge door before walking towards Olivia.

"Abby is in my room," he said as he ran his hand up and down her upper arm, offering a reassuring smile.

His Mother turned to see his hand on her arm. Now she certainly had questions for her son. After watching Olivia walk away she approached Fitz.

"How does she know where you room is?"

"Not now Mother. Look lets' just go out and do something. It's a nice day, what the point in being holed up at home?"

A short while later, Fitz and Stephen were sat in the living room with Lily and Gerry. Abby and Olivia appeared and announced that they were going to do some shopping as neither of them had a change of clothes with them. Just as they were leaving Fitz jumped up out of his seat and walked towards them.

"Livvie!" He said loudly to get her attention, he didn't even realise what he had called her until she glared at him.

"Fitz... Stop,"

"What?"

"My name, you said it again," she whispered seeing his parents watching them.

"Oh sorry. I just... Never mind. Just be safe and take your agents with you. No ditching them. Not today please."

"Okay," she said looking up at him. "I promise, no ditching."

"Thank you" he said walking towards and opening the front door for her. "Oh and Abs, don't even think of doing anything to encourage her."

"Whatever Fitzgerald." She sniggered, "haven't you got some cleaning to do?"

Fitz was worried, he wasn't sure why but he was. He knew that between what had happened at the school and then the news reporting that Olivia was in hospital, something else was bound to happen. It had been a couple of eventful days and he didn't want anything else to go wrong for her.

* * *

Whilst the girls were out shopping, Fitz had dragged his Mother out of the house, figuratively not literally, they didn't do anything in particular but it beat having her in the house.

They had decided that they wanted to go out for a meal that evening, so he quickly dropped Abby a message to let her know, just in case they decided to eat or be out for much longer. Fitz had been pestering his Mother for the name of the restaurant that she wanted to go to but she hadn't decided, he knew that Olivia's agents would want one though. It was a case of the earlier the better.

Stephen and Gerry were left in the house and were able to have a good catch up. Although Gerry was intrigued by Olivia he didn't want to ask questions and put Stephen in that position, so he decided to keep the conversation away from her.

* * *

It was approaching 5pm when Abby and Olivia returned, they headed straight for Fitz' room without even greeting anyone. As Olivia was pulled along be Abby she turned her head to look for Fitz but she wasn't able to see him.

Not long after the girls came in, Fitz and Lily came back. They had dinner reservations for 7 and Lily decided she needed to go get ready. She greeted Stephen and then excused herself, signalling for Gerry to follow her.

"You better start getting ready," Lily said to Stephen and Fitz. "We don't want to be waiting for you."

Fitz and Stephen nodded their heads and then just stood there, waiting for Lily to go.

"Are Abby and Liv back yet?" Fitz asked sitting down on the couch next to Stephen.

"Yeah, they got in just before you did. Have you told Abby where we are eating tonight?" He asked not wanting to be the one to do it.

Fitz just turned, got up and walked away, he could hear Stephen laughing as he knocked on his bedroom door.

"Hi..." Olivia said as she opened the door. She must have showered because her hair was wet and she had changed her clothes. She was wearing slim black Adidas joggers and a simple long-sleeved white t-shirt. She had her hair up in a messy bun and he couldn't take his eyes of her.

"Hi," He said as she moved back allowing him to walk into his room. He was about to compliment her appearance when Abby appeared.

Abby jumped slightly walking into the room, she hadn't heard Fitz knock, so didn't expect him to be stood there. She looked between the two of them and felt like she had interrupted something. She was grabbing some clothes to change into when Fitz decided to tell her where they were going tonight.

"Abs..." He stopped, she was now looking at him impatiently. "I just thought you should know, we are eating at Slice of Life."

"What?! Fitz why?"

"That wasn't my choice."

"Argghh! Where's Mum."

Slice of Life, wasn't a bad place to eat in the grand scheme of things, the problem that Abby had with it was that the portions sizes were extra tiny. If Fitz was being honest, he'd agree with her about that. He knew Stephen did but for some strange reason, every time their Mother visited she would insist on eating there.

Abby went into the bathroom only to re-emerge a few minutes later fully dressed, she walked past both Olivia and Fitz without saying anything and left the room, most likely in search for Lily.

"What's wrong with it?" Olivia asked not understanding why it upset Abby so much.

"Nothing, not really. Well... Abby thinks the meals are too small. On several occasions we've actually stopped on the way home to get more food."

"Oh,"

* * *

It was just before six and Lily was panicking that they would be late if the spent anymore time in the house. As always, she jokingly blamed the men for holding them up, when they had all been waiting for her to finish.

Olivia didn't know what to wear to go out in, Abby had told her that she wouldn't need anything extra fancy for the place they were going to, before she left her alone in the room, but she was still unsure. She knew that Fitz and Stephen were also in the process of getting ready so she decided to send him a quick text. Not even a few minutes after the message she heard a knock on the door.

"Help..." She said opening the door to him.

"Livvie, you look incredible." He said his mouth hanging open.

"Fitz..." She said after she saw his Mother walk past. She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

When he gave her a knowing look she signed.

"Do you think this is okay to go out in? Abby said its fine and I believe her, but I don't know."

Olivia stood there, watching him looking at her. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a mint green to white ombre t-shirt, she was also wearing a fleece lined denim jacket although she wasn't sure whether to wear it.

"Yes. Definitely, like I said you look incredible."

"Are you sure, I mean..." She was cut off.

"Look, you're just nervous. Relax okay, you look magnificent, you have nothing to worry about. Okay?" He repeated as he stepped towards her and cupped her face with his uninjured hand.

She pressed her face into his hand as she reached out with her right hand to grab his left. Just as she began to relax the door flew open and before they could separate properly they saw Gerry stood in the doorway. He just smiled at them before he spoke.

"Are you two ready, your Mother is insisting that we leave right now." He said before disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

Fitz could already tell that Olivia was becoming anxious again, probably because she didn't want to give the wrong impression and, just being caught by Gerry probably wasn't the impression she was hoping to set.

"Relax Livvie," Fitz said before kissing her forehead then taking her hand to lead her out of the room.

As they were getting ready to leave, they were trying to sort out who would go in what car. What a polava that was. It was eventually decided that Lily and Gerry would take Fitz' Audi and the others would go in Stephens' Mercedes, as it could fit the four of them. Stephen had suggested the idea in case Abby wanted to make a stop for food on the way back.

* * *

It only took 25 minutes to get to the restaurant, Olivia and Abby sat in the back, Stephen drove and Fitz sat in the front. Olivia had eventually decided to take Abby's advice and decided to wear what she had shown Fitz. She had taken her jacket after all.

It was a fairly nice evening and seeing as they couldn't get parked outside the restaurant, they decided to park a little way away and walk back. They hadn't heard from either Gerry or Lily yet, so they assumed that they weren't at the restaurant yet.

Stepping out of the car and walking to the restaurant, Olivia couldn't help but notice people watching them. It may have had something to do with the fact that they all looked like they should be models on a catwalk. Of course Fitz actually was, but that was neither here nor there. They were all dressed impeccably and although they weren't particularly dressed up they still looked good.

Abby had gone for a similar look to Olivia but she was wearing pale blue ripped skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a burgundy cardigan. Fitz as always looked effortlessly stunning. He had decided to wear a light brown tweed blazer, slim fitting navy chinos and a navy blue shirt. Stephen had also chosen to wear navy chinos with a cream cable knit jumper.

It didn't take long to make it back to the restaurant; Stephen walked in first with Abby following him, Fitz then grabbed the door to hold open for Olivia. As she started to walk past he heard her take a deep breath, without even thinking about what he was doing he placed his hand on her elbow and gently guided her back outside.

"Fitz, what are you doing? We need to be inside if we are going to eat tonight."

"I know, I know... I can tell you're nervous, just take a second to relax. I promise tonight will be fine."

"We're going to be late... I don't want to be late Fitz."

"We're not going to be late, don't worry, just relax... Okay?"

She didn't know how he knew but he did, and she was thankful. He was right she was feeling a bit nervous and having him here was helping. A lot. She definitely needed a second or two before going in.

After a few seconds she nodded her head and Fitz reached for the door again, placing his hand on the small of her back, guiding her inside.

"Good evening," the hostess greeted them, looking Fitz up and down and then smiling.

"Hi, we have a reservation under Grant." Fitz spoke confidently.

"Yes, here we are, the rest of your party has already arrived."

He heard a small noise escape from Olivia at the mention of everyone else already being there. In an attempt to stop her worrying, he took hold of her hand as the followed the hostess through the restaurant. She led them all the way through the restaurant towards the private rooms. Of course, Fitz thought, he didn't know whose idea this was either Olivia's agents or his Mothers'.

Fitz and Olivia entered the room, as they greeted his parents Olivia noticed that there were two seats left, they were next to each other but one of them was next to his Mother and the other next to Stephen. Without even looking in her direction, Fitz walked to the seat next to Stephen and pulled it out for her to sit in, effectively taking the seat next to his Mother. She sat down mumbling a 'thank you' to him. She looked at him as he sat down and she was met with him smiling back at her.

After looking through their menus and general chit-chat, they were ready to order. It was only once they had ordered that conversation changed.

"So Olivia," Lily began, taking a sip of her drink "where do you go to school?"

"I am at school with Abby."

Abby was furious, she had already had this discussion with her; she didn't care if she was trying to be polite. Fitz shot Abby a glare when he heard her scoff at his Mother. He didn't particularly want an argument tonight.

"Are you in Abby's class then?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, so you must be almost 18 then?"

"Well..."

"Mum," Abby interrupted.

"Actually I just turned 17 not to long ago."

"17?"

"Mum," this time it was Fitz who interrupted. Why did she want to know how old Olivia was? It was time to change the subject he thought. "Dad, have you planned Christmas yet?"

"Well, actually we were going to ask you guys about this. We were thinking of spending the holidays in Switzerland. What do you guys think? Your Mother and I would probably go out during the first week of December, then you guys could fly out once school has finished."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Stephen said, looking at Gerry.

"Yeah, sounds good" Abby also responded, not looking at her Mother.

As their food came, the conversation changed, it flowed smoothly from one topic to the next. Lily and Gerry both spoke to and asked Olivia some more questions, this time without being cut off.

Over the course of dinner, and then dessert, Lily came to the realisation that she may have been wrong about Olivia. Whilst she initially believed what she had read in the papers about Olivia, she was now embarrassed that she had, the Olivia that was sat in front of her was nothing like the Olivia always in the papers. She had warned Fitz to be wary of her and for the life of her she didn't know why. She was a mature young girl, who looked absolutely beautiful and she seemed to have captured Fitz' heart. The only thing that she was still a bit concerned about was her age, she had only just turned 17, essentially she was still a child and not just any child. The child of the current President, if something happened, it wouldn't be good for anyone.

It was fast approaching 10pm; they had been in the restaurant for almost 3 hours. Gerry had asked for the bill and was in the process of paying for dinner, whilst the others made their way outside.

Stepping outside, it was a lot cooler than it had been earlier on in the evening and foolishly Olivia had left her jacket in the car. Once Fitz noticed that she had started to shiver he instantly took his jacket off and wrapped it round her.

"I'm fine Fitz, really"

"You're shaking, Liv. Just take it."

"Thanks..." she said smiling up at him.

Lily stood and looked at the four of them. Fitz was by Olivia, he had her tucked into his side with his arm wrapped round her in attempt to keep her warm. Abby was stood next to next to and talking to Olivia, something about school on Monday. Stephen was stood opposite Fitz and they too were talking about school. In that moment Lily couldn't be more proud of them.

"Where did you get parked?" Gerry asked.

"Not too far that way," Stephen said pointing in the direction that they were parked.

"Okay, well we will see you in a bit then."

* * *

Fitz and Olivia sat in the back of the car on the way home and as expected Abby wanted to stop for more food. Fitz could tell Olivia was tired and she started to nod off in the car. Before long she had fallen asleep leaning on Fitz.

By time they made it home it was almost 11pm. Waking Olivia, they made their way into the house. They were met with Lily and Gerry discussing where people would be sleeping as Gerry was inflating a double air bed. They hadn't even thought about that.

"Why don't you guys take my room," Stephen said motioning towards Lily and Gerry. He thought that Fitz and Olivia may go into Fitz' room again.

"Liv, you and Abby can have my room." Fitz said, "I'll sleep out here with Stevie."

"Erm, Liv you might have to share that room with Fitz..." Stephen said looking at Abby passed out on the inflatable bed.

"No there's no need. Fitz you have your bed, I'll share with Abby." Olivia said worried about what his parents might think.

"Liv..."

"It's fine Fitz. Go on."

"If you'll excuse us, we are going to head to bed. Goodnight." Gerry announced.

"Goodnight," "Night", they said together.

"Livvie..."

"Fitz, no. You go sleep in your own bed."

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay." Stephen said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Olivia and Fitz stood staring at each other. Sometimes he couldn't keep up with her, they were fine and now she seems to be distancing herself again and he can't get his head round it. She was fine sharing with him last time, so what changed? Was it his parents? Quite possibly but he wasn't sure. Conceding defeat he said goodnight and walked away.

"Well..." Stephen started,

"I don't want to talk Stevie..." Olivia said, she liked Stephen, she really did but he had a tendency to talk too much and she wasn't in the mood tonight.

* * *

"What do you think that was between Fitz and Olivia?" Lily asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"He was just being a gentleman." Gerry replied.

"No... It was more than that."

"Okay, Lil. You're right, but just leave it be. I'm tired and ready for some much needed sleep."

"Do you think they are sleeping together?"

"Lily!" Gerry said shocked. Yes they were very touchy feely with each other but that was it. Fitz would have said something if not. Wouldn't he?

"What? I see the way he looks at her. Have you ever seen him look at anyone else like that?"

"No, I haven't but... she's young Lil, and obviously she's special to him. They're not okay."

Lily took in what he had said and he was right, Olivia was special to Fitz. Everybody could see it. You'd have to be blind not to.

Just a Gerry thought that he would be able sleep, Lily started to talk again.

"Do you think we spend too much time away from them?"

"Who?"

"The kids."

"Why do you ask?" Gerry said looking at her.

"It's just, when I was arguing with Abby I realised something. She was right. She had probably spoken to me a dozen times about Olivia, and I didn't even know who she was. Well of course I knew, but I didn't know that she was Abby's friend."

"Lil,"

"I just feel bad. I just, it feels like we aren't or I'm not invested in their lives anymore. I know it sounds bad but that how I feel. I didn't even know that her and Olivia were friends, or that Fitz and Stephen knew her too, much less that her and Fitz were that close. That he was so smitten with her."

"Lily... What do you what; you have your business... I have my practice."

"I know, I know... We need to find time though Gerry. I don't want to be a stranger in my children's lives."

* * *

Olivia woke up, she didn't know what exactly had woken her but she was sweating profusely. She couldn't remember her dream but she felt scared. It was an odd feeling, it was like she didn't feel safe where she was.

She rolled off the bed, being careful not to wake Abby in the process, she knew where she wanted to be but she wasn't sure if she should. Deciding to throw caution to the wind and just do it. Walking through the house, she made her way to Fitz' door. She opened the door slowly and made her way inside, she saw Fitz asleep in the bed and that's when she noticed the time. 3.29am. He was going to be so grumpy when he found out.

"Fitz..." she whispered but got no response. "Fitz," she said a bit louder, gently pushing his shoulder.

She could see his eyes begin to flutter and then struggle to open.

"Livvie? What's wrong?" He said as he started to make space for her on the bed. She was stood there in her pyjamas, sweating and looking upset, he assumed that she'd had another nightmare. "Come on..." He said, patting the bed next to him.

She climbed into bed without saying anything, once she was settled against him he pulled the covers over her and then waited to see if she wanted to talk. When she did talk, what she said wasn't what he had expected.

"Why does Stephen call your Mom, Mom but not your Dad, Dad?"

"What?"

"Stephen, your Mom."

"That's kind of a long story,"

"Okay..."

He glanced at the clock and saw the time. He wanted to be angry or at least annoyed that he was awoken so early again but he wasn't. She needed him and she trusted him, he wasn't going to destroy that trust by ignoring her.

"Well it's really mostly Stevie's story. Are you sure you're not tired? Don't you want to sleep?"

"No, I can't sleep..."

"Okay well... Mum and Dad were both working in London a lot not long after I was born, so they decided that it would be easier to live there. We lived about an hour outside of London in a little village called Ripley in Surrey."

"How old were you?"

"Erm... I wasn't one before we moved. Maybe about 9 or 10 months old."

"When did you meet Stephen then?"

"I met Stephen when we started school. We were 4 and pretty much joint at the hip from day one. He would come over to stay at the house whenever he could. We did everything together and to us we were more like brothers than friends. We went through school together and all of the ups and downs that come along with it. When Abby came along it was like he was also getting a younger sister and growing up with him, she always saw him as her big brother. You see, although Mum and Dad were always busy they made sure that they were at home as much as they could be... Stevie's parents weren't quite the same."

"Is that why he was always at yours?"

"Partly..."

"What did his parents do?"

"His Dad was in the military and his Mum didn't work, she had a lot of family money and didn't see the need to. He and his Dad were really close but he never really got on well with his Mother, she never seemed too interested in him."

"Oh..."

"We didn't live too far from each other and one summer Stevie's parents had started to argue lot so he spent more time at our house than he did at his own. We were just about start year 4 at school, so we would have been 8 going on 9, and his Dad got deployed. His parents were still in the process of arguing about any and everything. Stevie begged his Dad not to go, he pleaded with him not to leave him with his Mum, but his Dad didn't have a choice, he had to go. As it turns out that was the last time he would see his Dad."

"I'm sorry... What happened?" Olivia didn't know if she should have asked but she couldn't stop herself. It had slipped out of her mouth before she even realised.

"I'm not really sure, about a month into his tour there was some sort of explosion. His Dad survived the initial blast and was taken to hospital but then there were later complications and he didn't pull through. As you can imagine when an 8 year old Stephen found out he was devastated."

"That must have been hard on him and his Mom."

"Well that's the thing. His Mother was treating it as if she had a new lease on life, she didn't seem to care about what had happened. For a while we all thought it was just shock but it slowly began to get worse. By that Christmas Stephen had his own room at our house, Mum and Dad took care of him and everything he needed as if he were their own."

Fitz hadn't spoken about this stuff in so long, but it all still felt fresh. Like it had only just happened recently and not almost 12 years ago now. He decided to carry on anyway.

"It had got to the stage where his Mum didn't even care where he was. I mean, he was only eight and she just didn't care. That's when Mum and Dad got their lawyers involved to see what they could do. Eventually Stephen was taken away from his Mother and he was put into foster care, Mum and Dad did everything they could to try and get him to stay with us."

"I'm assuming they managed to, seeing as Stephens here." She said hesitantly, she had a feeling that there was more to it though.

"Not a first. Stephen was placed somewhere else, he was gone for a few months and we could all feel it. Part of all of us was taken the day Stephen was. Mum and Dad sat us down to tell us, they wanted to be the one to tell Stephen. I remember I ran to my room and sat and cried. Stephen eventually came up to talk to me but I couldn't stop the tears, so we both just sat there crying together until it was time for him to go. I had a plan and a back-up plan and a back-up for the back-up, I thought that I had thought of everything, so they wouldn't be able to take him."

"I'm so sorry Fitz... I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't know." Olivia said, she could hear the emotion in his voice.

"It's okay..." He said, running his hand up and down her arm, she was still cuddled in against his side.

"We don't... I don't need to know anymore, you can stop."

Ignoring her, he continued. "For days, I didn't want to go to school because Stephen wouldn't be there. My life basically stopped, I couldn't manage it. I went from seeing him every day, sharing a house with him to not seeing him whatsoever. Mum and Dad carried on with their lawyers, going down every route, trying every option. It must have taken them almost two months but eventually they had good news for us."

"Stephen?"

"Yeah... They had forced me into the car for school that morning, kicking and screaming. When we got there... I remember it so clearly. We got there and there he was, just standing there in his uniform, smiling at me. I ran towards him and forgot to stop so we ended up on the floor, we were both in tears. It took us a while to calm down as it turns out Stephen wasn't doing any better than I was, if anything he was worse. He'd essentially lost both of his parents on the same day and then he was torn from the only people who he could call family."

"So they managed to get Stephen back?"

"Yeah, after a while he started to also call Mum, Mum but he never really calls Dad, Dad unless he's really upset or hurt, he will more often say Father than Dad. He once told us that he never had anyone that he wanted to call Mum and asked if she would mind if he called her Mum, as for his Dad, he always said that he wouldn't want to upset his real Dad but he also didn't want to upset his second Dad."

"I didn't know, that a lot to go through Fitz... I feel,"

"Don't... You didn't know and that's okay. Stephen doesn't really like to talk about it that much, so we never do. There are only a handful of people that know about all this, and you're now one of them."

"Are you okay Fitz? It must have been hard on you too."

"It was, but not as much as it was for Stephen." He said looking down at her. He'd never shared that with anyone before. The truth, that is. With most people, if they even noticed, they would change the topic or make something up but he couldn't do that. Not to Olivia, she wasn't just anyone. Not to him anyway. She had told him the truth about so much, it was only fair he did the same with her.

"We should get some sleep Livvie, it's late." He said seeing that they had been talking for almost an hour.

He felt her head shift so he looked down at her. That when he was met with a nice surprise. She tentatively reached up and kissed his cheek. Although it was an innocent kiss, and he had kissed her several times, that was the first time she had kissed him. She moved her head back so it was resting against his chest again.

"Goodnight Fitz,"

"Goodnight Livvie," he said kissing the top of her head.

 **AN**

 **Here's another I hope you like it... Please let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12 - That's Not True

**Chapter 12 - That's Not True**

"Fitz! Fitz!"

She couldn't find him. Where had he gone? This must be a dream, she pinched herself to check. Nope this definitely wasn't a dream.

"Fitz..." She whimpered.

The next thing she saw was the door opening, she hoped it was Fitz but then she saw who it was.

"Stephen," she looked up at him.

"Come on Liv," he said walking over to her, helping her up off the bed.

He heard her shouting for Fitz and looking at her now he could see the tears streaming down her face. He knew where Fitz was, he obviously hadn't heard her though. They walked through the house to the kitchen, where Fitz was making breakfast. Stephen cleared his throat once he reached the doorway, letting him know he was there and then nodding his head motioning behind himself.

Fitz was initially confused at what he was doing until he moved aside. He saw Olivia standing there, still in her pyjamas, crying.

"Livvie, what happened?" He asked walking towards her gathering her into his arms when he was close enough, she settled into his chest, allowing him to comfort her. He nodded his head at Stephen saying silent thanks.

Stephen walked away to give the two of them some privacy.

"I was calling for you... I, I couldn't find you..."

"Sssh... You're okay Livvie, okay? Look we are both okay." When he heard what she said he instantly knew that this was to do with her Mother. These words were very similar to things she had told him.

"You weren't there,"

"I know, I'm sorry."

* * *

Lily had heard the commotion but didn't know what was going on, she climbed out of bed to go and find out. Making her way through the house she couldn't help but notice that everything was quiet, when just a minute ago there was so much noise. She made her way to the living room to find Stephen awake and doing some school-work. Then she heard something. Was this what she heard earlier? It sounded like someone crying.

"What are you doing?" was the next thing she heard, it was Gerry whispering in her ear.

"Nothing..."

"Let me see..."

"Gerry no..." She tried but it was already too late, he had moved past her and was now too looking through the doorway at Fitz and Olivia.

"How long have you been standing here?" He asked moving her slightly away from the door. "It's wrong to eavesdrop Lil."

"I know, but just look at them. I think I may have been wrong about her." She said turning back to look into the kitchen.

As they stood there they saw Fitz comforting Olivia, she was still crying softly but that was starting to fade now. Fitz kept her wrapped up in his arms and was resting his head on top of hers. If they didn't know any better they could have thought that they were a couple.

"I know what the papers say about her Gerry..."

"And... you also know how wrong they can be. Just look at the headlines this morning."

"I know and I think I just forgot for a moment. But I think I was wrong too, I jumped far too easily to a conclusion before I got to know her. I know she's young but I think, because of who she is, I was worried about any backlash there could be. Fitz seems happy doesn't he? With Olivia..."

* * *

She remained in his embrace, sobbing against his chest for what seemed like forever. Slowly and with Fitz' help, she managed to calm down a little. The tears had stopped, she could feel that his shirt was wet and she felt guilty about that but he didn't seem to care.

She was so comfortable in his embrace but that ended as soon as she heard as Abby.

"What are you guys all staring at?" She asked loudly.

Which was soon met with shushes from different people. Fitz turned as Olivia lifted her head from his chest and as soon as she saw his parents stood there, she stepped away from him.

"What? Oh... Sorry" Abby said after realising what was happening.

"Morning Mum... Dad, Abigail." Fitz, said staring at his sister for the interruption.

"Morning" they replied in unison before scuttling away from the door.

Fitz wasn't sure who moved away from him faster; his parents or Olivia. Seeing her now standing by the countertop pretending to look busy he made his way towards her.

"Livvie..." he said turning her to face him.

He attempted to pull her back to him but this time she refused to move. She was looking down at the floor, rooted to the spot.

"Liv..." He tried again, lifting her chin so he could look at her.

"Your parents saw us Fitz..."

"And..."

"What will they think of me now?"

"They won't think anything, we aren't doing anything wrong."

"No, Fitz" she said moving out of his reach.

"Livvie... Just stop, hold on. Just one minute. Okay? One minute, let's go back to how we were. Just me and you for one minute."

When he saw her nod her head in approval he gathered her back into his arms. They were probably stood there for more than a minute but who was actually timing?

Seeing as the breakfast that Fitz had been cooking had been forgotten about, it was now burnt. Throwing it all away Lily moved around the kitchen with ease whipping up breakfast for all of them. Fitz liked that they were able to all have breakfast together, like they used to. It had been far too long.

* * *

Stephen and Gerry went about setting the table and Fitz was finding some extra chairs whilst Olivia went to get changed, Abby managed to persuade everyone that, she would be more hassle than help if she tried to get into the kitchen. So she was now sat watching the television.

About half an hour later they were all sat down at the table with; Gerry and Lily and either end, Olivia and Abby on one side and Fitz and Stephen on the other, all enjoying their breakfast. Conversation was flowing a lot smoother than it had done the previous night and Fitz was glad. He couldn't put his finger on it but something had changed. Changed for the better. He hoped.

Gerry and Lily were due to leave at 10.30am as they were flying out to London for business but they promised that they would be home soon. Olivia and Abby also knew that they would have to leave at some point as they had school the next day.

Abby hugged her parents' and said goodbye first. She didn't really want them to go again but she understood that they had too. She wished that they would go back to New York with her, even if just for a little while.

Stephen then said his goodbyes before Fitz.

"Mum, Dad... It was nice to see you both. I had a lovely weekend, I mean aside from the..." he motioned to his injuries.

Lily pulled Fitz in for a hug. He may be approaching 21 but he was still a little boy in her eyes. "Fitz, have a break take care of yourself. I don't even want to hear that you are at the office. It was lovely to meet you Olivia."

"And you Mrs. Grant." She replied politely.

Stephen helped Gerry with the few bags they had brought with them and Fitz walked with his Mother to the car. Just before she climbed into the car she hugged Fitz again, and whispered into his ear.

"Take care of her Fitz."

Fitz pulled back a fraction to look at his Mother. He was feeling a mix of emotions from shocked to pleased. That was definitely a change in tone from his Mother.

"I will Mum." He said before letting go of her.

Lily moved around Fitz and looked towards where Olivia was standing, next to Abby.

"Olivia dear, you are more than welcome to spend Christmas with us. If you want to of course."

"Oh... erm, thank you Mrs. Grant."

Lily and Gerry got into the car a drove off, leaving Fitz and Stephen standing on the side of the road. As soon as they were out of sight they started to make their way back towards the house. Abby had already gone back inside and Stephen went straight back in too. Whereas Fitz stopped in front of Olivia and smirked.

"What?" She questioned him.

"I think my parents like you..." he smiled.

"Shut up Fitz..." She said playfully, shoving him.

"They invited you to Switzerland for Christmas. Are you going to come?"

"I don't know... Don't look at me like that," she said when he pretended to pout "you know I'll have to ask my Dad first."

"LIV!" They heard Abby shout from inside.

They both rushed into the house to find Abby holding a newspaper.

"Did you forget to tell me something?"

She asked the question but was also smiling which threw Olivia off a little bit. She couldn't think of anything that she had purposely kept from Abby and certainly not anything that would be in the paper.

"I don't think so..." She said doubting herself, looking beside herself at Fitz who just shrugged his shoulders.

Abby smiled again and turned the paper round so they could both see what she had been reading. It was a picture of her and Fitz from when they were stood outside of A Slice Of Life, when Fitz was trying to calm her down. The headline read 'Presidential Wild Child, Olivia Pope and Fitz Grant, verbal spat?' The article went on to say that Olivia Pope was caught with her boyfriend Fitz Grant in a heated discussion outside a Boston restaurant.

Olivia gasped and looked back at Abby, "None of that is true."

"Fitz?" Abby asked, smiling still. "Did Fitzy get a girlfriend?"

"Give it a rest Abbs, you know that's not true." He said looking over to Olivia to see how she was taking this.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I'm going to be your sister."

That made Olivia laugh. Fitz was relieved that she did, he didn't know if he could take her withdrawing from him again.

"That 'discussion' wasn't heated at all." Olivia added. "I really do not like the press. Sometimes I just can't stand them. Could they get that story any more wrong?"

* * *

"Abbs come on! How have you found so much to pack? You were only here 2 days." Stephen shouted from the front door. Everyone else had already put their bags in the car and were now waiting to leave.

They had decided that they would all drive down to New York, to take Abby and Olivia back. Stephen wanted to pick some things up from their house there anyway, which he had left last time, so it made sense for them to go. As for why they wanted to drive. That was unclear.

"I'm coming Stevie... Keep your hair on, geez."

"Do you realise how long it will take to get there? It over three hours Abbs. Hurry up!"

"It won't be three hours if you drive quickly." She laughed as she was walking towards him.

Stephen then looked through the hallway to the living room. Fitz and Olivia were sat together on the couch. By together, they were basically on the same seat. They were watching some cartoon show that Olivia had insisted upon. If the press ever saw them like this, he thought, there would be no two ways about it. They would be a couple, in their eyes at least.

"I'm ready..." Abby announced cheerfully.

"Fitz, Liv... Her highness is ready to leave." He deadpanned sarcastically.

* * *

An hour later. It was almost 2pm. They had stopped for some food; Stephen said that he wanted to get most of the way there before stopping off anywhere. Which in all honesty, was probably just to annoy Abby, she had been begging him to stop for something to eat.

They got out of the car, stretched their legs out and then went to eat. Before they knew it they were back in the car and on the road again.

Stephen and Fitz were taking it in turns to drive. As Stephen drove the first part it was now Fitz' turn. He had banished Abby to the back seats because he said 'I'm not sitting next to you with your incessant whinging.' In truth he just wanted to have Liv next to him. Which fortunately for him, she did sit in the front seat.

* * *

Abby had fallen asleep in the car on the way back. So they decided to drop her and Stephen off at the house and then he would drive Olivia home. After she had said her goodbyes to Stephen, she got back into the car and her and Fitz quickly made their way through the city to her house.

Fitz helped her out of the car and then walked with her to the door. She unlocked the door and then turned to say goodnight to Fitz. He went to kiss her cheek and before she realised she turned her head to talk to him, causing their lips to meet. Realising what had just happened they both pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." Olivia said taking another step back, her back now up against the door.

"No it's my fault," Fitz said stepping towards her.

He studied her face for a minute or so and then ever so slowly, he moved his head back towards her. He was going slow enough that if she didn't want it, she could stop him. But, when she didn't say anything or move away he carried on. He connected his lips to hers and kissed her slowly, delicately.

After a few seconds she started to return the gesture. Then as soon as it started it stopped again. She couldn't believe this. It was finally happening and it felt good. But, someone had other ideas. She looked past Fitz to see what the noise was. Excellent.

"Yes. Agent Wells." She said, annoyed.

"Miss Pope, you should probably say goodnight now."

She sighed... Loudly.

"Goodnight Jack." She said sarcastically, earning a smile from Fitz.

Olivia turned around, so she was facing the door. She took one more look at Fitz, smiled at him and then reached down and grabbed his hand. Opening the door, the pair of them walked through paying no attention to Agent Wells.

"Livvie, will he come in here?" He asked concerned looking at the door, he knew that she had managed to wind her agent up. That the goodnight she gave wasn't what he was hinting at.

"Who? Agent Wells? No, he's not allowed. Not unless it's deemed that my life is in danger."

"Am I deemed as being dangerous to your life?"

Olivia laughed and then just to placate him, she walked back to the door and opened it. "I'm fine, I'm safe. He is not an axe murderer. I promise." She shouted then slammed the door shut again.

* * *

"Come on Stevie... Pick up." He muttered to himself. Why does he always have to sleep so much he wondered. "Livvie, we need to leave!" He called, giving up on Stephen and putting his phone away.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"I'm not going to be responsible for you being late."

"This is your fault you know..." She said hopping towards him, still trying to put her shoes on.

"This is not my fault," he said as they walked out the door.

They had agreed with her agents that Fitz would take her to school, of course they were still going to follow her but there was nothing she could do about that. Since the incident at Harvard, Fitz had spoken to her and brought her to her senses. She no longer complained about having her detail around, as long as they weren't overbearing.

"This is most definitely your fault." She replied stopping next to the door he had opened for her.

"Get in the car Livvie." He couldn't help but smile at her.

He knew that he was partly to blame, but it wasn't solely on him. She had asked him to stay last night when he really should have been on his way back to Boston. After they shared a kiss, they had a pretty heavy make out session but that was a far as it went. They stayed up most of the night talking about what they were doing.

Still discussing who was at fault, they arrived at the school before she had even realised where they were. Fitz got out first trying to beat Olivia, but she had already opened her door.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you..." She said smiling at him as he leaned back against the car.

"Why's that?"

"You're supposed to be in class." She said stepping towards him.

"Olivia... We've spoken about this. I can miss one lecture. It's fine."

"Oh god... What have I done? I've created a monster," she laughed.

Fitz also laughed at her dramatics; he grabbed both of her hands and gently pulled her towards him. She was now stood between his legs. Letting go of one of her hands, he quickly glanced at his watch. He was serious about her not being late but, he may have exaggerated the time a little. He wanted to be able to say goodbye to her properly rather than a just drop and run.

"You haven't."

"Fitz... what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well us, we don't exactly live close to each other. It not like I can just pop round after school." She said playing with a button on his shirt.

"I know but, I'll try to get back as much as possible and you can come up to Boston whenever you want to. You know that..."

He understood what she was saying. This was going to be hard for her, he knew that. He'd seen how much she had come to rely on him over the weekend. What she didn't know was that he had already looked at coming back that weekend. He just needed to finalise some minor details first.

"Yeah... I guess."

"Livvie," He said lifting her chin "It'll be okay. We, you will be okay."

She nodded her head and gave him small smile but just as she was about to talk their bubble they were in was burst. They had been so consumed by each other that they hadn't even noticed Abby approaching them.

"Fitzgerald!" That was definitely Abby that was shouting, they didn't even have to look to know it was her. "If I get called to your school about your truant behaviour, I will not be impressed." She snapped, half joking half serious. What was he doing here? Better yet why was he stood like that with Liv? She knew that they were quite cosy with one another but this was a whole new level. What happened next surprised her the most.

"Pipe down Abigail" he replied, moving away from the car, standing upright again. He cupped Olivia's face and gently pressed his lips to hers. "Bye Livvie." He said as she hugged him, he held her close not really wanting to leave but he knew he had to. He saw Abby standing there, completely shocked. She was speechless, that was quite an achievement.

They heard the bell go and that seemed to bring Abby round.

"Liv... We need to go, before Kipling catches us." She then stared at Fitz, "at least it wouldn't be much of a trip for you."

He threw a sarcastic smile in Abby's direction. He let go of Olivia then gently prised her arms from around him.

"You need to go Livvie. I'll see you soon."

She stepped back from him; he helped her to straighten out her uniform which had become slightly crumpled. He bent down and picked her bag off the floor to give to her before he kissed her forehead.

"Bye Fitz."

"Bye Livvie."

"Bye Abby," she chimed in seeing as she had been forgotten.

As he went to get back into the car, he saw Samuel waving at him from the entrance of the school. He waved back before getting into the car, he was about to drive off when he noticed something on the floor. It was her fleece denim jacket from when they went out in Boston. He smiled before pulling away; she could have that back at the weekend he thought.

* * *

"Olivia Pope. You better start explaining yourself..." Abby said in a no nonsense tone as they walked into school.

"What?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what. Fitz kissed you."

"He's kissed me before."

"Yeah, but not like that. I'm not blind. What happened last night?"

Whilst they were talking they didn't notice that Mellie was walking behind them, eavesdropping on their conversation. She had seen the whole exchange between her and Fitz, and it infuriated her. More than it probably should have done. She thought that it wasn't fair, why did Olivia get to have everything? She already had more money than you could throw a stick at, her Dad was the President, she looked great - although she would never say that to her and now, she seemingly had the perfect boyfriend.

"We kissed when he dropped me off at home. That's all. Are you okay with this Abbs? I know it's kind of sudden."

"Yeah, I am. You know I am, just don't ditch me for him or there will be trouble." She said jokingly, bumping shoulders with Olivia.

Mellie stormed past them in a huff, bumping into Olivia in the process.

"Jesus Mell-O, watch where you're going?" Abby shouted at her back, after catching Olivia, preventing her from falling.

"What's her problem?" Olivia asked as they made their way down the corridor to their classroom.

* * *

As it turns out, a lot more people had seen the picture of her and Fitz than she initially thought would have but, who was she kidding. She knew that they would know, it was just wishful thinking on her part that they wouldn't have seen it.

For most of the day she either had; people staring, people talking about it but not directly to her or, people making off-hand comments to her and she was quickly becoming tired of it. Although she was use to this, it still bothered her. Then she remembered that the hype surrounding her being the President's daughter soon died down and she hoped this would too. In the meantime, she would just have to grin and bear it.

It got to lunchtime and she had come to the end of her tether. She thought about leaving but she knew that wasn't going to be the best option. She still had to sit with Dr. Kipling at lunch time so he would have instantly noticed if she wasn't there. So she decided to send a quick text to Fitz instead.

 _ **Olivia:**_ _People suck..._

Shegot an almost instant response from him, so they must have still been on the road.

 _ **Fitz:**_ _What happened?_

 _ **Olivia:**_ _Nothing..._

 _ **Olivia:**_ _It's just that people are talking about that picture of us. It wouldn't bother me so much but, it's the fact that they are talking behind my back and not even subtly doing so._

 _ **Fitz:**_ _Just try to ignore them, stick with Abby and ignore them._

"Olivia put that away now and come sit down." She heard Dr. Kipling call; she had been so engrossed with her phone that she had walked straight past Mary without even acknowledging her.

She slumped down in the chair opposite his desk, instead of in her normal seat in the corner.

"Is everything okay Olivia?"

"Just peachy Sammy..." She replied. She quickly released that she was being too harsh on him. It wasn't his fault that she was having a bad morning. "Sorry," She said hoping to rectify the situation.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He stopped what he was doing, to look at her.

Olivia couldn't understand why he had always been so nice to her. When she started he seemed to take an instant liking to her but recently, well... If it was her she probably would have slapped herself by now. But he didn't. Of course he wasn't allowed to, but that's not the point. He was kind and patient and understanding. She had really been testing the boundaries with him and after all that he was still willing to stop working to talk to her because she seemed upset.

"Well... Let's just say school sucks at the moment."

"Why's that?"

"Never mind. It seems silly now. You probably wouldn't even understand."

"Try me," he said encouraging her to continue.

"I erm, well... You know Fitz right, Abby's brother?" She saw him nod his head so she continued.

"Well when we were in Boston, he had to go to the hospital. His parents flew in because of that and they then ended up staying the weekend."

"Olivia, I don't understand what this has to do with school."

"On Saturday evening we all went out for dinner, his parents drove separately to us, we got there and just as we were about to go in I started feeling really nervous. I mean what if they didn't like me. So Fitz stopped me before I went in. He and I stood outside the restaurant for a couple of minutes, just to give me enough time to calm down a bit."

"Ah... That's what the picture is about."

"You know?!"

"Well yeah,"

"I think I'm going to go hide somewhere for a while." She said somewhat embarrassed.

"Olivia... What's this got to do with school?"

"People are just talking, and it's really starting to annoy me. They believe what the papers are saying and that's nowhere near to the truth. As usual they don't have a clue about my life but they still like to intrude upon it."

"Is that who you were texting? Fitz I mean."

"Yeah it was..."

"Look I don't know what's best to say. Eventually this will blow over, they will move onto something else to talk about which, hopefully won't be to do with you. If you ever just want to talk though, my door is always open. I mean that Olivia."

"Thanks Sammy."

She moved got up and moved across the office to her desk in the corner. The rest of lunch passed pretty quickly and for once, she wasn't glad about it. She thought about begging Dr. Kipling to keep her there but she knew he had work to do.

Watching Olivia pack her stuff up and then walk out, he couldn't help but notice the change in her. It was small but he could see it, it was so noticeable to him. She reminded him even if it was just a glimpse; it was there, of what she was like before her Mother died.

* * *

It was now Thursday and the week had passed by incredibly slowly for Olivia, she had spent a lot of time ignoring everybody but Abby at school. As hard as she tried not to be bothered by it, someone always managed to say something that would get to her.

Abby had said that they were reacting like this because they were jealous. Everyone in New York knew of Fitz and he had never shown any interest in any of them apart for Olivia. Yes, he had been seen with beautiful women but they were the models, he had to be seen with them. Per his Mothers' request. Although she was trying to comfort her it didn't quite work. If they were like this because of some stupid photo, she had to ask herself how they would treat her if they became more.

Fitz hadn't heard much during the week from Olivia and he began to worry. He had spoken to Abby yesterday morning and from what she had said to him, he was now more worried about her. He could feel her distancing herself from him. Considering she hates her Father for supposedly running, she wasn't much better. He understood that this was difficult for her but, she had to get used to this sort of attention.

His initial plan had been to come down to New York on Friday morning, but he sat there yesterday seriously considering being there today. So that's what he was doing. He also wanted to ask Olivia again about spending the Christmas break with them but he wasn't sure if the time was right.

* * *

As their last lesson before lunch ended, Olivia made her way to Samuels' office and Abby was going to spend lunchtime with Harrison.

Making her way through the streets of the Upper East Side, she couldn't help but notice that Mellie was walking a few paces behind her. Paying no attention to her, she kept walking to Harrisons' school. She saw him standing in his usual spot waiting for her.

"No Liv?" He asked when she was close enough.

"Hi Harrison..." Abby joked.

"Hi Abigail. No Liv?" He asked again.

"No, she still has to spend lunch with Kipling."

"Well that sucks, just us then. What do you fancy?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders but starting walking anyway. Harrison jogged to catch up with her, they found their way to her favourite deli, which was also a local student hangout, and ordered their usual sandwiches. They were sitting down at one of the small tables in the shop when Abby noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"You cannot be serious?" She was now annoyed.

"What?" Harrison looked up from his food to follow her line of sight.

"She followed me here and is now sat with him."

Abby and Harrison were now staring but they couldn't care less to be honest. On the table next to them sat Mellie and Jake. They hadn't noticed them looking, so they went back to eating their lunch. After a few minutes Mellie had the nerve to talk about Olivia in front of them. Abby knew that Mellie had seen her before she started talking.

"You'll never guess what?" Mellie said to Jake, looking directly at Abby.

"What," he tried to say with a mouthful of food.

"Olivia Pope and Fitz Grant..." She began smirking at Abby.

"What about them..." Mellie just stared at him. "Ohh... really? Well I beat him to the punch. She's nothing special really. He'll see that soon enough I should expect." He said then laughed with some of his friends that had sat down.

At that, Harrison lost it. None of them really knew what happened that night at the party but, he really hoped what Jake was insinuating didn't actually happen. Harrison jumped up from his seat and lunged at Jake, his fist connecting with Jakes face, knocking him off his seat. Harrison followed him to the floor and carried on hitting him as hard as he could.

The next thing Harrison knew, he was being pulled off Jake and his arms were being held. He looked either side of him and saw that it was Jakes friends holding him.

"You can't even fight fairly." He shouted.

"You want to know what it was like?" Jake said standing up. "You want to know what it felt like when I," he was cut off by Harrison breaking loose and punching him again.

"You good for nothing piece of sh..." He didn't manage to finish before he was hit by Jakes friends.

"Oh my God, Harry!" Abby screamed. "Stop!"

"Can't fight your own battles Jake? Hit me while I'm down; show me how much of a man you really are." He teased from the floor.

Jake was about to hit Harrison when someone stepped in and protected him. The stranger helped him off the floor before standing next to him, daring Jake to start on him again.

Jake and his friends quickly disappeared with Mellie in tow. Not long after Harrison and Abby started to get ready to leave as well.

"Thanks man," Harrison said to the other boy.

"You're alright,"

"I'm Harrison by the way,"

"Huck... and I know. You're friends with Olivia aren't you?"

Harrison was confused, he looked at this 'Huck', he didn't recognise him but he was wearing the same uniform so he must go to his school. How did he know about Olivia?

"Yeah why?"

"I know the truth, what really happened at the party." He said quickly looking away from the stares of both Abby and Harrison.

Harrison and Abby sat back in their seats and motioned for Huck to sit down with them.

"What do you know?"

Huck went on to tell them everything he had seen at the party between not only Olivia and Jake but also Mellie and Jake. Abby felt like she was going to throw up at any minute. How did this manage to happen? Pulling out her phone she sent a quick message.

 _ **Abby:**_ _I need to speak with you ASAP. Call me!_

* * *

Fitz arrived in New York around 1.30pm. He ran through the courtyard and then through the entrance of the school and was let straight through to talk to Dr. Kipling.

"Dr. Kipling, I know this is very short notice and very unorthodox but, would I be able to talk to Abby please. It's urgent."

Samuel nodded his head, then exited his office. Five minutes later he was back with Abby in tow, he opened his office door for her then closed it behind her giving them some privacy. As Fitz looked at his sister he saw tears start to form in her eyes. It was unusual for Abby to cry, whatever she needed him for, it really was serious.

Abby closed the distance between them and walked into his open arms.

"Abbs... What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"Fitz... I don't know how to tell you this. It's horrible, I found out... I found out at lunch, I thought I was going to be sick."

"Found out what Abby?" He was trying to stay as calm as possible.

She snivelled a few time before talking. "What happened to Liv at that party..."

Fitz led them over to the couch that was in the office then sat down. Abby sat next to him, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"How do you know?"

"I was told." Fitz didn't say anything but she knew that he wanted her to tell him so she carried on. "There's this boy called Huck, he goes to school with Harry. He saw everything. Harry and Jake got into a fight at lunch time over some stuff he was spouting off about. It was about Liv, Fitz. Huck stepped in to help Harry then he told us about the party. He said he knew what had happened."

"Do I want to know this Abbs?"

Ignoring his comment she decided to just tell him.

"He said that he noticed Olivia and Jake at the party, he said that something seemed off about them. He knew that she didn't really hang out with Jake. He thinks that Jake must have slipped something into Olivia's drink, he didn't see though. The only thing he saw was Olivia stumbling away from him, Jake started to follow her but got distracted by Mellie. Huck had a bad feeling about the whole situation, so he started to follow Liv, he saw Mellie pass something off to Jake and then start talking to him. He didn't catch any of the conversation though as he turned to carry on following Liv."

She looked over to Fitz who was sat with his head in his hands. She knew that she had to tell him this. This wasn't something that she wanted to keep from him.

"Huck said that Olivia made it to the top of the stairs and into one of the bathrooms before slumping to the floor. He followed her in and shut the door to make sure that she was okay. But, before he had a chance to sit her up, Jake barged in his shorts were already falling down his legs apparently. He didn't know that Huck was in there obviously. He stood and squared up to Jake, telling him that whatever he planned on doing wasn't going to be happening. After Jake left, he stayed close by but he also wanted to give her, her privacy. Once he heard that people were looking for her, he knew she would be taken care of. He waited until one of us came in and then quietly disappeared into the crowd."

She looked back across at Fitz, he was now visibly shaking. He was upset, she was upset and for a few minutes they just sat in silence. She thought she heard Fitz crying at one stage but she wasn't sure.

"Who is this Jake?"

"He's at school with Harry. Stereotypical spoilt rich kid thinks the world owes him something. You know the type; Mummy and Daddy don't love him enough."

"I'm going to kill him, I swear. If I ever see him, he'll have bigger problems than his parents not loving him."

* * *

"Fitz is everything okay?" Samuel asked him. Abby had since gone back to class but Samuel insisted on talking to Fitz.

"Yeah, I suppose. Why?" He wasn't going to tell him about the party.

"Well I recently found out that you are close with Olivia Pope."

Fitz couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face.

"Yeah I am, why?"

"Well, she been speaking to me, she's not coping too well at the moment. I can't help but wonder if there's anything else going on that I don't know about."

Fitz felt a bit uneasy about answering his questions about her, he didn't know if it was his place to. Samuel continued anyway.

"I know she may be feeling a little... I don't know. I do wonder though, tomorrow will be her Mothers' birthday, maybe she is just feeling sad on top of everything else going on."

Fitz didn't say anything, she hadn't told him that it was supposed to be her Mothers' birthday tomorrow but then, they hadn't really spoken much.

"Dr. Kipling, I know I've been asking for a lot today but, could I see Olivia please? I understand if I can't but, I just feel she's at breaking point right now."

Samuel sat there thinking about what Fitz had asked of him.

"I'll tell you what," he began. "I'll take you to her, seeing as her behaviour has somewhat improved. Then you have to do something."

"What's that?" This was the most unusual conversation.

"You have to take her home. She's had a rough day. Like you said, she's at breaking point. Take her and your sister and go home. I'll understand if she isn't in tomorrow."

Fitz stood up and reached to shake his hand, he was so grateful that Samuel was so understanding. He knew he would still have to let her agents know that they were leaving but that wouldn't be a problem.

Fitz and Samuel walked though the school; it was approaching change over time, going into the last lesson of the day. Samuel started to walk slightly faster, wanting to get to her classroom before she came out. Samuel left him there and went to find Abby. He told Fitz that he would have her waiting in his office for them.

Fitz stood opposite the door to the room she was in and waited, several people walked out before she did. When he saw her she looked sad, not annoyed but sad. She didn't notice him at first but when she did she instantly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head against his chest.

"Hi Livvie..." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

At this moment neither of them cared if people were staring at them. When he didn't get a response he looked down and saw that she was crying into his jacket. He rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back for a few minutes. As the hallways started to clear again, he lifted her head from his chest so he could look at her. Seeing that barely anyone was around she willingly lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Hi..." He tried again, wiping the tears from her face with his thumb.

"I'm so fed up..."

"I know, c'mere. It's going to be okay." He said as he tightened his arms around her again.

* * *

As they walked into the house, Abby turned the T.V on, it automatically was on the news. As Olivia went to settle down on couch the saw what was playing on the news. She sat there not moving, intently watching, focusing on the images.

Once Fitz saw the screen he grabbed the remote to change it but, to his surprise he was stopped by Olivia.

"No don't, please."

"Are you sure Liv?" Abby asked sitting next to her.

She nodded her head and continued to watch the news. They were currently showing footage of the day that her Mother died. She had never seen the footage before; after it happened she shut herself away from all forms of news. She didn't want to watch it or see it in the papers. Fitz sat the other side of her on the couch and she reached for both his and Abby's hands.

As she watched she saw her Father, she thought she knew what had happened that day but she was wrong. She had been so wrong and he hadn't ever said anything to her. She watched the footage, and with tears rolling down her face, she realised how unnecessarily cruel she had been to her Father.

They replayed the footage over and over. She saw when the crowds first broke free, she saw her and her Mother getting lost in the crowd. Then she saw it, what she had been so wrong about, her Father. He fought against his protection detail, to try to get to them but they wouldn't let him go. He didn't run, he fought against them, he shouted for them.

Olivia began to cry loudly, she collapse into Fitz. It was overwhelming, she had hated him for so long for no reason. Fitz tried to calm her but it wasn't working, he momentarily looked towards Abby who looked upset as well. He knew what he needed to do but he didn't know if she would be too happy about it.

He reached down in front of them and into her bag. Pulling out her phone, he opened it and found her Fathers number, he heard it ringing and then waited for someone to answer.

"Mr. President, I'm Fitz Grant. I'm with Olivia."

She lifted her head off his chest, and saw that he was holding out the phone for her to take.

"Daddy... I'm so sorry," she cried into the phone.


	13. Chapter 13 - It's Okay To Be Upset

**Chapter 13 - It's Okay To Be Upset**

"Liv, you don't have to go today, no one will think anything of it."

"No, I do... I want to. I don't want to give anyone anymore reasons,"

"Reasons to what, Liv?" Abby questioned.

Olivia was adamant that she was going to school, although she spent most of the night upset about what today was, she wasn't backing down. Today would have been her Mother's birthday and both Fitz and now Abby had tried to tell her that nobody would mind if she wasn't in school.

"Abby..." Fitz warned, he had already had this discussion with Olivia and it was obvious that she had made up her mind, and it wasn't going to be changed.

"Okay," Abby said walking away, she didn't want to cause any arguments, not today.

"Livvie..." Fitz started.

Neither of them had slept much the previous night. Olivia had woken up unusually early and was now completely ready for school. It was only just approaching 8am, they didn't have to be in school for at least half an hour but she wanted to do something first.

"Fitz... erm, would you do something for me?" She asked, although she knew he would more than likely say yes, she was still nervous to ask.

"What's that?"

She broke eye contact with him and started to play with her breakfast.

"Would you... Will you come with me to my Mom's grave?"

He closed the distance between them, sitting on the bar stool next to her. He placed his hand into hers. She looked at his hand, he'd had his cast taken off and replaced with a soft brace. He was supposed to keep it on at all times, but it annoyed him.

"Yeah, of course I will, if you want me to be there."

"I do..." She replied looking up at him. "I think I might need you there today."

As soon as Abby was ready they all made their way to the cemetery. Fitz had phoned Samuel and explained what they were doing and that the girls would be late, but they would both be there afterwards.

* * *

Abby left slightly before Fitz and Olivia did, taking Fitz' car with her. When Olivia was ready to leave her agents took her and Fitz back to school. As they pulled up outside the school, Fitz asked the agents for some privacy. After they got out of the car, he lifted Olivia from his side and cupped her face.

"I know that was hard for you... You don't have to go into school Livvie. It's okay to admit you're not up to it today."

Without saying anything she pulled away from him and let herself out of the car. He opened his door and raced round to her.

"Liv... Livvie. Stop, please." He said following behind her, as she was speed walking towards the school. He managed to catch up to her pretty quickly, he stood in front of her effectively blocking her path and placed his hands on her upper arms.

"Fitz. Let me go."

"No."

"Fitz... Please let me go,"

"I'm not going to let you go in there upset and angry with me. I'm sorry. I know you want to be here, but Livvie. It's already been a rough week for you and I know you want to tough it out but; I just don't think that being here today of all days will help you. I don't want to see you anymore upset than you already are."

"Fitz..." She said starting to cry.

He opened his arms and she walked into them willingly. After a few minutes, she wiped her eyes and stepped back from him.

"Livvie, I know this is just you putting on a brave face. Putting on some sort of act. You don't have to do that with me."

"Life is just an act Fitz," she mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I need to do this,"

"You don't Livvie..." He said reaching for her again. "I know you're strong but sometimes it's okay, it's okay to show that you have weaknesses. It's what makes us human. It takes the strongest of people to admit to their weakness." He just couldn't wrap his head around, why going to school today was so important to her.

Olivia couldn't understand how he hadn't lost his temper with her. He was so calm. She let him comfort her again; she then slowly lifted her head and connected her lips with his. They passionately kissed each other not caring that they were stood in the courtyard of her school. They were so consumed by one another that they didn't notice the person walking up to them.

At the loud sound of someone clearing their throat, they separated. Turning around in Fitz' arms, Olivia saw her Father standing there. Fitz quickly dropped his arms from around her and although they were no longer there, she could still feel him. Her back was basically up against his chest. She reached back with her right hand and grabbed hold of his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Dad?"

"Olivia..."

It wasn't just Fitz that was shocked and somewhat apprehensive. Olivia was too. Her Dad had just caught her kissing Fitz and it wasn't like it was a friendly kiss on the cheek. Her Dad had never seen her kissing anybody before, but to say that Fitz was just anybody was underplaying how important he was to her. Although they hadn't really talked about it, she not only considered him one of her best friends but also her boyfriend.

"Dad, this is..."

"Fitz Grant, I'm assuming" he cut off.

"Yes, Sir." Fitz answered removing his hand from Olivia's and offering it for Eli to shake.

"It's good to meet you son. Olivia, what do you say we get off the street?"

Of course he wanted to know what this thing with Fitz was but he wasn't going to discuss that, standing in the school courtyard. Without waiting for a response, Eli and his detail walked into the school. Olivia turned to face Fitz, offered him a small smile and then tugged forwards on his hand, so they could follow her Father into school.

* * *

"Morning Mary," Olivia said to Samuel's secretary before sitting on the couch outside his office.

Her Father had gone in to talk to Dr. Kipling and she thought it would be best if she waited outside. Fitz sat down next to her. He lifted his arm up and over her head before placing it down on the back of the couch. Olivia took it as her opportunity to snuggle into his side. She turned slightly and placed her hand across his abdomen. He tightened his arm around her and pulled her in close to himself.

Mary looked on at the pair. She could tell that Olivia wasn't herself. There were no witty comments and no smart remarks from her this morning, she knew why and she understood why. Everyone did. If they had a T.V or had seen a newspaper, they knew why.

She didn't know much about Fitz, only really enough to know of him. However, he seemed to care for Olivia and be a good influence on her, and she needed that right now.

In the time that Eli was in Samuel's office, Mary saw a range of emotions from Olivia. She couldn't help but sit and watch them. Olivia seemed to go from being visibly upset and Fitz comforting her to, laughing at whatever he was saying to her. It was so nice to see her like this she thought to herself. She seemed so carefree, so relaxed. The wall that she had built around herself recently, seemed to have disappeared.

"Abby?" Olivia said, she happened to look up and Abby walked towards Mary.

"Liv? You're here?"

They were interrupted by the door to Samuel's office opening and her Father walking out.

"And your Dad," she said looking at Olivia again.

"Abigail," Fitz scolded her for being rude.

"I'm sorry, Mr. President."

Olivia laughed at Abby before teasing her. "Abigail..."

"Shut up Liv."

"Girls that enough," Samuel spoke for the first time, looking between Abby and Olivia.

"Dad, this is Abby. She is my best friend and she's also Fitz' sister."

"It's nice to meet you Abby."

Olivia hadn't bothered to untangle herself from Fitz. The longer her Father stood in front of them, the more conscious she was beginning to feel.

"Olivia, I think we need to talk." Eli said not looking very amused.

Whatever he and Samuel had spoken about didn't seem to sit too well with him. She was now trying to rack her brain to think what she could have done. She knew that he already knew about her behaviour at school. She didn't know what else there could be. Now she was worrying.

"Miss Grant, you can go back to class now," she heard from Samuel as she was getting up. Abby shot her a sympathetic look before leaving.

Fitz stood up with her and before she walked into Samuels office with her Father, she turned to him and spoke quietly.

"Wait for me?"

He nodded his head at her, then watched her follow her Father into Dr. Kipling's office.

* * *

About 25 minutes later, she re-emerged. She walked towards Fitz as he stood up and her Dad walked towards the door.

"I'll be at the house Olivia."

When she didn't acknowledge what he had said, he took the hint and left. They made their way back outside and stood in the courtyard of the school. She leaned into Fitz, placing her forehead flat against his chest and let out a sigh.

"Everything okay?"

"No..."

He wrapped his arms around her, encasing her. They stood quietly for a minute or so before he leaned back slightly to look at her still leaning against his chest.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No..."

"Okay, do you want to go home?"

"No..."

"Livvie, give me a clue," He said lifting her chin, so he could look at her properly.

"My Dad said I'm not staying in school, that I was having the day off."

Fitz wanted to say he agreed with her Father but he held back from saying it. He already knew how she would feel about that, they'd had that conversation this morning. More than once.

"Okay,"

"And I'm going down to D.C with him, for the weekend." She added looking away from him.

"Liv..."

"I asked if you could come too..." She looked up at him to see a surprised look on his face. When he didn't say anything she placed her head back against his chest and she carried on. "I know you came down for the weekend, and I didn't want to just leave. After all you made the effort to get here."

After a few minutes when he still hadn't said anything, she picked her head up and stepped away.

"Fitz?"

"What did your Father say?"

"He agreed to it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'm definitely sure he said yes. I mean yes and no don't exactly sound similar." She said smiling at him.

"Funny... You know what I mean. Are you sure you want me to come? Do you not want to have this weekend with your Dad?"

"Fitz..." She started, as she walked back towards him, "I'm sure. I most definitely want you to come with me. I know my Dad and I need time but I also need you."

Although it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, Olivia knew that the relationship with her Father wasn't going to go back to normal overnight. She needed to work on that, with him. She needed time with him but, she wasn't ready for this weekend.

"Okay, I'll come."

* * *

Fitz and Olivia left the school hand in hand, they stopped at Fitz' first so he could pack a bag for the weekend before they headed over to hers. Whilst she was waiting for Fitz, she quickly shot Abby a text to let her know what was going on.

"Fitz..." Olivia called, an idea had popped into her head.

"Yeah,"

"Pack some swimming shorts."

Pulling up outside her house Fitz noticed how different it was. For one, there were a lot more agents around that he could see, and probably even some he couldn't see. Their presence was a little unnerving. Although he was with Olivia, he was still stopped and searched before he went into the house. Albeit against Olivia's request.

"Dad, do they really have to search him?" Olivia asked as they walked into the house.

"It's okay, really..." Fitz tried.

"No, it's not okay." She looked at him. "Dad?" She asked again when she didn't see him in the front room.

"In here,"

"Where?"

"Kitchen..."

"Dad, why is Fitz being searched?"

"I'm sorry, I'll make them stop. Especially if you're going to be around a lot. That could very easily and very quickly become tiring, I should expect."

"Thanks Dad. So when are we leaving?"

"Soon, there's just one thing I would like to do first."

* * *

Fitz was very reluctant to get out of the car; he thought this was something that she needed to do with her Father. And only her Father. They had already been here once today, he had been here with her but now she was insisting that he get out of the car. It wasn't that Fitz didn't want to be there for her, he just thought that she and her Dad would want to do this together. That, they may want some privacy.

"Please, Fitz..." She murmured before she opened her door.

How could he deny her? He opened his door and walked round to meet her on the other side of the car. So here they were again. Him, then Olivia and then her Father, stood in a row. He watched as Eli walked forwards and knelt down.

"Have you been here already, Liv?" He asked, not moving from where he was on the floor.

"Yeah, I came with Fitz and Abby before school."

She just watched as he nodded his head and then placed the flowers down, neatly arranging them.

"Dad..."

"Yeah,"

"I came this morning, to erm... To tell Mom that I was, " she clenched Fitz' hand, causing him to look at her. He could see the tears rolling down her face. "I told Mom, that... That I was, that I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He asked turning to face her.

"For everything... How I have been, I know I've been... Awful. If that's enough?"

"Liv..." Eli said walking towards her.

"I'm sorry Dad. I just, I miss her."

"I know, but Liv. It's okay to be upset."

She slowly started to walk forwards, letting go of Fitz at the last second and walking into her Fathers waiting arms.

"I'm sad too Liv. I miss her too."

"I was so mean though, you didn't deserve that,"

"You were hurting Liv, I knew that."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"You weren't ready for that... You wouldn't listen to me, you wouldn't even stay in Washington."

Eli knew that if he would have tried to speak to her about that day, she would have shut down. He could deal with her being angry with him and wanting to stay in New York but, he wouldn't have been able to cope with losing her forever too. She probably would have accused him of lying to her anyway.

Pulling away from her Dad, she stepped back towards Fitz. Not long later, they were back in the car and heading for the airport.

* * *

It had been a stressful morning for Olivia and she felt herself drifting off to sleep not long after they had left the cemetery. As much as she tried to fight it, it overtook her. Leaning against Fitz, she quickly fell asleep.

When they arrived at the airport, Eli had used the excuse of 'you're younger and fitter than I am', to get Fitz to carry Olivia on board. Of course there were no complaints from Fitz, although her Dad could have asked anyone of his agents. They had tried to wake Olivia but when they only received groans and grumbles from her they gave up.

Once on board, Fitz carried her through to the bedroom area and gently placed her down. He covered her then placed a kiss on her forehead before walking back to the main area and taking a seat. He wanted to stay with Olivia but didn't think that her Father would agree.

It wasn't long after they had taken off and Olivia was making her way through the plane, when she heard Fitz and her Father talking. She overheard them talking and although she knew it was wrong, she stopped so they wouldn't know she was there. She just couldn't help herself.

"Yes, Sir. I am at Harvard at the moment, I'm in my last year of school."

"So that makes you what... 21?"

"Erm, not yet Sir, I'm still 20. My birthday isn't until June."

"Right, what else do you then, when you're not studying?"

"Well, I work for my Mothers company and I have spent time at my Fathers clinic, shadowing him."

"What do your parents do?"

"My Mother is a former supermodel, who now owns and runs Grants Models. My Father is a Doctor, he has his own practice and although he still works in hospitals, he spends the majority of his time working there."

"Do you have any siblings Fitz?" Eli asked genuinely interested in Fitz.

So far Fitz was ticking all of his boxes. He seemed to be a sensible young man; he was at a good university, studied hard, had a plan of where he wanted to go in life, made time outside of his studies for work and obviously cared about Olivia a lot.

"Yes, Sir. Two,"

Just a Fitz was about to carry on, he stood up as he saw Olivia walking towards him.

"Livvie..."

"Livvie?" Eli mumbled, more to himself than anyone else as he turned to look behind him, where Fitz was looking.

He couldn't believe it. She had only let her Mother call her that, when he had called her Livvie after her Mother died she had a meltdown. Since then he hasn't heard anyone say that name. But here they were, and instead of freaking out she was smiling. Who was Fitz to her, he must be special if she allows him to call her Livvie, Eli thought as he watched Olivia walk towards Fitz.

"Hi Fitz...Dad."

"Did you sleep well? How do you feel?" Fitz asked as he hugged her.

Olivia noticed that her Father seemed to be stunned momentarily. Letting go of Fitz she moved to sit next to her Father.

"Dad... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied looking at her.

* * *

Less than an hour later they were landing in D.C, after they got off the plane there was a short car ride back to the Whitehouse. It was early afternoon by time they arrived, leading up to the White House, Fitz could see just how many agents were around. He saw the press waiting to see the President return. It was a lot to take in and he was sure that at this moment he probably looked like a tourist. Wide eyed and trying to look at everything at once.

The car came to a stop by a side entrance. The three of them got out of the car and Fitz followed Olivia and Eli inside. As he made it inside he couldn't help but noticed everything. Whilst Olivia just walked past everything, he wanted to stop and look at everything.

"Fitz come on. I'll give you a tour later." She said smiling at him.

"Liv why don't you take Fitz to the residence and get him settled in. I have some work I need to do but I'll be back for dinner tonight." Her Father said before kissing her cheek then walking away. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Fitz," Olivia said grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

After showing Fitz the residence and settling him into the room he would be staying in, Olivia decided that they could do with having some fun. After asking Fitz, they both got changed and headed to the swimming pool.

"Fitz..." Olivia laughed, "No... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. No! Don't even think about it," she said, frantically pleading as he was walking her backwards towards the pool.

"Too late," he said as he pushed her into the pool, laughing when she came back up to the surface.

"Fitz!" She screamed trying but failing to sound angry.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I am," he said before cannon balling into the pool, splashing her more.

He came back to the surface as she finished wiping the water from her eyes. Quickly swimming over to the edge she lifted herself out of the pool, watching as he did the same. They were now standing on opposite sides of the pool. Staring each other down. As he started to walk towards her she moved further away. They ended up chasing each other around the pool.

"Liv, it's not safe to run on a wet floor. You should stop." He called still chasing her.

"Pot kettle, Fitz." She shouted back.

He finally managed to catch up to her, holding her against himself. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other round her waist. Her back was against his chest.

"Say you're sorry Liv." He said in her ear.

She just shook her head, still wriggling trying to loosen his grip.

"Say it Livvie,"

"Never..." She laughed at him.

"You're such a meanie. You know that right?"

"The truth hurts Fitz." She said looking back and laughing at his badly executed sad face.

Fitz started walking them both back towards the edge of the pool, intending on dumping her into it again.

She managed to turn round in his arms, fully aware of what he was trying to do Olivia was ready to employ any tactic that she thought would work. She reached her arms up, one of them landing flat against his chest and the other, went around his neck. Her hand was playing with his hair. She gently pulled his head down to hers and kissed him slowly.

He broke the kiss, looking at her suspiciously.

"That's not going to work Miss Pope." He said before he gently pushed her into the pool again, then jumping in next to her.

Before she had a chance to swim away Fitz grabbed her waist, pulling her back to him again.

"Are you sorry yet?"

"Yeah..." She said half heartedly.

"That's really convincing Livvie, do you want another go at it."

She nodded her head before speaking. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, whatever for?" He mocked.

"I'm sorry for saying, 'it's a good job you have a brain, because your looks don't do you any favours.'" She couldn't help but laugh after she said it.

When Olivia saw Fitz after they got changed, she couldn't help but stare at him. His body was something else. He caught her staring so she decided to play with him a little.

After he got the confession that he wanted, he rested his hands against the sides of her head, cupping her face.

"Fitz, your wrist. Where's your support? You should be wearing it."

"It's fine," he cut her off by kissing her.

Soon she was kissing him back, just as things were heating up Olivia abruptly stopped. Fitz looked at her the confusion etched on his face.

"Liv..."

"I think, can we, we should stop."

She knew that if they carried on, where this would be heading, and she didn't know if she was ready that yet. She was nervous to ask him, she didn't know why but she was afraid he would think of her differently.

"Yeah sure, if you want to Liv." He smiled softly at her.

With the look he was giving her, all of the nervousness seemed to melt away. For the next hour, they played around in the pool before getting out and getting changed.

They made it back to the residence after a quick tour of the White House, although they didn't actually go into many of the rooms, because there were meetings going on, Olivia had promised that they would later on. Walking in, Fitz could hear his phone ringing. He had left it there as he wouldn't need it in the pool. Looking at the name flashing up on the phone, he thought it best that he answered.

"Hello... Fitz?"

"Yeah Mum. What's up?"

"This strange thing happened to me today. Imagine this," she began, Fitz knew this could take a while so he sat down on the couch next to Olivia. "I was coming in from work today and as I turned on my television, I saw the news was still on. And then, I saw. Well I saw images of Olivia and her Father walking into the White House. But the strange thing is, I saw someone walk in with them that looked a lot like you. How strange. I know that it couldn't have been you though, because you would have told me something like that."

Fitz sighed, he knew he had forgotten something. Between taking Olivia home and leaving for D.C and everything that happened in between, he had forgotten to tell his Mother that he would be going to the White House.

Olivia twisted her body, so her head was resting in Fitz' lap and listened to him talk.

"Mum, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to not tell you."

"No I'll be back on Sunday."

Olivia felt Fitz' move his hand onto her shoulder, he smiled at her as he rubbed up and down her arm.

"Yes, Mother... I don't know, I'll speak to her."

Olivia looked at him, wondering if they were talking about her.

"No... Not right now. Okay, bye Mum."

As Fitz ended the call, Olivia turned so she was laying on her back instead of her side. She was in two minds whether or not to ask him about the call, but curiosity got the best of her.

"Was that your Mom?" She asked looking up at him.

She saw him smile and move his hand slightly before answering.

"Yeah,"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, she saw us on the news and I may have forgotten to tell her I was coming here."

She entwined their fingers and focussed on playing with his hand as he carried on talking.

"Also, she asked if you've given any thought to coming to spend Christmas with us."

Bingo. There it was. She had a feeling about it.

"Fitz..."

"I know you have to speak to your Father, but I would..."

"Speak to your Father about what?" Eli questioned walking up behind them.

Hearing her Father, Olivia quickly sat up. She remained tucked into Fitz' side and held onto his hand. Fitz shot her an apologetic look, he knew she probably wasn't ready to ask and he definitely didn't mean to drop her in it.

"Liv?" Eli asked again.

"About spending Christmas with Fitz' family... In Switzerland."

 **AN**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. Here's another, let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Dirty Tactics

**Chapter 14 - Dirty Tactics**

"Liv? What are you doing? What time is it?"

"Ssshh..." She said reaching towards him, holding out her hand. "C'mon."

Fitz sat up in bed and looked at her. Was she going crazy? Why was she so happy... and awake?

"Liv, what are you doing?"

"It's time for our tour. Our proper tour." She said trying to pull him off the bed.

She was just about there, with getting him out of the bed when he pulled her to him. She squealed and fell into him. Giggling as he held onto to her.

"I was just about to sleep when I remembered that we hadn't done the proper tour."

"I was, asleep Livvie. I was having this really nice dream where I got to sleep until it was actually daylight."

She chuckled at that which caused him to smile at her. He stood up taking her with him, and he let her lead them out of the room.

* * *

"And this is where they do the press briefings." She said as she went and stood behind the podium. "Ask me a question Fitz."

Fitz smiled at her enthusiasm, he thought for a minute, thinking of a question her could ask her.

"Miss Pope, what can you tell us about that God-like man you were seen with around the White House yesterday?"

"God-like... Hmm, I'm sure he just goes by Mr. President and sometimes Dad." She laughed when she saw the look on his face. "Next question?"

"Has anyone ever told you how funny you are?" He asked sarcastically walking towards her, standing next to her behind the podium.

"Hmm," she pretended to think about it for a minute. "Your turn," She said moving past him and standing where he was stood.

"Okay," Fitz cleared his throat, and pretended to straighten out his shorts and t-shirt. Since she gave him no chance to get changed. "I'm ready Miss Pope."

"Mr. Grant are you currently in a relationship with Miss Pope?"

"Yes, I am." He said flashing a smile at her.

"How does it feel to be going out with the Presidential Wild child? What's it like?"

"Honestly? I wouldn't know, that not who she really is. Deep down, that's not her and she doesn't have to pretend with me. There's no act, I know that and she knows that too."

He looked across at Olivia and could see her gazing back at him. He was sure he could see her crying.

"Does that answer your question?" He carried on with the role play.

Once he saw that she still hadn't moved, he stepped down and walked towards her.

"Livvie?"

She looked at him, she wanted to say something but nothing would come. That was a shock; she couldn't get over how lucky she was to have Fitz. He was so attentive, so caring and she didn't know what to say about it. She felt like words wouldn't be enough.

He saw the struggle written all over her face, so he decided to change the subject.

"So wheres next on our afterhours White House tour?"

That seemed to snap her out of her haze.

"I'll show you."

They made their way through the White House hand in hand, turning quickly down corridors and through doors. Fitz didn't really have a clue where he was going but he didn't worry too much as Olivia did. She finally stopped outside a door and turned to face Fitz.

"Where are we Liv?"

"You'll see... Just, close your eyes first."

"Liv..."

"Please Fitz..."

She waited until Fitz closed his eyes then took his both of his hands; she walked backwards taking him with her until they were stood in the centre of the room.

"Okay... You can open your eyes now."

Fitz slowly opened his eyes, spinning round he took in his surroundings.

"Wow..."

"It's cool isn't it?"

"Are we allowed to be in here?"

"Erm... I'm not entirely sure." She hesitated to answer.

"Livvie? Are you trying to get me arrested?"

"Well... But just look where you are; think about the people that have been in here."

"That's what I mean. We've broken into the Oval Office. It's just, I'm speechless. "

They only spent a little bit of time wondering around before making their way back to the residence, getting back just before 1.30am.

As they were creeping back through the residence, they didn't notice that Eli was awake. He had woken up with a headache and went to find something to take. As he sat in the kitchen drinking some water, he heard the soft sounds of Olivia giggling. Wondering why Olivia would be awake so early, he decided to see what was happening.

"Livvie... shh." Fitz tried to quiet her.

"Sorry..." She said still laughing slightly.

Eli heard them get closer and watched them walked past the open door not realising he was there. She was walking forwards whilst Fitz was walking backwards, holding hands. She seemed so carefree... So happy and he was glad.

"Fitz!" Olivia said loudly, trying to warn him.

"Ouch!" Fitz said, trying to keep quiet, as he collided with the door frame. "That's it, were swapping."

"No... I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." She attempted, but the laughing didn't help her to seem sincere.

"Nope. That's twice now. You need to have a hazard sign. 'Warning, chance of personal injury.'" He said smiling at her. Before turning them both round.

Olivia had wanted to see if they could make it back to her room walking backwards. He had no idea why he'd agreed to it.

"My turn," he said grinning wickedly at her.

"Be gentle... Please."

Eli waited until he could no longer hear them before moving back to his room. He wanted to know what they had been doing so early in the morning but, he wasn't sure whether he should ask. He would leave it until the morning anyhow.

He wanted this weekend to go well. He wanted his daughter back, back to how she used to be. So kind and caring, easy going. They used to have the best times together. He didn't want to miss her anymore. And, if that meant having Fitz here too, he could deal with that, it was the perfect opportunity to get to know such an important person in her life right now. He never really knew any of her friends, her Mother did, but that was going to change.

* * *

Fitz was woken by a knocking sound on the door. He didn't know how long whoever it was had been knocking but her had only just heard it. After the late night they had he really didn't want to be up again so soon. He made his way to the door and opened it slowly, still rubbing his eyes.

"Fitzgerald, good morning."

Fitz was stunned. "Mr. President... Sir. Good morning, I can explain," he added quickly.

After playing around last night they ended up in Olivia's room, they cuddled up on the bed and whilst Fitz said he needed to go back to his own room, obviously that didn't happen. So here they were. They or more so he, had been caught by her Father.

"Fitz..." They both heard a sleepy voice. "Who are you talking to?"

Fitz and Eli just stared at each other, not really sure what the best thing to say was.

"Ermm... Your Dad." Fitz said still looking at Eli. He couldn't figure out his facial expression. He seemed emotionless.

Olivia shot up in bed, that was unexpected. She barely had time to process before she heard her Father again.

"Fitzgerald, Olivia... I think we should have breakfast together. I'll wait for you in the dining room."

Fitz closed the door after Eli left, turning round to find Olivia out of bed but she wasn't stood next to him. She was stood on the opposite side of the room.

"Liv, what are we going to..."

He was cut off by her walking to him and kissing him.

"Don't worry Fitz."

That was a surprise. Usually it was him attempting to soothe her but it was the other way round now.

"We didn't do anything wrong, we're adults."

"You're not Livvie. You're only 17."

"Relax Fitz, it's only my Dad. He'll be fine."

Fitz hugged her tightly, hoping she would be right. He found it odd that she referred to her Dad as 'just Dad' when he is the President. But to her he was just her Dad. Either way, he didn't want Eli to think badly of him.

* * *

"Fitz, stop. Just, look... We can hold hands."

They were making their way through to breakfast and Fitz insisted that he walked away from Olivia. It's not that he didn't want to hold her hand, it's just, he didn't know what her Fathers reaction would be.

"Fitz," she said again, stopping to reach out to him.

As he stopped he took in her face then, wordlessly he moved towards her. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead then took her hand in his. He needed to calm himself down, panicking wasn't helping anyone. They quietly and slowly walked hand in hand the remainder of the way through the residence.

"Good morning," they heard as they walked into the kitchen.

Eli studied the pair of them before continuing to move around the kitchen.

"You're cooking? What's the occasion?" Olivia asked confused, her Father, whilst good at cooking rarely did.

"I just thought as we haven't had breakfast together for a while, it would make a nice treat."

"Oh,"

"Good morning Fitz." Eli said looking directly at him.

"Good morning, Sir." He replied, looking straight back at him, the earlier nervousness pushed to the back of his mind.

Olivia looked between Fitz and her Father, they were still staring at each other, as if neither was going to back down. She gently tugged on Fitz' arm, which caused him to look at her.

"Let's go sit down,"

They made their way over to the breakfast counter and sat down next to each other. Shortly after they say down, Eli joined them bringing the plated food with him. They were eating in silence that was until it was broken.

"Did you two have fun last night?" Eli asked, not looking up from him breakfast.

Fitz and Olivia turned their heads slightly to look at each other.

"Umm, yeah I guess." Olivia responded.

"What did you do?"

"I gave Fitz and quick tour and then we went swimming."

"No I mean after that," Eli said now looking directly at Olivia, after a few seconds he turned his gaze to Fitz.

"What?" Olivia asked, confused as to how he knew about last night.

"Don't lie to me Olivia... I heard you early this morning."

He may have sounded a bit off with them, that wasn't his intention; he just wanted to know why Fitz was waking up in his daughter's room this morning. Was he being overly protective? Possibly, but he didn't know Fitz that well. Not yet anyway.

"I'm sorry Sir, that was,"

"My fault," Olivia interrupted. She didn't want Fitz to get the blame for this. After all, she was the one that begged him not to leave.

"Liv..." Fitz said looking at her.

Not looking at Fitz she continued. "I showed him some more of the Whitehouse, places we couldn't go to earlier, it was late when we got back and I, I didn't want..."

"You didn't want what?" Her Father questioned.

"I didn't want him to leave," she murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

Fitz reached for her hand under the table, he knew why and guessing by the look on Eli's face, her Father did not. He was trying to reassure her but he couldn't tell if it was working or not.

"Why not?" He questioned completely oblivious to what was going on.

Olivia grabbed Fitz' hand, probably more forcefully than she intended to. She was looking at their connected hands, so focussed on them, that she didn't seem to hear her Father.

Seeing that Olivia wasn't going to respond Fitz took it upon himself to.

"We were going to watch a film together, we must have fallen asleep without realising."

"Oh,"

Based on Eli's response, Fitz couldn't be sure that he believed them completely. Yeah, he may have just lied to her Father, the President, but what was he supposed to do. She obviously hadn't told her Father about her sleeping issues and she wasn't ready to tell him just yet. It seemed like the best thing to do.

After a few moments, Olivia lifted her gaze from their connected hands. She offered her Father a small smile before turning her head towards Fitz. She was met by his blue eyes. What was she supposed to do... or even say to him? She had heard what he said. To be honest, she didn't really know how she was feeling. On the one hand, she wanted to thank him but on the other, well... On the other, she was mad. Not so much at him, perhaps more at herself. He had lied to her Father. For her... And she let him. She didn't want him to have to do that.

"Livvie?"

She was drawn from her thoughts by his voice. The soft tone brought her round.

"Are you alright?" Fitz asked quietly, leaning into her as he spoke.

They were broken from their bubble when Eli excused himself from the table. Olivia watched her Dad walk away, making sure he wouldn't overhear them.

"Why Fitz?" She asked turning to face him.

"Why what?" He asked back genuinely confused.

"Why did you lie to him about last night?"

"It wasn't a complete lie..."

"Fitz..."

"What did you want me to say? The truth?" He said, lowering his voice.

"I don't know..." She replied quickly, conscious of her Dad coming back. "I just, thank you. I think. I don't like it though." She said turning away from him.

"What?" He asked as he turned her back in his direction.

"You having to lie for me."

"Hey..." He said lifting her chin and smiling at her. "It really is fine." He didn't give her a chance to respond, instead he quickly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently.

"Ahem..."

They were broken apart by the sound of Eli clearing his throat.

"Well, I'd say we are just about finished with breakfast." He said before walking out of the room.

Olivia was mortified to say the least. That was the second time her Father had caught her kissing Fitz. It was becoming a habit. One that she partly didn't like. At the soft chuckle coming from beside her, she turned to face Fitz.

"I don't know who was more shocked. You, or your Dad." He said unable to control his laughter.

"Oh, shush..." She said playfully also unable to not smile at him. He had seemed to relax a little in her Fathers presence.

* * *

Her Father was due to visit a local sports centre that afternoon and knowing her love for sports, Eli had asked if she wanted to go with him. Of course Fitz was welcome too. For about an hour after he asked her, she panicked.

"Liv... You don't have to say yes. He won't mind, I'm sure."

"But then won't he want to know why I don't want to go?"

"Maybe, maybe not though. Look if you go, I'll be there if things become too overwhelming. "Fitz said pulling her in for a hug.

This had to be hard for her. It was like her Father hadn't thought about it. It wasn't an attempt to be mean; it was probably just an oversight. But, this would be the first time for Olivia back in the public eye with him, since her Mother's death. It was a lot for her to process.

It seemed like a case of being thrown in at the deep end. Then standing and watching to see if she could swim. Was it intentional? Who was to know?

"Okay then..." She responded, quietly making up her mind. "Let's find my Dad."

* * *

3 hours later and Fitz and Olivia were engrossed in a highly competitive game of touch rugby.

They had arrived at the sports centre and after being given a tour, they had been approached by some of the younger members and asked to play with them. Of course Olivia agreed for both herself and Fitz almost instantly. They had been put on different teams and that was when the fun started.

"Just you watch it..." Olivia whispered as she stood next to Fitz, deep into the game.

His team had a hefty lead in the game which infuriated Olivia. She didn't like to lose, especially if it was going to be against Fitz.

"Why?" Fitz replied smiling at her.

"You're going down."

"Oh yeah... Look at the scores Livvie. Look. At. The. Scores." He said laughing as he took off running.

Olivia had been playing in a forward position but she swapped to defensive so she could mark Fitz.

"Yeah!" She heard Fitz calling for the ball and that's when she saw her opportunity. There was under a minute left on the clock.

As she took off after him, she knew what she needed to do. The original plan was to just grab his tag but that plan soon changed as she lost her footing and ended up bundling into him. It resembled an actual rugby tackle. The pair of them hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch... What the... Livvie?" Fitz said as he picked himself up off the floor, reaching down to help Olivia up too.

"Oops..." She laughed as the whistle for full time went.

"I think that may have been a foul, you know..."

"I know." She replied as if it was perfectly normal.

"What's that? Dirty tactics from Little Livvie Pope?"

Olivia laughed at him then tapped his chest before walking towards the young children. She went over there to both congratulate and thank them for letting them join in on their game. Fitz soon followed her over and they were both greeted by her Father, who was already talking to the kids.

After a few minutes of talking and some quick photos, they were making their way back outside to the cars.

As they made it outside, they noticed the ever present cameras. As they were making their way across the street, Fitz felt Olivia move closer to him, he took her hand in his in an effort to comfort her somewhat.

When they arrived back to the residence, Fitz wanted to have a shower, which left Olivia and her Father alone for the time being. She knew that she needed to ask him if he had made a decision about Christmas but she was hesitant to. What about if he said no? Then what would she do? Slowly she was building herself up to it. It was now or never.

"Dad..."

"Yeah..." He replied as he sat down in the couch, taking off his tie.

"Erm," She said as she began to pace forwards and backwards. "I just wanted to, I mean... Have you thought about Christmas yet?"

"Christmas?" He questioned, as he watched his daughter pacing.

"You know... About me spending it with Fitz' family. You said you would think about it."

"Oh, yes. I did didn't I? I have given it some thought, and I'm not sure Olivia." He looked up to see the sad expression on her face. He needed to explain before she took off. "I think, that this would be our first Christmas without your Mother. I was hoping that we would spend some time together. Just us, we don't need anything spectacular and just do things that we used to do. That we would usually do."

"Dad... I,"

"I know you want to go, I do, and Fitz seems like a nice young man but I still have some concerns."

"Like what?" She would entertain her Fathers questions, if it meant that there may be a chance of her going to Switzerland.

"Well... Don't take this the wrong way but, how long have you known him."

She thought for a little while before she answered.

"Since Abby's birthday I guess."

"And how much do you know about him?"

"Dad...Why? What are you...? You can't be serious?" That stumped her, what was he getting at?

"I'm very serious Olivia,"

"Why don't you just look into him, if you're so concerned?" She snapped at him. Why was he being like this? Fitz was a nice, decent person and he was making him out to be some kind of monster. That wasn't him. She knew him.

Olivia stormed off, running out of the living area straight back to her room. That may have been a move of a petulant child but she didn't care. She barged through her door and before she knew it she collided with something solid. She felt herself falling but before she hit the floor she felt herself being caught.

"Liv?" Fitz questioned, wondering why she was in such as rush. That was before he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

She tried to move past him but he wouldn't allow her to, his arms tightening around her.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"He said no, Fitz."

 **AN**

 **Sorry it's been a while. I've been so so busy recently, I haven't had a weekend to myself in god knows how long and I'm not going to have for a while. So sorry in advance... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and as always let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Just Check

**Chapter 15 - Just Check**

Fitz was woken by the loud ringing sound of Olivia's phone. He wasn't sure if it was an alarm or someone calling her, either way it was annoying.

He didn't know what the time was but glancing outside he noticed that it wasn't daylight. That was enough for him. It was too early still. She didn't need to be awake yet.

Moving quickly, he leaned over Olivia to shut the noise off, hitting the screen with his finger until the sound stopped. He relaxed back onto the bed behind her, wrapping his arm around her middle.

It was like déjà vu. That noise. Waking him again, was the sound of Olivia's phone. He didn't realise he had fallen asleep again until he was rudely awoken. Groaning, he leaned over again, this time picking the phone up after shutting off the alarm first time. He'd learnt his lesson. He was going to check for any more alarms.

Unlocking the phone, he saw the alarm times. He inwardly groaned. Why? He asked himself. 6am and 6.30am. The two set times, for the weekend. Then it clicked, they must have been set for school. Smiling to himself, he wondered if she ever got up to these alarms because when he's been with her, it's more like 8am by time she emerged from her bed, which leaves her rushing to get to school on time.

Instead of leaning across her again, he placed the phone on the bed, kissed her head and settled himself again, intent on going back to sleep.

No longer than half an hour later, Olivia woke. Struggling to open her eyes, she couldn't figure out where she was. Slowly waking, she could feel someone holding onto her. Turning, she saw Fitz still asleep next to her.

Forcing her eyes to open, she took in her surroundings. The minute she realised where she was, was the minute she started panicking. She rushed to get up and out of bed, forcefully pushing Fitz' arms off her. Waking him up in the process.

"Liv?"

No answer.

"Liv... What's going on?"

Still no answer.

Fitz rubbed his eyes, as if what he was seeing wasn't real. When he realised that it was, in fact, very real he too quickly got out of bed. He rounded the bed and crossed the room in a few strides.

"Livvie..." He said, standing behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. Slowly turning her to face him.

"I have to go." She rushed out, stepping away.

"What?" He asked puzzled by her behaviour.

"Have you seen my other shoe? Arghh! Never mind. I swear I left my phone her!" She said frantically searching the bedside unit.

Bending down, he picked her 'lost' shoe off the floor then walked casually towards the bed, easily finding her phone.

"Livvie," he said calmly, her back still towards him.

"Why! Why is this happening?! Don't worry," she said still rifling through the drawers "I have to go, if you find..."

She was stopped in her tracks when he turned her round. He held up her shoes and her phone.

She reached to take them from him but he quickly pulled them away from her. She wasn't getting them that easily, he thought. He placed them on top of the bed, and then he placed his hands on Olivia's upper arms, guiding her to sit on the bed. To his surprise she went without any trouble.

He waited to see if she would say anything, when she sat there in silence he knew he'd have to start. He picked her shoes off the bed and knelt on the floor by her feet.

"Hey," he said gaining her attention. "What's going on?" He said as he began to untie the shoelaces of her Converse.

He picked up her left foot and placed it on his thigh, before slipping the shoe on a placing it back to tie the lace.

"Did I do something?" He asked, putting her foot back in the floor, doubt setting in.

"No..."

He moved her right foot to do the same as the other. He looked up at her to see her watching him tie her shoes.

"Okay... So why are we wide awake at 7.10 on a Sunday morning?" He asked as he placed her right foot on the floor.

"I just..."

She watched him stand up then sit back down next to her, before she started again.

"I shouldn't be here, in here... with you. What if my Father saw us again?"

This was... unexpected but understandable.

"Okay..." Fitz said, cupping her face with his right hand.

"Okay? What does that even mean?"

"Just let me get changed, and we'll go have breakfast. We can be in the same room then," he said smiling, trying to break the tension a little.

* * *

"Okay... I'll finish, and then pack, and then we can leave." Olivia planned out loud whilst Fitz sat watching her.

"And what about saying bye to your Dad?" He asked seeing that she left that part out.

"No."

"No? Liv you can't..."

"I don't want to,"

"I know but, what do you think will happen if you don't?"

He let her ponder the question before he spoke again.

"Liv, I know you're upset with him but, if you're at least cordial, he can't use it against you. Hmm?"

He turned his body in his seat to face her properly. She was still facing forwards but he would soon change that. He placed his hands on her knees and spun her in her seat, so they were face to face.

"Liv..." he began as he moved one of his hands to hers, entwining their fingers.

"Fitz... I don't want to," she said on the verge of tears. "I don't think I can go in there and pretend that everything is fine between us, like what he said didn't hurt."

"I know... It's hard, but. Just think about it. Okay?" He said lifting her chin so he could look at her.

She gently nodded her head in agreement before turning back to her food.

* * *

"No wait, stop. Fitz wait." She said grabbing his hand, trying to keep her voice low.

Fitz quickly turned to face her.

"Not yet."

He initially nodded his head, but that was easily five minutes ago now. He glanced behind her and noticed that people were watching them.

"We look a little strange just standing here..." He said smiling at her in an attempt to change her mood.

They were stood outside the Oval Office. The secretary had given the go-ahead to go in. And then reminded them. Twice. But Olivia insisted on staying still.

Fitz didn't know what had changed her mind. Just as they were about to leave the Whitehouse, Olivia had announced that she wanted to say bye after all. But standing here now, Fitz wondered if she was going to change her mind again. Just as he was about to ask her she moved to the door.

"Okay..." Was all she said, reaching for the handle with one hand and, for Fitz with the other.

* * *

After near on half an hour of awkwardness Fitz and Olivia were leaving the Oval Office, far quicker than they entered it.

They made their way, hand in hand, through the White House, completely ignoring the people they walked past.

Just over two hours later, they were back in New York and at Olivia's. As soon as they walked in Olivia went to the fridge, Fitz followed behind more curious than anything. He stood by the breakfast counter and watched as she passed a bottle of water to him, then started to aimlessly walk around.

He had watched her for a few minutes, trying to figure out what she was doing. It was like she didn't know what to do.

"Liv..."

No response. Not even an acknowledgement.

"Liv. Are you alright?" He questioned without moving from the spot.

"What?" She said stopping and looking up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"What time are you leaving?"

"I... Liv what's going on?" He asked when he saw her start to walk around again. He couldn't stand there and pretend that he wasn't concerned about the strange mood she seemed to be in.

"Livvie..." He said walking towards her. When he was close enough he wrapped his arms around her.

As soon as she felt his arms encase her she lost it. She tried so hard to hold it together but she just couldn't. She was doing so well, why did he have to touch her? She tried to push away from him but he wouldn't let her go.

That was her undoing. Was it the comfort of him, or was it the comfort of knowing someone cared? Who knew? Either way, that was all it took. One simple gesture.

She cried as he held and cried more as he wrapped her tighter in his arms.

"It's okay, let it out." Fitz said soothingly, rubbing her back.

It was obvious to him that this, whatever it was, had been building inside her, and that she had tried to suppress it. But why? Why didn't she just say something? Anything.

After a while, Olivia pushed herself away from Fitz, wiped her eyes and disappeared without saying a word.

Fitz was shocked and confused. What was happening? He went in search for her and found her in her room.

"Liv..." He started but stopped when he saw her walk away. Once again he was searching for her.

"Liv..." He said again, finding her in the kitchen. "What's going on?"

For a minute she looked up at him, although she wouldn't meet his eyes. She couldn't, she just... Not at the moment.

"I think you should leave." She said timidly.

"What?!" Fitz said in shock.

"I said,"

"I heard what you said?" He cut her off. "Why?" He questioned, still not knowing or understanding.

"Just, leave... please!" She shouted at him, trying to hold the tears back.

Fitz just stood there, staring at her. He couldn't wrap his head around her behaviour. How could he leave her like this? No, he wouldn't... He couldn't, could he?

"Go" she said quietly.

"Livvie, what's wrong? Please just talk to me." He said moving towards her, but soon stopping when he noticed her stepping away.

"No... Please just leave, just... leave me alone. Please." She begged, the tears spilling over.

He didn't know what was going on with her but right now, he seemed to be making it worse. He didn't want to leave her but it seemed that by staying it wouldn't make things better. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, and he didn't know what would be best. Try to stay or leave. One more attempt to soothe her couldn't do any more damage, right? Wrong.

As he walked towards her, finally getting close enough to her to pull her into his chest, she let it out. In a way he didn't expect.

"Fitz... No stop," she sobbed pushing away and hitting his chest with her hands, in an attempt to free herself. "Stop! Stop..." She shouted, trying to wriggle free, eventually managing it.

"Livvie..."

"Leave!" She screamed, collapsing to the floor, her back against the kitchen units.

Without saying anything Fitz walked to the door, quietly opening it and slipping out not wanting to make things worse. Now what? Realistically he did have to get back to school but he wasn't bothered with that at the moment. There were much more important things, or rather people that needed his attention at the moment.

Realising that whatever was going on with Olivia was somehow because of him, he knew she wouldn't want him hanging around. So he took his phone out and decided to text Abby, that way she wouldn't be alone.

 ** _Fitz:_** Can you check on Liv ASAP?

He knew that, didn't exactly explain things but at the moment he didn't exactly know how too.

It was almost an instant response he got from Abby.

 ** _Abby:_** Yeah sure but why?

He really didn't want to attempt an explanation.

 _ **Fitz:**_ Just check... Please.

AN

Okay... So I know it's been a little while, I am still trying to write but I've just been super busy recently. Anyway, sorry for any mistakes and I hope you like it. As always, let me know what you think. Cheers.


	16. Chapter 16 - Bliss

**Chapter 16 -** **Bliss**

 _ **Abby:**_ _What the hell did you do?!_

Ignored.

 _ **Abby:**_ _Fitz!_

 _ **Abby:**_ _I know you're reading these!_

He looked at his phone again, how was he supposed to explain this?

 _ **Abby:**_ _You'd better start talking! Fitz!_

He genuinely didn't know what to say. Would he make it worse, more than likely but who knows? He definitely didn't. He didn't even know what he had done in the first place. Silence. That would be best surely.

He hadn't gone back to school yet, instead he was at his house in New York. He hadn't seen Abby yet, much to his relief, she must have been out when he messaged her.

Fitz looked back at his phone when he heard it buzzing again, except it wasn't a text. Abby was now calling him. In frustration he picked his phone up and launched it across the room. He didn't care if it was broken, it made the ringing stop.

The questions were running through his mind, he was rethinking everything that had happened to see if he could remember doing anything.

Nothing. He could think of nothing.

* * *

When Abby got to Olivia's, she knocked on the door. She could see that the lights were on but she got no response from banging on the door.

Getting past her guards was an obstacle, that was only the first hurdle but she could manage that. Letting herself in, she walked through the house to find her. When she did find her she was shocked. She was lying in a foetal position on the kitchen floor, sobbing loudly.

As much as she tried, Abby couldn't get a word out of her. She tried everything from asking what's wrong to if she had any food in the house.

After almost an hour she managed to get Olivia into her bed, she still hadn't found out what was wrong, but it was progress, however slight.

It was then almost another hour later when she heard Olivia speak for the first time since getting there.

"Thank you."

Abby, who had been sat on the bed texting Fitz, looked across at her unsure what to say. Should she immediately ask her what's wrong or wait a little? Deciding to go for it, she cleared her throat in preparation.

"No worries... Liv? What happened?"

Silence. Just as she thought. She would just have to try again later. Just as she was giving up completely on hearing a response, she got one.

"I'm not sure..." She pushed herself up off the bed slightly and looked around.

She remembered what had happened but she still seemed confused. As if she was hoping it was some kind of dream, well maybe more of a nightmare.

Abby just continued to stare at her, how could she not be sure?

"Where's Fitz?" Olivia questioned getting out of bed. "Did he leave?"

Abby couldn't figure Olivia out at the moment. She just spent easily over two hours being unresponsive and now she's up and about as if nothing had happened.

"Abs..."

"Erm, home. I think he went home." She said stumbling over her words.

"Home?"

"Yeah..."

"Home?" She muttered again more to herself.

"Look Liv, I love you but whatever is happening here it's, it's like I'm having to choose. Like picking sides, you or Fitz. I don't know if I should be mad at either of you or, who I should be helping. I don't know what's happened because neither of you are feeling particularly talkative. I..."

"Home home, or back at school home?" She cut Abby off, only partially listening to her. She knew she was being rude but she needed to know.

"I don't know." She said looking at her incredulously. Was this really happening?

* * *

Just under a week had passed and neither Fitz or Olivia had spoken to each other directly. Any and all questions went through Abby. To say that she was getting slightly fed up with it was a massive understatement.

"Abs... Hey. Abby... Abigail!" Olivia shouted across the courtyard, running to catch up with her. She should have been making her way to Samuels office, for lunch instead of chasing Abby but that wasn't at the forefront of her mind currently.

"Yes. Olivia." Abby replied turning to face her friend. She was hoping to avoid her at lunch, thinking she could hang out with Harrison whilst Olivia was with Samuel.

Before Olivia has a chance to talk Abby spoke again, quickly.

"Yes I have spoken to him... Look Liv, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I can't be the go between, you two need to talk this out. From what you've told me, you just need to talk to each other. That's why I told him..." Abby stopped not wanting to continue.

The pair of them stood there staring at each other. Waiting to see what the other was going to say. It wasn't more than a minute but it felt like a lot longer, to both of them.

"Told him what? Abs what have you done?"

"Well..."

"Just don't kill me, okay?" Abby said stepping to one side and motioning behind herself.

Just as Olivia looked up she saw Fitz standing by the school gate. How long had he been there? Had she been so caught up chasing down Abby that she missed him? She didn't know, all she knew was that she was frozen to the spot. She didn't know what to do, or say. She had to make it up to him but how? She'd been completely horrible, who was to say he even still wanted her.

"Just go..." Abby whispered nudging her forward a little.

Slowly Olivia started to walk towards him, as he moved into the courtyard. She briefly turned and faced Abby, she watched her nod her head before continuing to walk. She saw Fitz stop, he was stood in the courtyard, hands in the pockets of his jeans. She knew he had stopped purposely. If she wanted to talk to him, she would have to be the one to go over.

She quickly did a once over of him. He looked good, as usual. He was wearing slim fitting black jeans, with black suede shoes and white t-shirt with a blue denim jacket over the top. He also had a chunky grey scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

Snapping out of it, she carried on walking, the whole time her mind was going haywire. She couldn't think of anything to say or do.

She stopped in front of him, her eyes trained on the floor. She was building the courage to look him in the eyes. It took a minute but when she did, his expression was unreadable which shocked her a little bit.

Before she knew it, she found herself hugging him. She didn't know why she had done it, it was just an urge she had. And, he smelled nice too. He didn't reciprocate straight away, he was almost like a wooden plank, just solid.

"I'm sorry... Really really sorry."

That's all it took, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Although there was no explanation, an apology was a big step in the right direction.

"We need to talk." He replied, she wasn't getting away with her little stunt that easily. He knew they needed to have that talk but not just yet, she was at school, and it wasn't the place.

Abby watched Fitz and Olivia embrace, before walking off to find Harrison. As she was leaving she walked past Mellie and some of her friends who all glared at her.

* * *

"Feeling like a third wheel?" Mellie sneered.

That didn't even warrant a response. Abby kept walking ignoring their childish remarks. What did Mellie know? Nothing.

"Ugh!" Mellie dramatically scoffed, before turning to her friends. "Fitz Grant... What is it about her? What does he see? I'd be a better choice." Mellie complained staring at Olivia and Fitz, who were still clinging onto each other, her head tucked into his shoulder - resting into his chest.

"Exactly," one of her friends said, more than likely just to appease her. "Not a good choice, maybe he doesn't realise."

"I'll make him realise." Mellie said determined to get on Fitz' radar one way or another.

* * *

As Olivia stood there with Fitz, she was slowly coming back to reality. Hearing someone shouting was what brought her back completely.

"Pope!"

She looked up and could see Fitz looking over her head, behind her.

"You should go." He said softly, smiling gently at her.

"Olivia!"

As she turned in Fitz' embrace, she saw Samuel stop abruptly in front of them.

"Sammy..." She started knowing she was going to be in trouble.

"Don't Sammy me. Are you forgetting something?" He asked, clearly not in the mood to be messed around. "My office. Lunchtime." He prompted. He must have been having a bad day she thought.

"Okay... I'm coming." She replied, not very impressed that their reconciliation was being cut short and turning to face Fitz. "I'll see you later?" She asked, hoping that he would agree.

"I'll pick you up?" He said, half asking, half stating.

She nodded her head in response. What happened next surprised her the most. She felt his left hand cup her face, and him gently kissing her lips.

Bliss.

That's what it was, the best way to describe what she was feeling.

Fitz disconnected their lips and moved back and inch or two, just enough to see her face.

"Bye..."

"Bye," she replied, turning round to find Samuel still stood there. She rolled her eyes behind his back then followed him into the school.

* * *

Abby met Harrison in their spot, he had been waiting for her to arrive, so he was already sat at a table drinking a hot chocolate.

As Abby slumped into the chair opposite him she groaned.

He smiled as he looked across at her. "Fitz or Liv?" He questioned, knowing it had to be one of them.

"Both"

"Wow... What's happening?"

"I literally have no idea. I left them to it. I'm so tired of being in the middle of them. I feel like I'm a double agent, spying and updating them both on the other. I'd had enough. I forced them to confront each other."

Harrison just chuckled at her answer, he too didn't know what was going on completely and he wasn't sure he wanted to; just hearing about it was enough drama for him.

"Okay..." He eventually said, not really knowing what else to say. "So did you ask her about the party?"

"Seriously Harry." Abby stared at him. When did he think she had managed to do that?

"Okay, okay. Are you going to? Hell, if her and Fitz are good again she can bring him along too."

"I will speak to her, soonish." She replied sipping from Harrison hot chocolate.

* * *

"You know the rules Olivia! I thought we had turned a corner but obviously not!"

Olivia sat there, not saying anything. It's not that she wasn't listening, she just knew what the general gist of this conversation would be about. Her being in trouble and she accepted that. She knew she would be after she chased down Abby.

"No I have. I can do better, be better."

"You haven't shown me that." Samuel stated calmly as he sat down in his chair behind his desk, opposite Olivia.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know if that is going to cut it this time. How many times do we need to go through this? Last week you were a different person, working hard, staying out of trouble, I was considering putting your sport back on the table but, this week. This week, you've been at your worst. Now I don't know what's going on but something is."

Olivia sat taking in what he said. She knew she had been out of it this week, unwilling and uncooperative but, had she really been that bad? She must have been. She knew why and now the big question was whether she should tell him or not?

"I am sorry. I know my actions have consequences, so I'll accept any consequences you deem fit."

Samuel audibly sighed.

"So that's it. Once again, there is no real explanation for your behaviour. Circles, Olivia. We're just going in circles aren't we."

In a snap decision, she decided she would tell him. She didn't know why or how but she'd tell him, if he was so desperate to know.

"It was Fitz... Well, more me. Actually, probably all me. I think."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why I've been, well... You know. This week."

"Oh..."

Olivia looked up at Dr Kipling to see him looking at her sympathetically. She quickly turned her gaze away from him. It was like he was taking pity on her and she couldn't stand it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Samuel asked gently, unsure how she would respond. She still hadn't opened up about her Mother, so he didn't expect an answer.

"Erm..." She pondered his question. "I'm not sure. Would you tell Fitz?"

"No, Olivia. What you say to me will stay between us. Confidential. I won't tell Fitz a thing."

"Umm... It's a long story, I'm sure you don't want to know."

"It's okay Olivia, you can tell me. If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked."

He sat their patiently, content with waiting for her to begin, he wasn't going to force her to tell him but it would be nice. Definite progress if she did. After a few minutes of nervous shuffling from Olivia and a couple of attempts to start, she blurted out something that he did not expect.

"My Mom."

He didn't want to interrupt her or ask lots of questions so he nodded his head and let her continue.

"You'll need to know what happened first."

As Olivia retold the events surrounding and her Mother's death, Samuel sat and listened. He didn't know what to say or think. Of course, he didn't know her Father that well, so he only really had Olivia's side of the events that took place. Her point of view. Like her Father leaving her and her Mother there alone. Running. As Olivia saw it. Then finding out that he hadn't run away after all. Right up to her relationship or lack thereof with her Father now and everything in between.

When Olivia stopped talking, Samuel thought that she just needed a breather before carrying on but, when she didn't he knew he would have to prompt her.

"So where does Fitz come into it all?"

Olivia seemed to be broken out of her daydream by the question.

"He went with me to the White House, last weekend."

No, she wasn't stooping there. She had finally opened up about her Mother. That was probably the hard part Samuel thought.

"Olivia?" He questioned, wondering if she would continue without be prompted.

"Sorry... Well. I had told him about my Mom. We had flown down on the Friday, and it was going well. It almost felt normal. You know, boyfriend meeting the family, well my Father anyway. We went out with him to a sports centre. Everything was going so well until..."

"Until what?" He couldn't help himself. He needed to know what happened.

"My Father. Until my Father. He was so unbelievably selfish and cruel."

"Olivia..."

"Sorry but, he said I couldn't go."

Now Samuel was confused. He was keeping up with the conversation until that point.

"Go where?"

"To Switzerland." Olivia looked at him like he had gone out.

"Switzerland?" He asked shocked. What was going on? He had definitely missed part of the conversation.

"Yeah with Fitz, and his family. I met them in New York and they invited me to spend Christmas with them in Switzerland. But, my Father went and ruined that by saying I couldn't go."

"So that's why you've been upset?"

"Not exactly."

Not exactly, what did that even mean? As he sat there trying to figure out what to say next, he noticed that Olivia looked upset again, obviously they hadn't even scratched the surface on what had happened.

For the next 20 minutes Olivia explained to Samuel everything that had happened after leaving D.C, up until now. Finally finishing what she had to say, she looked up at her Headmaster, it was like a weight had been lifted of her chest. She let out of big breath. It was a lot easier to talk to him than she thought it would be, why had she pushed against this for so long she wondered.

"You promise you won't tell Fitz?" She asked again, just to make sure he hadn't changed his mind.

"Of course not, it's between us." He reassured her. "Olivia if you ever feel like talking to me again, about anything, you can. It's up to you though; I just don't want to see you in trouble anymore. You have such a bright future; I don't want that to be spoilt for you."

"Thanks Sammy." She smiled. She without doubt felt a lot better.

* * *

Fitz and Olivia, sat in a semi awkward silence on the way home from school. Abby had decided to get a lift home with them which she was now regretting. After dropping Abby off, Fitz drove the relatively short distance to Olivia's house.

Stopping the car, he walked round to open the door for her. Even if they were arguing or not seeing eye to eye, he was still a gentleman. That wouldn't change. He waited for her to climb out before shutting the door and following her into the house. He didn't really know what to expect once they had their own privacy.

"Let me start?" Olivia questioned, although he didn't know why. Of course she was going to have to start, he didn't do know if he did anything wrong. After nodding his head he waited for her to talk again.

"I am sorry. I really meant that." She began staring him directly in the eyes.

"Why? I don't understand what happened Olivia. "

"Nor do I." She tried. "My mind has been all over the place, Fitz. Was all over the place."

"And you don't think mine was too?" He was trying to stay calm, but it seemed like she was making excuses.

"No. I mean, yes."

"Which one? Yes or no Olivia? I thought you were going to tell me what happened, if you're not that's fine. I'll just leave now."

"No! Don't leave please." She grabbed his hand to prevent him from turning away. "Please..." She begged as a few stray tears rolled down her face.

Fitz looked at her intently. He couldn't figure out if she was being sincere or not, or, if this was just an act, an attempt to distract him so he would forget about the explanation. Whichever one it was he couldn't stand seeing her upset.

"Look, Livvie" he said cupping her face, tilting it upwards slightly so he could look at her. "I only what to understand what happened, whatever the reason, I just want to know. I don't think that's a lot to ask. Please, I just need to know. Did I do something?"

After he said that, he could feel her shaking her head from side to side, indicating a 'no'. That was a start at least.

"Okay... "

He knew that he needed to be honest. That's what he was asking from her, so it was only right if he was too. Maybe this way would make her come to her senses. Make her realise what is at stake.

"Look I don't like being shut out, that isn't what a relationship is supposed to be about. You're meant to come to me, so I can help you. If you're not going to talk to me for a week every time something happens I don't know if I want to be in this, with you. Not anymore."

She looked into his eyes, and then moved her hands up to cover his that were resting on her cheeks. Slowly she pulled his hands away from her face and stepped back. She turned away from him and took a couple of steps back.

Fitz watched her step away from him and assumed that was her answer. She wasn't ready. That was fine, well not fine but what could he do? Maybe she wasn't quite mature enough for a relationship. He'd given her a chance hadn't he? He put everything on the table, what more was there to do? Regretfully he slowly turned and started making his way to the door. He didn't want it to end like this, he really thought that Olivia was the one for him, perhaps not.

"Okay... Bye Livvie." He said sadly, reaching for the door handle and opening the door slowly. Ready to leave. 

**AN**

 **I know it's been a while... Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and as always let me know what you think. Thanks**


	17. Chapter 17 - 5 Minutes of Fame

**Chapter 17 -** **5 Minutes of Fame**

Olivia turned away from him. What was she thinking? She wanted, no needed to speak to him. To apologise. Now was her chance and what was she doing, nothing. She was in the process of throwing everything good she had with Fitz away. But she couldn't face him. One simple movement, to turn and face him but she couldn't do it.

"Bye... Livvie."

No. No, no... No. What was she doing? Her Father couldn't be right. Not about this. Could he?

"Fitz wait!" She shouted as she ran to him. "Please, don't leave. Don't leave me."

"I don't want to, I don't want to leave. I want to be with you, but if you aren't going to explain all this..." He shook his head side to side, "what's the point?"

"I will..." She said quietly, cautiously looking up at him, "I will."

She gently reached and took his hand into hers and led them across the room to the couch. Nodding her head, as if making her mind up she sat on the couch, waiting for Fitz follow.

As he got comfortable, she moved closer to him, she wanted to be as close as she could but, she didn't know if he would be comfortable with that. Sensing her apprehension, he wrapped an arm around her and delicately pulled her into him.

"I can't go another week without you talking to me." Fitz murmured his lips close to her ear. "Please tell me what I did."

"You?" She questioned. Had he spent a week thinking it was his fault? "You didn't do anything." She couldn't look at him, not now. He had been blaming himself for all this.

"Then what?" He asked softly, although he desperately wanted to know. "Why wouldn't you talk to me?"

"I wanted. Needed some time to process something that my Father said. Then one day turned into the next, I worked myself into such a state and by time I was out of the funk I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to talk to you. It sounds strange considering I told you things before I even knew you properly but then I thought, maybe that was why. I couldn't talk to you just in case. Just in case what my Father said was true. When I first told you things we didn't really know each other. You were, in essence, a stranger to me but now, now... You're not a stranger; you mean so much to me. If I were to lose you. I honestly couldn't even begin to describe what it would be like. So I decided, no speaking or talking or asking you anything. Just in case. That way you couldn't hate me."

"Hate you? Livvie... What did your Father say exactly?"

"He erm, he said some stuff when we were at the White House."

"What stuff?" He asked, he didn't want to seem pushy but he was very curious to find out what caused such a reaction.

She didn't know how to explain it to him. She didn't entirely believe her Father but he managed to strike a nerve with what he did say. He knew her insecurities well enough to play on them.

"He said. Erm, he said that you. I don't want to..."

"Don't worry Livvie... Take your time." He said attempting to soothe her.

"It was when I asked about Switzerland."

"Switzerland?" He repeated, confused as to where this was going.

"Fitz..."

She wanted to say this but him interrupting wasn't helping. It would only deter her until she no longer had the courage to say what she needed to.

"Sorry."

She looked up at him, studying his face. She was glad that he was such a patient person, with her at least. Especially now.

As she looked away from his gaze, she started to speak again. This time she hoped he would let her talk.

"So do you remember when my Father overheard us, when we were talking about asking him if I could go to Switzerland?"

She waited to see if he would say anything and when he didn't she took that as her cue to carry on.

"Well when I spoke to him about it he didn't just say no. He spent a good amount of time going into all the reasons why he was saying no."

Was she really about to tell him this? No. She had to do. Pushing everything out of her mind and clearing it. She took a deep breath before beginning.

"Firstly because he didn't know you and he didn't think that I really did either. He said, and I quote 'you've jumped into this thing with him like a lovesick teenager,' obviously forgetting that I am a teenager. I tried to tell him that wasn't what happened but he wouldn't believe me. Of course he didn't."

That wasn't too bad, he could live with that. It was something that could be changed, his opinion could be changed.

"And then, he went on to say that... He said that," She stopped and looked up at him before moving away from him slightly.

"It's okay," he said reaching out to touch her face.

She took a moment then started again. "He said that it, we, wouldn't last. Once you really saw me, you wouldn't like me. That I was immature and selfish." She couldn't help the tears that were slipping out but she needed to say more. "And that, you were probably only putting up with me to get your 5 minutes of fame. Push your status, a little."

"Liv,"

"And I get it, I do. But, I don't want him to be right." She started to cry harder. "And that once you were fed up you'd throw me away like a piece of junk. I don't want him to be right." She wept, she couldn't control it, as much as she tried, the tears wouldn't stop.

It had shaken her to her core. She had seemingly found something, someone good and kind, who actually cared about her as a person not because of her status. Her Father knew that and he also knew that was one of her biggest weaknesses, and something that could be used against her. And it worked.

He momentarily got what he wanted but she was determined to change that.

"Liv... Olivia." He placed his fingers gently under her chin and lifted her head until she was looking at him. "That's not true. He's not going to be right. I promise you, he won't be right."

"Don't promise me that, Fitz. You can't see into the future." She said tearfully, using one hand to wipe her face. As much as she wanted it to be true, her mind said differently.

"I can."

Fitz didn't want her to over think it anymore, so he carried on talking.

"I can see into my future Livvie, and guess what... I see you. It's all I see. You and I Livvie, against the world that's what I see and that's what I want. So I can promise you that you're Father won't be right, unless stupidity gets in the way of course. But we'll need to work things out together. When it gets tough, because it will, one way or another. We need to be a team. You and I, okay?"

The tears had stopped and she was just staring at him in awe. How she'd manage to find someone so seemingly perfect was beyond her.

"Fitz... I'm sorry, I've been so,"

"No." He said calmly, pulling her against him, he didn't want her to feel guilty.

In a way he understood why she did what she did. Everything had stemmed from her fear of losing the people that meant the most to her and she didn't know how to cope with that. He wasn't saying what she did was right and how it should have been handled but, given that she just lost her Mother, how mad could he really be? Would he have coped better? He questioned himself and on top of all that, she's still young and in the spotlight so much more than anyone else her age. It's a lot to deal with all at once. To think her Father was the cause of most of the pain just made him feel sick.

"It's not your fault, believe me. It's going to be okay."

That was the big issue; she didn't know what to believe anymore. After her Mother's death, she felt lost. Completely and utterly lost. She had Abby and Harrison and they were the only people that were a constant in her life. The people she trusted most.

She couldn't believe her Father. She had believed for so long that he was a liar, and the weekend she chose to give him a chance just cemented the idea in her head. So now she was more confused than ever.

He managed to play on her fears. Her biggest fear of losing the people that meant the most to her, making her wonder again if he was lying or not. Causing her to momentarily spiral out of control and trust no-one, except Abby and Harrison.

And now, the nicer Fitz was being, the guiltier she was feeling. How could she ever have doubted him? If it was up to her, she would keep on apologising but he wouldn't allow her to.

"Hey, I finish school next week for Christmas." Fitz said leaning back, so he could look at her.

She lifted her head away from his chest and looked up at him. He was smiling gently at her. She knew what he was doing, trying to change the subject. So she wouldn't think about the disastrous week she'd had. And she appreciated it. She really did. She needed to move forward now because Fitz wasn't letting her linger on it anymore. She just hoped he had truly forgiven her.

"Yeah..." She said hopefully, before remember that she hadn't finished yet.

"I've got another 3 weeks yet. Which totally sucks." She was aware that she still sounded sad but she was trying to forget about everything and focus on the present.

"I've been thinking though... I was going to come back to New York and we could spend a bit more time together. Hmm? What do you think?"

She nodded her head. "That would be amazing." She said unable to help the smile that spread across her face. The thought of being able to see him more often excited her.

She fidgeted around on the couch, attempting to get comfortable. Eventually laying with her head in Fitz' lap.

Fitz placed his hand on her stomach and was gently moving his fingers across it. When he felt Olivia moving. She was turning slightly to face him. Both of them were quite content just to enjoy the silence of each other, for the time being.

After about 20 minutes, Fitz spoke, breaking the silence. "So, what do you want do tonight?" He asked gently running his hand up and down her back.

Olivia stirred again, in the process glancing at the clock. There was one thing that Abby said Harrison had mentioned earlier but, she didn't know if she felt like it or, if Fitz even wanted to go. She'd just have to ask. It was the only way to find out.

"Well Harry did mention about a party tonight to Abby."

"Really?"

"Yeah a friend of Harrys' is having it at his house; just about everyone from the two schools is going apparently. Well, probably more likely everyone that was invited." She clarified.

Fitz smiled, remembering what it was like in high school to be popular.

"So were you invited then?" He asked, grinning at her. He already knew the answer, of course she would be invited, but he wanted to tease her a little and bring her smile back to her face.

Olivia scoffed in response and gently nudged his stomach, secretly amused by him.

"Of course."

"Well are you going?"

He watched her sit up and re-adjust her body to face him.

"Will you come with me? It may be fun and I don't really want to go without you. Actually don't worry. You probably don't want to be at some high school party. Forget I asked." She rambled, gaining a chuckle from Fitz.

"Livvie, if you want to go then we'll go. Don't worry about me, I'm pretty sure I could pass as a teenager. I'm not that much older than you." He added to try and lighten the mood.

"Really?"

"Really." He confirmed before standing up with her and watching her walk to her room.

As he watched her go he knew he would have to tell her sooner or later what happened at Harrison's party. He had spoken to and told Abby that he would tell Olivia, he needed to do it, he felt, but with everything that had happened, he hadn't got round to talking to her. Was now the right time? Shaking his head, to try and clear his mind a little he wondered if there would ever be a right time. Considering she wanted to go to a party tonight, would it be best to tell her?

"Livvie..." Fitz called walking through her house in search of her.

"Yeah?" He heard a faint response.

"Liv? Where are you?" Fitz questioned, he could swear that he had searched through the house once already.

"Bedroom." She called back, not sounding any louder.

Fitz walked into her room and couldn't instantly see her. He knew she wasn't in there, he had already checked once.

"Fitz?"

When he heard where the noise was coming from he couldn't help but smile. That's why he hadn't seen her. He walked around her bed, to the side furthest from the door and stood next to her legs. She was mostly under the bed, obviously looking for something.

"Looking for monsters?" He joked, knowing that she wouldn't be impressed with his joke. Momentarily forgetting he needed to have a serious conversation with her.

"Ha. Ha." She replied sarcastically, before wriggling backwards coming out from under the bed.

"How many times have I told you that the monsters aren't under your bed? They're in the cupboard." He laughed, reaching down and offering a hand to help Olivia off the floor.

Her response was a blank stare, when she saw the hand she slapped it away, not impressed by his so-called jokes.

"Ouch!" He feigned injury, moving his hand to his chest and clinging onto it as she stood by herself.

"This is Abbys' fault. She said she put my shoes in the closet but they aren't there."

"So you checked under the bed?"

"You never know. It easy for things to get lost. Or to move."

"And grow legs too apparently..."

Olivia didn't even respond to his crazy idea that her missing shoes walked themselves across the room and under her bed. She walked off in search for a different pair, giving up the search for the ones she really wanted to wear. She would just have to ask Abby.

Five minutes later she was ready to go. She saw Fitz waiting for her at the door and walked towards him.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He said as he moved to kiss her.

"Well... You could look better." She joked. Payback for the lame jokes he'd come out with earlier he thought.

As he grinned at her sarcasm he seemed to drift off into his own thoughts.

When Olivia realised that Fitz wasn't currently in present time, she gently caressed his hands hoping to bring him back.

"Where'd you go?" She asked sweetly, watching carefully for his response.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." He lied.

It was a small white lie. That wasn't that bad, right? How could he tell her that he couldn't decide whether or not to tell her about the party? That Jake had spiked her drink and everything that had followed.

When she placed her hands on his arms, tiptoed up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek his mind was made up. He couldn't tell her. Not yet. He'd be watching her like a hawk tonight anyway and then he would tell her. After. After the party, he promised himself that he would. It was a Thursday evening, so they wouldn't be out late anyway. He would tell her when she was, when they were back at hers. He couldn't keep that away from her. She deserved to know.

As Fitz and Olivia got out of Fitz' car and walked towards the house, the address Abby had given them, they knew they were in the right place. They stopped at the edge of the lavish property and could see hordes of high school aged kids roaming around, both inside and outside.

"Ready?" Fitz asked, holding onto Olivia's hand, looking at her.

He would turn around right now, and take them home, if she wanted to. He knew all too well what could happen at a high school party.

When she nodded her head, he moved them forward a little, walking up the long driveway to the house.

As they reached the house, Olivia started to recognise some of the people, both people from her school and some people from Harrisons' school. It wasn't too long before people noticed her and Fitz together. Although it bothered Olivia, being stared at, she didn't let it get to her she was almost used to it now.

As they stepped through the doorway, they were instantly made aware of the sheer amount of people that were there. Not knowing which way to go, neither of them moved. Fitz felt someone brush past him and decided that they couldn't stand in the doorway all evening. He slowly started to move through the house, weaving in and out of the crowds of people. He could feel Olivia shuffle closer to him and her grip instinctively tighten on his hand.

They eventually got to the kitchen where they saw Abby and Harrison stood, with some other people. There was a bit more space to move around in there.

Abby noticed how close Fitz and Olivia were to each other and the intertwined hands and assumed that they had got over whatever was causing the rift between them. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the happy with each other again.

Whilst Fitz grabbed a couple of drinks for himself and Olivia, Olivia made a beeline to Abby and embraced her; throwing her arms around her friend she couldn't thank her enough. If she wouldn't have forced her to speak to Fitz, she probably wouldn't have done it.

"Thanks Abs," She murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

Abby broke the embrace and smile at her, she really didn't think that she needed thanking but she accepted it anyway.

"Hey, it's fine Liv."

"Hey Liv." Harrison said giving her a brief hug, "Hey man" he spoke to Fitz extending his arm to shake his hand.

As Olivia started to speak to Harrison, Abby walked towards Fitz and pulled him away slightly, conscious of Olivia overhearing what she needed to ask Fitz.

"Abigail." Fitz deadpanned, keeping his eyes on Olivia. Not impressed that Abby was moving him away from her.

"Fitzgerald." She replied, equally annoyed by his tone. "Have you told her? I'm surprised she still wanted to come. I mean after everything that happened..."

That got his attention.

"Keep your voice down Abby." Fitz hissed, nervously looking around, trying to see if anyone had heard them. When it looked like they were in the clear, he lowered his voice and answered her question. "No, I haven't, not yet."

"Fitz!"

When she received a pretty intense glare from her brother again, she knew she needed to lower her voice.

"Sorry. She needs to be told. You said you would do it."

"And I will," he cut her off.

"When Fitz? She needs to know about Jake. She can't trust him Fitz."

Fitz could see someone moving towards them out of the corner of his eye but thought nothing of it. After all, it was a party. People moved around a lot and, they were in the kitchen. It was probably just someone coming to get a drink.

"I know. Believe I know. But, this Jake character, if he tries anything..."

"What am I trying?" They heard coming from a little way away from them.

Abby's eyes shot up knowing who that voice belonged to instantly and when Fitz' gaze followed hers; he saw who he assumed to be Jake.

Fitz took the couple of steps, with Abby, back to Olivia and Harrison. Jake saw them move and decided that he would go over too. Once he saw who was there he couldn't stay away.

"Hi Liv." He said smiling as he walked closed to her.

Fitz decided that he had come close enough and wrapped his arm around her waist, to try and deter Jake. The big question was, was it a protective arm or possessive? To Fitz it was protective but, as Jake looked on he saw it as being possessive. In his eyes, he was only being polite. Coming to say hello to people he knew.

"Jake." Abby spoke with disdain. Not impressed that he thought he could just come and talk to them, and talk to Olivia.

Olivia didn't say anything to him, she had never liked Jake, and instead she chose to lean into Fitz. Hoping that Jake would get the hint, that she wasn't interested.

"So Liv, can I get you a drink?" Jake asked.

Fitz was fuming, how stupid was this kid?

Olivia looked to her side at Abby and could see her glancing at Harrison, and she could already feel how tense Fitz was. What on earth was going on she wondered. She could cut the tension with a knife. She just didn't understand why everyone was so on edge.

Attempting to soothe Fitz, she looped her left arm around his waist and ran her right hand up and down over his abs. She looked up to his face, but he was still staring at Jake. Why was he doing that she questioned? Did he even know him?

"Fitz." She tried, wanting to know what was going on but he wouldn't look at her. Maybe he didn't hear her.

"No you can't." Fitz snapped in response to Jake. "I've already sorted Livvie's drink out." He said smirking and, dropping his nickname for her into the sentence. Maybe now Jake would get it. To leave her alone.

"Oh yeah... What'd you put in it?" He asked smirking right back at Fitz, then turning and doing the same to Abby and Harrison.

What happened next all happened so fast, before Olivia knew what was really happening, Fitz had untangled himself from her and lunged at Jake. His fist connecting with the side of Jakes face.

"Fitz!" Olivia shouted. She looked to Abby and Harrison for help but they both were just stood there, content to let it play out.

 **AN**

 **So reading what some of you had to say after the last chapter, I hope this has cleared it up a little. Let me know if it's still confusing and I'll see what I can do because, in my head it all makes perfect sense. Okies, let me know what you think.**


	18. Strategically Placed Garden Furniture

**Chapter 18 - Strategically Placed Garden Furniture**

"Abs! Harry! Don't just stand there! Help me!" Olivia shouted, frantically turning to them both.

"Fitz!" Olivia shouted. Trying to get his attention.

Olivia couldn't understand why they weren't doing anything. She didn't like Jake and she knew that they didn't, but even so. For Fitz' sake. Why was no one stopping him, this could ruin his reputation.

As she turned away from Abby and Harrison, she noticed that everyone had stopped and were now watching. No one seemed to be doing anything except watch it happen. Watching as Fitz was repeatedly hitting Jake.

"Fitz! Stop!" She screamed as she moved towards him.

She knew he had heard her because she saw him glance at her, it was brief but, his head definitely moved. It moved to look at her, but it was like he hadn't actually seen her. It was as if he looked straight through her.

Fitz carried on with his assault, as Jake got himself back to his feet Fitz knocked him down again. His friends just stood there. They either didn't want to challenge Fitz or, they just didn't care to help Jake.

Jake just wouldn't give up and Fitz was all too happy to carry on.

"Fitz! Please!" Olivia shouted again, as she reached out to grab his arm.

He stopped. He felt her hand and knew. He didn't know how but, he knew. It was Olivia, the one person that could get him to stop because; if anyone else had asked he would have ignored them. To him Jake deserved everything he was getting and more. But, if Olivia asked him to, he would stop. This whole thing was because he had hurt her, or at least tried to. In the worst possible way. And, that was the last thing that he would do. He would never hurt her and he was making sure that nobody tried to hurt her again. He swore to himself that he would look after her.

"Fitz." She said a lot calmer, now that she had his attention.

The closer she got to Fitz, the more she could see the damage. Jakes face was bloody, with his head lying in a small pool of blood too. She didn't even know if he was still conscious, he looked like more of a rag doll than a human being. As for Fitz, she would sort him out later. The only marks that he had on him were on his knuckles.

Olivia reached for his left hand, to at least take a quick look at the damage but he wouldn't let her see. She gently grabbed his hands and was going to lift them, so she could look at them but, he withdrew his hands from hers and hid them behind his back.

"Don't," he began but was distracted by Olivia looking at something behind him.

Just as she looked up again, she saw her agents moving into the room. It was possibly the only time she was glad to have them around. If Abby and Harrison weren't going to stop Fitz, her agents would have. Without a doubt, if Olivia had asked them to stop Fitz, they would have but thankfully she didn't need them too.

It had only been a few minutes or so since Fitz started attacking Jake but, it seemed a lot longer.

"Miss Pope. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Agent Wells asked, grabbing her elbow ready to lead her out of there.

"I'm fine... Honestly. But Fitz, I don't know what's got him..." Before she had a chance to finish Agent Parker had managed to split up the brawl. Even if Jake picked himself up off the floor he wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Miss Pope we need to leave. Now." Agent Wells demanded attempting to shuffle her out of the party.

"Livvie..." Fitz called as he reached for her but was stopped by her agents.

Instead of going to him Olivia decided to move towards Abby instead.

"Get to my house ASAP and Abs, bring Fitz with you." She whispered quietly.

"Miss Pope..."

"Okay, okay. Abs..."

"Yeah Liv, will do."

As her agents rushed her out of there she mentally stopped to wonder why. By the time she had wondered why they were forcing her to leave; her agents had basically just put her into the car and quickly driven off. No questions asked. Yet.

"Parker!" She called through the car. No answer. "Parker I know you can hear me, it old Welly that's going deaf in his old age."

There it was. A laugh. She knew it, he could hear her.

"Yeah?" He replied, still laughing a little.

"How come I had to leave?" It's not like she was the one fighting or being fought.

"Protocol."

"Parky, don't lie to me. That's Welly's job."

Parker looked across at the older agent, waiting for an indication or a signal to let him know he could continue.

"Parker..." Olivia called, waiting for her answer.

Except this time it wasn't Parker that responded. It was Wells.

"A fight broke out Miss Pope; we had to get you to safety."

"Fitz wasn't going to hurt me. He wouldn't. You should know that. And Jake wasn't getting up any time soon. So why did you really pull me out of there and away from my friends?"

"Your friends can be a bad influence Miss Pope." Agent Wells replied as if he was reading directly from a script.

"Wow..." It had just clicked for Olivia. "That's not you talking Wells, that's my Father. He put you up to this didn't he? Let me guess; one way or another, find an excuse to say her friends are a bad influence. You know the spiel right? I do. The whole, you would be better without them." She ranted.

She waited a while to see if either of them would say anything, of course they didn't. Shocker.

"You know what? You are allowed to speak without consulting him first. You're allowed to have independent thoughts." She said angry with the way the night had gone.

It was supposed to be a fun night for her and Fitz. A chance to relax a little. God knows she needed one and, he probably did too. But instead, the night ended with a fight, which Olivia didn't understand, and her and Fitz apart again. Albeit temporarily. She just had to get him and Abby past her agents and into the house.

* * *

 **Abby: Liv we're here.**

Olivia looked out of patio doors, into the back garden, she couldn't see Abby anywhere.

 **Liv: Where?**

 **Abby: Well I didn't know which way I was coming in, so we're waiting down the street.**

 **Liv: Oh. Okay. Go our way.**

Our way. That was her and Abby's way of sneaking into and out of the house. One of the only positives to having so many new agents all the time was that they didn't know about the little things. For example; their secret route to the house. And the only other person, besides them, that knew about it was Olivia's mother. She had helped them with the idea, although at the time it wasn't for sneaking out. It was for their childhood games of hide and seek. They had just adapted it in their teenage years.

It was quite clever actually. Although there was a security camera set up for the backyard, there was still a way of escaping unseen.

After watching some footage of them playing in the back garden, Olivia noticed that there were times where they seemed to go out of shot. At first she didn't think much of it. But after her Mother's death, being alone in the house was beginning to frustrate her. Feeling the need to escape, and to not be watched the whole time, Olivia knew a way she could get out.

She spent one weekend, rearranging the back garden. After hours of strategically placing the garden furniture, some minor gardening work and watching the footage from the 'locked' office, she was finished. She committed to memory the placement of the furniture, for future reference.

Now, as long as no one moved anything she would be free to come and go as she pleased.

She had snuck out one day and surprised Abby. When she asked how she got out, instead of trying to explain she just showed her. Since then that has been their thing, their emergency route. If there was absolutely no-chance if getting past her agents, they would use it.

 **Liv: Wait. I'll come to you first.**

She quickly made her way back through the house, grabbing some spare clothes and her backpack. Before opening the front door she dropped her bag.

"I'm going to bed as I can't see my friends, so you can leave now." She said, faking how annoyed she was.

"Sorry Miss Pope, we have to stay here tonight." Agent Wells said looking directly at her.

"Arghh!" Olivia shouted, slamming the door behind her.

She smiled to herself, it was worth a try. It didn't bother her too much, she would just go her way out and they would never know. She picked up her bag and raced to the patio doors, only slowing down to open them quietly.

She crept along the side of the house, to the edge of the decking, where she slipped behind the barbecue. She had to crawl along the grass a little but in the grand scheme of things it was worth it. Moving along some more, she had to stay low and close to the strategically placed gazebo and rattan garden furniture. Luckily for her, the further she crawled the more she was entering into the blind spot. With a quick check back at the house, she made the short run, to the back of the garden shed.

Behind the shed was exactly the place she needed to be, it may not have looked like much but it was her way out.

Moving some branches of the hedge slightly revealed a small gap in the hedge. Squeezing through carefully, brought her out to a bigger opening. Effectively a narrow path within the hedge, not visible from either side. Blocked by the wall at the back and the main hedge at the front. The path led to the edge of the property. From there it was a simple case of moving some loose planks from the fence and slipping out into the neighbours property then out onto the street over their short wall.

Olivia walked for a few minutes, heading to where Abby said they would be waiting. As she turned a corner, she saw Abby waiting in the car and Fitz pacing next to it.

"Livvie!" Fitz shouted when he saw her coming. He walked towards her, meeting her half way before stopping in front of her.

"What the hell Fitz!" She shoved him, pushing her hand into his chest.

He moved back slightly then regained his balance but didn't react to her.

"What were you thinking? Were you even thinking?" She shouted as she shoved him again, her tears escaping from her eyes. She was beyond angry with him.

"Liv..." He attempted, stepping towards her.

"No, Fitz."

She saw Abby getting out of the car; she must have either heard or seen their altercation. She needed to speak with Abby too but, that wasn't as important. Yeah she was angry that Abby didn't do anything to help her but, she was angrier with Fitz, for his part in it and his apparent lack of concern. Mainly for himself.

"Liv. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He reached for her again, only for her to step back again.

She needed to know what was going on. Fitz wasn't a violent person. Not the Fitz she knew anyway.

"You didn't scare me Fitz."

"Then what?" He questioned as if he really didn't know.

"Why did you attack Jake? Yeah, nobody likes him but even so." Olivia saw Abby walking towards them, "and you!" She directed her speech at Abby. "Why didn't you help me?"

She was Abby shrug her shoulders nonchalantly. What was up with these two? She had the distinct feeling that she was missing something. It was like being the outside person of an inside joke.

"Fitz, this could destroy you. Caught fighting some 18 year old brat, with more money than sense. For what? This stellar reputation that you have could be blown to smithereens and you don't seem the least bit bothered."

She didn't understand why he did it and, she was trying to make him realise the backlash that this could have but, he wasn't the slightest bit concerned.

Still feeling out of the loop, Olivia truly realised how Fitz must have felt when she blocked him out. The last 10 minutes were killing her; she could only imagine how he went almost a week. Patience of a saint.

"Fitz?" Olivia tried a softer approach.

"It was worth it." He replied with his hands in his pockets, so she wouldn't worry about the damage to them.

"Why? Why was it worth it? What happened?" She was practically begging now.

"Fitz." Abby said, speaking for the first time since she got out of the car.

She watched as Fitz turned to Abby, then as Abby nodded her head at him.

"We need to talk." Fitz said stepping closer, relieved when Olivia didn't move away.

She looked at Abby's solemn expression. Abby who wouldn't make eye contact with her. It makes sense. Well it doesn't but, assuming the worst is most people's go to after hearing 'we need to talk.' Nothing ever good comes afterwards.

"Okay..." Olivia replied, already not liking where this was going.

"Not here though, we need to get off the street and inside."

Olivia didn't say anything, instead choosing just to nod her head in confirmation.

"Okay. Why don't we take Abby home, and then come back here?"

Again she just nodded her head and followed Fitz to his car, getting in quietly and waiting for him to start driving.

* * *

When saying bye to Abby, Olivia could have sworn that she hugged her extra tight and for that little bit longer than usual. Now it all makes sense.

"Tell me again." Olivia replied, seemingly in a state of shock.

Fitz didn't really want to but it was obvious she needed him to. He didn't know what to do. They had sat there for almost an hour, going over the events from the night of Harrison's party. Every single detail. She hadn't moved or said anything before now.

"Livvie."

"Tell me!" She shouted at him, but not raising her voice entirely.

"I don't think either of us needs to hear it again." He'd made the decision. She'd heard enough. But would he be able to stick to that choice?

"Fitz!"

"Olivia." He said reaching for her. Gently grabbing her upper arms, turning her body to face him properly, he didn't want to talk to the side of her head.

"Please..." She pleaded, looking him directly in the eye. Her face conveying how much she needed to hear it, seeing as she managed to block most of it out the first time.

After a few minutes of thinking, Fitz began to talk. He'd crumbled.

"You and Abby had gone to Harrison's party." He began. "I was on my way back to New York that day, and I got a call from Abby saying that something bad had happened. That she had messed up." He said shaking his head from side to side, thinking how irresponsible she had been. "She was supposed to be at home. Mum and Dad had gone away and Abby was specifically told to stay in on her birthday."

He stopped for a moment to gauge her reaction. To see if she was still with him.

"I asked Abby where she was, and then I headed straight there. She had told me that something had happened to you, it didn't take me too long to get there as I was in the city anyway. I followed her instructions and ran straight to where you were in the house."

He stopped momentarily, hesitant to carry on.

"When I got there Abby and Harrison were in the bathroom, with you lying on the floor. Of course if had no clue what was going on but Abby was freaking out. I don't think she really knew what was going on either. Anyway, we arranged to get you out of there. I carried you down the stairs, I think people were taking pictures, I tried to shield you face as best I could. But, I'm not sure if I managed to block everyone out. Then we got you home, well back to ours and, you spent the night there. And that was that. Obviously we knew something had happened but we didn't know what."

"How did you,"

"Find out?" He finished for her.

She nodded her head, as she looked away from him and shifted back on the couch.

"I didn't. Harrison and Abby found out. They were told by someone called Huck, a kid at Harrison's school."

"What did he say?" She asked with no emotion in her voice.

"I don't know exactly, but from what Abby said, Huck had seen you at the party stumbling away from Jake and into the upstairs bathroom. He said he followed you up the make sure that you were okay because, he knew that you didn't usually hang out with Jake."

Fitz stopped talking; he didn't know if he could say this again to her. It was bad enough the first time round but to have to repeat himself, was making it worse. He was still so angry about the whole thing. He wasn't done with Jake just yet.

"Fitz... What happened?" She said turning to face him.

"Erm... Huck got to the bathroom and saw you passed out on the floor. He said that Jake probably slipped you something but couldn't be sure. Anyway, as he was going to check on you, Jake walked in,"

How was he supposed to say this?

"Jake walked in with. He walked in with his shorts down. If it wasn't for Huck, he was probably going to..."

"No." Olivia cut him off. "Don't say it. Please Fitz. Don't say it." She cried.

This was the first sign of emotion she had shown since they got back to hers. And once the tears started, they weren't stopping.

Fitz pulled her into him, in an effort to comfort her, and thankfully she allowed him to. Although Fitz didn't really know how you approach a situation like this, he was trying. He didn't want her to feel alone. She needed someone's support and, he was going to give her that. As much as she needed.

He spent the evening, with Olivia curled up on the couch beside him. It was hard to listen to the anguished cries coming from her but; she needed to let it out. It would be no good for anyone for her to bottle it up.

Nothing was said between the pair of them but, they were both grateful to have the other there.

AN

Hey, so here's the next one. Let me know what you think. Thanks :)


	19. Chapter 19 - What Changed?

**Chapter 19 - What Changed?**

"Abby I said no." Olivia said getting slightly frustrated with her friend.

"C'mon Liv it will be fun." Abby tried to convince her.

"Abigail, I said no. I don't want to alright."

"Why not Liv?" She persisted, brushing off the use of her full name.

"Because I don't alright. Can't we just leave it at that?" Olivia sighed now completely ready for this conversation to end.

"Liv,"

"Abby leave it alone. Okay. She doesn't want to." Fitz spoke up for the first time during the conversation, as he lounged on the couch with Olivia curled up next to him. He didn't know exactly why Olivia seemed to be giving Abby the cold shoulder. She must have a reason why and, he wasn't going to force her to do something she didn't want to.

"Okay... Fine." She huffed, walking away.

She was lying against Fitz with her head was resting against his chest. She wasn't sitting upright or lying down, it was somewhere in the middle but, she was comfortable. Fitz had his left arm wrapped around her, gently running his hand up and down her arm.

It had been a week since Fitz had told her about the party and Jake. Fitz knew that Olivia had been struggling for the past week and Abby was becoming frustrated. Not with Olivia, per se, but with the fact that she didn't seem to be able to help her.

He was coming back to New York for Christmas anyway, but he managed to move some things around so he could get back sooner. Even if it was just a couple of days before he was due to be back.

Being there and seeing firsthand what she was like was an eye opener. To say the least. Abby had spoken to him about Olivia and he was constantly texting or talking to her but, it was different. She was different. Actually being there in person, he could see how bad she was.

"Does it hurt?" Olivia asked, playing with his left hand, running her fingers across his knuckles.

She had helped him clean up his hands and they were healing nicely, but there were still slight marks. Thankfully the bruises had disappeared, leaving only small cuts.

"They're okay." He said, smiling down at her.

"Really?"

"Really." He replied.

"Liv?" Fitz spoke quietly, considering how close she was to him.

"Hmm..."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked, genuinely wanting to know.

Instead of saying anything, Olivia just shrugged her shoulders. Fitz didn't know what to say, so he just let it go.

* * *

The following morning, Fitz woke before Olivia. It was a lot earlier than he had planned to be awake but he got up anyway. He walked from the bedroom, leaving Olivia to sleep for a little longer, and into the kitchen.

He had to try to get her to do something today. He was determined to not let her just wallow in sadness, or whatever it was that she was feeling. He knew that it had to be hard for her but, she was only seventeen. This couldn't be how she lived. He was going to help her.

An hour and a half later, Fitz was still awake. He hadn't been back to sleep, he couldn't. Not even if he wanted to. Not now. He had been thinking, maybe a little too much, but he had been thinking. He may have a potential idea but there were no guarantees.

He crept back into Olivia's room just before 7am, to his relief she was still asleep. That meant at the very least she had a half decent sleep. More than what she had been getting anyway.

He sat down on the bed beside her and for a few moments, he just looked at her. She seemed so peaceful, a stark contrast to the past few days. She was lying on her front, her head turned to the side slightly and the covers were pulled right up to her chin.

He could probably guess the response he would get but, he was going to try anyway.

"Livvie... C'mon. You need to get up." He spoke gently as he cupped her cheek with his hand. He lightly moved his thumb across her cheek, caressing her face.

"Unggh"

Fitz couldn't help but smile. He loved this side of her. The side that only he got to see. The side of being able to refuse to get out of bed, like a petulant three year old. There was no acting, no defences; it was just her being her.

"Liv come on... Its 7."

"And?"

"And it's Friday, which means you have school today."

"No" She grumbled as she rolled over and away from Fitz, effectively moving his hand off herself.

"No?" He questioned. This is what it had been like for the past week, so Abby had told him.

The day following the talk that they'd had, the Friday. Abby told Fitz that Olivia hadn't been at school. At first he thought nothing of it but, when she wouldn't reply to either of them Fitz became a tad concerned.

His concern only increased when, he finally got through to her but found out that she didn't go to school on Monday. Or Tuesday. Or Wednesday. By that point he knew he had to try to help her. Not being in New York was difficult; he couldn't help her being so far away. The texting and the phone calls helped but, it wasn't going to work.

The earliest that he managed to get back to her was Thursday, mid afternoon. By then, there was no point trying to get her to go to school. But now that he was here, he could try.

"Liv. You need to go to school. You can't just not go." No answer. So instead he rolled her back towards him. So he could actually see her face.

She didn't say anything, so they both just looked at each other. That was until Fitz broke the silence.

"Liv." She tried to turn her head away from him again but he stopped her. "No, don't Liv. Talk to me." He pleaded gently.

"I don't want to." She said without hesitation.

When she realised how that sounded, she decided she needed to clarify. It didn't come out as she meant it.

"Go to school that is..."

"Why not. Has something happened at school? There must be a reason Liv." He asked, not raising his voice at all.

Fitz realised that getting frustrated or angry wasn't the way to go about this. She would just shut him out and that would get them nowhere.

"I'm scared..." She murmured, just loud enough for Fitz to hear.

Scared. Why was she scared? What was she scared of, school? It didn't make much sense but then, he thought about it. Was it to do with what happened at the party? Yeah... Jake wasn't at her school, but Mellie was.

"Livvie..." He said as he settled down beside her and placed a soft kiss of her forehead.

She rolled over and curled into him, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it. She couldn't help the tears that started to flow. He was the one person, at the moment that, made her feel safe. And that's what she needed, to feel safe. To feel secure... Protected.

"What if something happens? I can't go Fitz." She said tearfully. "I'm scared. Don't make me go. I want to stay with you. Please." The tears were streaming down her face, as she buried it into his chest even more.

"Hey," he said lifting her face so she could see him. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"You can't... don't say that, you won't be there."

"Abby will. I can drop you and Abbs off. She's in all your classes' right?" He waited for her to nod her head then continued. "Then, I'll come to pick you up after school." He said hoping to persuade her.

He watched as she shook her head from side to side. No. A simple answer. He was struggling to reason with her. It was understandable but, she couldn't live like a recluse. He needed to help her somehow. She couldn't become afraid to leave the house. It wasn't an option in his mind.

Olivia wouldn't tell Fitz but, at the moment she didn't trust Abby. Or Harrison. After Fitz, the person she trusted most was someone she barely knew. Huck. She had gone to that party with Abby, and the unthinkable happened. Abby was supposed to be looking out for her. They were supposed to be looking out for each other, that's what friends do, right? Wrong. Abby had disappeared, her agents and Harrison was nowhere in sight either. She dared not to think what would have happened if Huck wasn't there. A total stranger, in all reality. That's what it boiled down to, how could she trust Abby to look out for her at school, when she didn't at the party?

"Okay, okay..." Fitz said trying to calm her down a little, when the sobbing started to increase again. Perhaps there was something going on at school too. He'd have to ask her later.

He was trying, trying to think of a compromise. Olivia, according to Abby hadn't left the house for a week. She hadn't been to school, or to the shops. She had barely spoken to Abby, let alone been out with her. Anything she needed she would have her agents get or do for her.

"What about we just go out today. Huh?"

He could feel her shaking her head no, so he clarified.

"Not school. Just you and me."

He wanted to get her out of the house, even if it meant her missing school. At the moment, that wasn't a priority. School could wait, her being afraid to leave the house, just in case something was to happen, couldn't. It was far more important. It had already been a week, how much longer could they realistically leave it before it became irreversible?

"No..."

"Liv,"

"Fitz, I... I'm scared."

"I know, I know but, I won't let anything happen to you." Fitz reassured, and he meant it. As long as he was there, he'd never let anything happen to her.

He could see that she was debating it, maybe she just needed a gentle nudge.

He started to move, sitting up in the bed and gently pulling Olivia up with him.

"Come on Livvie."

He stood up and reached out to help her up. He watched her, she was just looking at him. She finally reached up and took his hand. Now he just had to think of something to do for the day.

Fitz left Olivia to get ready whilst he went to sort some breakfast for her. He decided that he would also look at places they could go today. After about 40 minutes, when there was still no sign of her he went to see where she was.

What he walked into was totally unexpected. He found her sat down against her bedroom wall, staring at the bathroom door.

"Liv?" He questioned, wondering what was going on.

"I can't do it. I can't," she cried, pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her head flat on them.

Fitz looked towards the bathroom and then back down at Olivia. Had she not had a shower for a week? He questioned himself. He crouched down beside her and entwined his fingers with hers, which caused her to look up at him.

"Yes, you can... I'll help you."

He helped her up off the floor and into the bathroom. What he didn't realise was that, it wasn't being in the bathroom that scared her, because she had been using the toilet and brushing her teeth every day. It was being alone, and naked in the bathroom. She saw it as, the time that she would be at her most vulnerable. And she didn't like it.

Fitz was stepping back to give her some space and, she must have thought that he was leaving. She clung to his arm.

"No don't leave me." She rushed out, panicking.

"I'm not." He said calmly, stepping back towards her.

"Shut the door... Please, Fitz."

She watched as Fitz turned and shut the door behind them.

"And lock it please."

"Livvie we're alone. There's no one else here."

"Please just lock it."

Fitz locked the door, if that's what she needed to feel secure he would do it.

Logically she knew that nothing was going to happen. They were alone in the house, and Fitz was there. But she just couldn't shake the feeling of something bad happening.

Fitz waited for her as she showered, under any other circumstances it would have been hard for him to just sit there. But he wasn't thinking like that not at the moment, that wouldn't help at all. He could be patient though.

* * *

Central Park Zoo.

That where Fitz had decided to take her. His thinking was that it was somewhere nice and relaxing. They wouldn't be on the busy New York streets, so it wouldn't be too intimidating. The majority of people at a zoo, mid morning on a Friday would be families. Maybe some children in school groups, but nothing too overwhelming.

When they left the house, Olivia had clung so tightly to Fitz' hand he thought he had lost circulation in it. Throughout the day, her grip loosened and he was happy that she seemed to be more relaxed. He hoped that his plan was working but, there would be no way to tell yet.

They watched the sea lions being fed before making their way round the park, only stopping briefly for some lunch, and then carrying on. Olivia fell in love with the snow leopards, she spent a lot of time just silently watching them. They seemed so peaceful, despite the constant attention they were getting.

Going to zoo ironically felt like an escape. She was able to clear her mind of everything that had been going on recently. Clear her mind and just think. About everything really.

She had noticed that Fitz had been unusually quiet all day. She wondered what he was thinking about, about whether he was happy. She knew that she hadn't been at her best recently and it could be a lot to deal with, so she wondered. Wondered if he was okay, he hadn't said anything. He had been so patient with her. But, was it worth it? She decided to push that out of her mind for now, she didn't want to spoil a nice day out, so far.

They stopped in the gift shop on their way out of the park and, to her surprise Fitz bought her a snow leopard teddy. It was the most adorable thing ever. That really topped the day off, in her opinion.

They left the park just before 5pm. As they were finding their way back to his car, Fitz felt Olivia's grip on him tighten again. Perhaps not the progress he had hoped for, maybe he had aimed to high. Still, she had made some progress. Baby steps right? She was out of the house. That was a start and, for her, that was a major step in the right direction.

Fitz had thought about just walking around for a little but decided against it after seeing Olivia's reaction. They decided to pick up some food on the way back to hers and just have a quiet night in together.

* * *

They were sat comfortably on the floor, with their backs against the couch. Their food was on the coffee table in front of them, where their legs were stretched out underneath. They had been sat like that for a while, content to watch the television in silence but, Fitz was itching to talk to her. To see where her mind was.

"Livvie," he couldn't help himself.

"Hmm..." She replied, her eyes fixed on the TV.

"What's going on?" He thought that, that would be enough. She would know what he was referring to.

"What do you mean?" She played dumb, not entirely ready for this conversation.

"Olivia." Fitz was in no mood to play games, he was seriously concerned about her.

"I don't know Fitz. What do you want me to say?" She didn't sound annoyed, she sounded tired.

"I want you to be honest. To talk to me. To tell me how you really are."

He watched her reaction, and then decided to change his approach. He turned to face her properly before he started to speak again.

"Look, Livvie... Don't get mad okay, I don't want to fight or upset you but, I need to know. I can't help you if you won't let me."

He watched as she nodded her head in agreement. He hoped that he had finally got through to her.

"I'm not mad Fitz."

"What happened at school? Why didn't you want to go?"

"It's hard to talk about."

"I know, but Liv how is it ever going to get better, if you won't confront the issue?"

It wasn't as simple as he was making it out to be. She could tell that he was suffering because of this too and that hurt her. He didn't deserve this. But, she couldn't just say what was on her mind like, 'oh hey Fitz, I don't trust my best friend who's also your sister anymore because she abandoned me, then something horrible happened.'

She turned her body, so she was facing him. She was still sat on the floor and had her legs crossed. Fitz was sat on the floor with his back against the couch, with one leg bent upwards and the other, the closest to Olivia flat on the floor.

She decided that she would just have to bite the bullet.

"I don't feel safe at school anymore." She said playing with some imaginary fluff on her socks.

"What do you mean?" He said lifting her chin, so they were looking at each other. "What happened is it because of Jake?"

She winced at the mention of his name. She didn't want to hear it.

"Fitz please don't,"

"I'm sorry." How did he let that slip out? Reckless that's what it was.

"Yeah, in a way..." She carried on with their previous conversation.

"He isn't going to hurt you anymore."

"Yeah, but what about Mellie? She's at school. She could..." She was getting frustrated and working herself up, Fitz picked up on it and interrupted. Hoping to ease her mind.

"Livvie. They aren't going to hurt you. Not anymore. Plus, you've got Abby at school." That was the wrong thing to say.

"Abby!" Olivia scoffed, she couldn't help herself.

Hear it comes. What's been building the last week was about to erupt.

"Liv,"

"Abby?" She said again. "Nope. I'm not... I don't trust her. Not at the moment. Or, if I can, to be honest."

Now he knew he was definitely missing something, between this and her attitude towards Abby yesterday, there was something else going on. Abby was supposed to be her best friend. What changed?

"Liv," he tried again but she seemed to be in her own little world.

"How can I trust her? She left me all alone, she left me. She left me and then... that happened? How could she? She was supposed to be my friend; she wasn't there for me when I needed her. She wasn't there..."

Olivia broke down, it seemed that recently this was becoming more and more frequent. Between the two of them, there seemed to be more tears than laughter, and that wasn't right. It wasn't how it should be.

"I needed her," she whimpered as Fitz pulled her into him.

Now he understood, she hated to be left alone, without an explanation. And that's exactly what happened, and what she feared would happen, did. So, now she has this fear that Abby will leave her, if anything was to happen, she wouldn't be there. In his mind that couldn't be true. Surely Abby wouldn't just up and leave, there must have been a reason. He knew what needed to be done, but he was unsure how to approach it.

"Liv. I think you and Abbs need to talk." He suggested gently, hoping she wouldn't fight him on this. But, it seemed he knew her too well."

"No."

"Livvie. Just hear her out, find out what happened, where she was and what she was doing. But, just listen to her.

"Fitz..."

"Do this for me. And, if afterwards you still think the same, we will go from there. Okay?"

When she nodded her head 'yes' he was happy that she hadn't fought him anymore. That was a lot easier than expected, if he was being honest. It was almost like she was beginning to trust him, not shutting him out. She was relying on him now to help her, and that delighted him. Obviously the circumstances were awful but, she was asking for his help, instead of shutting him out. Definite progress.

He picked her up like you would a child and kissed her forehead, as she nestled back into his chest. He walked the short distance to her bedroom and placed her under the covers. The both of them were far too drained to actually change.

Olivia drifted off pretty quickly, which amazed Fitz. Recently she hadn't been sleeping very well at all, so for her to fall asleep so quickly was good. She needed the time to recover.

Fitz sat there for a little just thinking. Thinking about the uphill battle they were facing. They could do it. He was serious about Olivia, so he wasn't going to bail out just because things were a little difficult at the moment. She meant more to him than that.

He started to make a mental list of things that needed to be sorted out. Things that couldn't really be left.

Number one, get Olivia and Abby talking again. He knew he would have to speak to Abby soon, just to see what was going on. Then he needed to get them in the same room.

Number two. Get Olivia out of the house and back into the world. Yeah, they had been to the zoo but, it's not the same as roaming the city on your own. She would have to be able to cope without him, essentially acting as a security blanket.

After that, it would be to get her back to school, and no doubt having to talk to Dr. Kipling.

Wait... What about her Father? Did he know?

He may have said some utterly atrocious things but, surely, he had a right to know. Well, that was another thing to add to his list. He would speak to Olivia about that tomorrow.

He sent a quick text to Stephen before lowering himself down on the bed.

Fitz didn't realise how tired he was until he was woken up, he looked at the clock to see it saying 3.51am. Why? What was going on? Olivia...


	20. Chapter 20 - Flipped Switch

**Chapter 20 -** **Flipped Switch**

Fitz was startled awake by something, he didn't know what had caused it. His first thought went to Olivia.

He felt for her on the other side of the bed, but she wasn't there. That side was completely cold, so she must have been up for a while.

He sluggishly got himself out of bed, and made his way to, and then through the downstairs section of the house. He thought that he would find her in the kitchen or, sitting watching the TV, but no. Instead of finding her doing some late night mundane task, he found her checking the doors and windows in the house.

"Livvie?"

He made her jump, he should have known better. She probably wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake. Not this early in the morning.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching as she carried on moving about the room.

"Just checking..."

She didn't bother to look at him, instead she moved onto the next window.

"Checking what?"

"Fitz..."

Instead of replying, he just waited. She knew that he wanted a proper answer.

"I'm making sure no one can get in."

Of course she was. That was the most logical thing to be doing.

He made his way across the room to her and stopped behind her. He knew, that she knew, that he was there but she refused to turn.

When he realised she wasn't going to turn to face him by herself, he decided to help. He gently placed his hands on her hips and turned her around. He made sure that she made eye contact with him before he spoke.

"Livvie... We're safe. No one is getting in."

"How do you know?" She said dropping her head down.

"You have a secret service protection detail. You're probably the safest person in the city."

"I don't trust them." She mumbled, just loud enough for Fitz to hear.

He lifted her chin back up. She had a good point, after the debacle with her Mother and then, herself at the party. If it was him, he wouldn't trust them either.

"Do you trust me?" He asked softly.

She didn't say anything but she did nod her head 'yes'. That was enough for him.

Fitz could see how frightened she really was, he pulled her into a hug, and just held her for a couple of minutes. He pulled back from her slightly, just enough so he could see her face.

"You go back to bed, I'll check everything... Okay?"

"Okay..."

He let go of her and moved his hands to cup her face. He kissed her forehead before letting go completely and watched as she headed back to her room.

* * *

Olivia was confused.

She had woken up because of a nightmare. At the time though, she couldn't figure out if it was a nightmare or not. It was one of those weird dreams that, even when you realise that you have woken up, you're still in doubt. Still questioning yourself.

She hated this. She hated that she was so afraid. She didn't want to be afraid. She didn't want to be scared anymore, but her subconscious wouldn't allow it. She knew that this was putting a lot of strain on Fitz, and that his patience and understanding would only go so far. She knew that better than anyone. But, no matter how hard she tried, it still seemed to invade. It's like she would push it out of her waking mind for it to invade when she was asleep.

When Fitz asked about trust, she was being truthful. She did trust him, more than anyone but, it was like there was a whole other war raging. One she couldn't control.

Do you know when cartoons show an angel and a devil sat on someone's shoulders? Well, it was like that. Except, although they were her shoulders, the angel was Fitz. He was trying to help her, really trying. Going above and beyond. But, sat on the opposite shoulder was her subconscious. The devil. She so desperately wanted to follow the angel but the devil wouldn't let her. Dragging her back every time she tried to move forward.

It just had to be defeated, once and for all and, she knew it was possible. How? Because, she did it. She followed her angel. Now she just has to keep doing it. She wanted to be better.

* * *

It didn't take Fitz long to check and although he knew everything was secure, he checked anyway. That way if Olivia asked he wouldn't be lying to her.

By time he got back to her room she was already asleep again. He decided to quickly check his phone before crawling in beside her, and good job he did. He saw that he had a reply from Stephen, saying that he could get into the city by 7. Which meant that, in a few hours he would have to be awake to meet Stephen.

* * *

As soon as Fitz opened the door he motioned for Stephen to be quiet, as Olivia didn't need waking just yet. He motioned for Stephen to follow him through the house, then out the patio doors at the back. Once they were outside, he quietly shut the door behind them.

He stood there, debating how to go about this. Stephen needed to know, as he was home for the holidays, he would be spending time with Olivia. He didn't want him to say something and potentially cause a situation. So he needed to tell him, explain what has been happening. Why he had to leave earlier than planned. Why he had asked Stephen to come home earlier.

How? It really wasn't for him to tell. That should be down to Olivia, but would she? Would she want him to?

As they stood outside, the cool breeze made it feel colder than what it was. He relayed the recent events to Stephen, from the party onwards.

They weren't stood outside for too long. One because they were starting to get cold and two, because Fitz didn't want Olivia to wake up and see that he wasn't there. That would only cause her to worry about why he left her, and she didn't need that too.

As they stepped back inside and into the warmth of the house, Stephen went to the kitchen, in search for food and Fitz went back to Olivia's bedroom.

As he sat himself down on the edge of the bed she began to stir. He hadn't intended on waking her yet but, it seemed she had other ideas.

"Hi..." He said to her, once she opened her eyes fully.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, noticing that he was fully dressed.

"No." He simply replied, watching as she sighed with relief.

It was going to be hard later on, with what he had planned. That's if it would actually work. It was one of the reasons he had asked Stephen to come back.

He needed to speak to Abby. Alone. But, he knew he couldn't leave Olivia by herself. It wasn't that he was babying her, she just didn't want to be left.

* * *

After having a little nap, Fitz woke again to find Olivia awake beside him.

"Hi"

"How long have you been awake?" He asked as he moved slightly to face her.

"Not long."

Fitz was about to ask her what that meant but, she curled into his side and started to talk again.

"Fitz..."

"Hmm..."

He heard her take a deep breath before starting.

"I need your help."

She had been awake longer than she let Fitz believe, and she had been thinking. Thinking a lot about everything. She was done being afraid, she trusted Fitz enough to help her. He had proven that to her time and time again. She wanted to do this. She wanted to be better for him but, she needed help. Preferably his help.

"I don't want to be scared anymore. To feel like this. I just need some help though."

"I know," Fitz replied.

He knew that must have taken a lot for her to admit it. It can't have been easy. But that was the first step right? Admitting that there is a problem and that you need some help.

"I just, I'm..."

"It's going to be okay." He reassured her.

"Fitz..."

"Hmm..."

"I'm going to... I want to go back to school next week."

"Okay."

"Also," she paused. She didn't really know how to ask.

"What Livvie?"

"Can you talk to Sammy please?"

"Dr Kipling?"

"Yeah."

"Liv, what about your Father?"

"What about him?" The disdain evident in her voice.

He didn't want to stir the pot, so to speak, but no one else would, so who did that leave?

"Shouldn't he know, know what happened? What's been going on?"

He wasn't saying these things to upset her. He really wasn't.

"No."

"No? Livvie,"

"No Fitz. Why does he need to know?"

"He's your Father." He said trying to stay calm. He knew his Father would want to know, had it of been Abby.

"No he's not." She said with finality, her voice void of emotion.

"Surely he'll find out eventually though." He debated.

"Only if my Agents don't want to have a job anymore. If they tell him, they throw themselves under the proverbial bus."

"Liv..." Fitz began as he sat up on the bed. "I'm not trying to upset you. I'll talk to Dr Kipling, okay? Just one more question though."

When she sat up next to him and nodded her head in approval, he continued.

"Why him and not your Dad?"

Don't get him wrong, he like Dr Kipling. He had nothing against the man, there was nothing wrong with him, he actually liked him. It just seemed a bit odd, at least to him it did.

"He actually cares." She mumbled after a moment or two. "Can we stop talking about it now?" She quickly added.

She sounded defeated. She didn't intend to be but, it's just how it came out. Instead of wallowing in her sadness, she wanted to attempt to move on. It was just; she wasn't exactly sure how to go about it.

When Fitz didn't say anything else, she took that as him agreeing to not talk about her Father anymore. She was grateful for that.

"Can we go out today?" She asked softly but not timidly.

Fitz looked down at her and smiled. He was happy that she was trying to move forward. It was like a switched had been flipped overnight, and she woke up a whole new person. In regards to her whole attitude about the Jake incident anyway. She didn't seem as scared anymore.

"We can do whatever you want to do." As soon as the words left his mouth he realised that, that wouldn't be entirely true. He still needed to get her and Abby talking again. He had to day something.

"Liv..." He began, he didn't want it to seem like he was going back on his word.

"Yeah."

"Stephen's here."

"What?" She questioned as if she hadn't heard him.

"Stephen's here." He repeated.

"What? Here? Fitz..." She started to panic. She moved past him and out of the bed and began to pace.

"Livvie?" Her reaction shocked him a bit. Perhaps he had spoken too soon about the change in her.

She realised she was panicking and started to pull herself together. She liked that she was regaining the ability to control her emotions; the last few days had been horrible. She took a few minutes to compose herself before she turned back to face Fitz.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out. How long ago did he get here?"

Fitz didn't know what was more confusing the fact, that she was worried about Stephen or how she managed to reel herself back in. It was like she was back to her regular self, before any of this happened. Maybe getting her and Abby in the same room wouldn't be so difficult after all.

"He got here early this morning, I didn't want to wake you. You seemed so peaceful."

"Okay." She said cheerily.

She really hadn't meant to freak out. She had a lot of time to think whilst Fitz was asleep and she knew that she had maybe been a bit naive. She knew firsthand that the world wasn't perfect. She knew that it could be cruel and that people could also be cruel. It doesn't even really matter who you are, cruel things can still happen, especially at high school. It was just one of those situations you never imagine to find yourself in, and that threw her a little.

She didn't know how she managed to make sense of it all but now, to her, she wasn't as frightened. She trusted Fitz and that's all she really needed to focus on. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her and that brought her peace of mind. So now she chose to focus on that. She chose to focus on Fitz and that was enough. She could deal with things in her own way before Fitz, like the pettiness of people at school and that was fine but, now she had him. She had him to help her. Not necessarily to fight her battles but someone for her to lean on.

She walked over to a stunned looking Fitz and placed and gentle kiss on his cheek before stepping back. She held onto his hands and stared at him.

"What?" He questioned.

"Thank you. For everything, I don't know how I would have coped without you."

"You don't need to thank me Liv. You needed someone to help you; you would have done the same for me. That's what being in a relationship is about, helping each other. Being that person for each other. You just needed some time to figure some things out, without judgement, with love and care, not being pushed or forced to do things you weren't ready for. I just made that happen. That's all. It was nothing special Liv."

"It was... I love you Fitz."

Had she just said that? They were both confused. Fitz couldn't believe she had said it. He thought that he would be the first one to say it.

Olivia didn't regret saying it, she just hadn't meant to. She did mean it though. She did love him and not just because he had been nice for the past few days.

"I love you too Livvie." He said before kissing her passionately.

Fitz moved his hands from hers and held her face. After releasing her, he moved his head back to look at her completely. He was completely and utterly in love with her.

They were soon broken apart from some banging noises coming from inside the house. Fitz looked down at Olivia to see if she was frightened but, what he saw was reassuring. Instead of looking scared she seemed amused.

"That would be Stevie..." Fitz sighed, hating that there moment had been inadvertently ruined by Stephen.

"Well he's either re-arranging my kitchen or he's destroying it." Olivia giggled.

Fitz lovingly smiled at her before kissing her forehead. "C'mon lets go see if he needs rescuing." He said as he linked his hand with hers and went in search of Stephen.

* * *

They found Stephen in the kitchen, unsurprisingly. It seemed that he was attempting to cook something. They couldn't be sure though, considering he had just about all of the pots and pans out but no actual food.

Before either of them had a chance to greet him, Stephen looked up a saw them.

"Hey Liv, do you actually eat?" He asked, not too pleased with the lack of food in the house.

"I'm sure there must be something in one of those cupboards." She replied jokingly. She knew she wasn't the best at keeping food in the house. She usually ate out or had a meal prepared for her, so there was no real reason to keep a stock.

"Ermm... Yeah. I found a pack of microwave popcorn, some salt and some oregano, which was out of date 2 years ago."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped as she looked over at a concern looking Fitz, then back at Stephen.

"I also found some ice cream in the freezer." Stephen added, which only made her laugh more.

"Well how about popcorn with a side of ice cream?" Olivia said once she had calmed herself down.

"For breakfast? No, we need real food." Fitz piped up.

Without thinking about it Stephen brought up the option of going out for breakfast. As soon as he realised what he had potentially done, he shot Fitz an apologetic look. He didn't want to make this more difficult for either of them.

No one said anything for a few seconds, and it was Olivia that eventually broke the silence. She needed time to think about what Stephen had suggested before agreeing. She was running with this whole trust thing and decided to just go with it.

"Yeah, lets." She said turning to face Fitz.

"Are you sure?" He wanted to make sure that she didn't feel pressured to go. They wouldn't go if she wasn't sure about it. Stephen wouldn't mind.

"Yeah... And, can we, maybe pick up Abby too?" She whispered softly, unaware that Stephen already knew what was going on, and not wanting to make a scene.

That shocked Fitz. He went from planning to secretly have them meet, because Olivia didn't want to be anywhere near Abby to, being asked to pick her up for breakfast. This really was a different Olivia, to the past couple of days. It was nice.

"Yeah, of course we can. Why don't you go get ready and I'll call to make sure she's ready."

With a nod of the head Olivia skipped away. Fitz looked over at Stephen and shook his head, signalling to wait until she was out of earshot. He knew Stephen would have questions. Thankfully he managed to mask his curiosity whilst Olivia was there.

"She seems alright man." Stephen said when she was sure Olivia had gone.

"She does. It hasn't been like this though, until today. The last couple of days I've basically had to drag her out of bed. I don't know if she has really turned a corner or if she's just masking it because you're here."

"Me?" Stephen asked, wondering if he had done something.

"She freaked out a little when she found out you were here. It's not you; I think it's just this whole situation. She embarrassed mainly. She doesn't know that you know so..."

"I got it mate, don't say anything."

"Really Stephen, don't let anything slip. You have a tendency to do that."

"You're doing a hell of a thing, you know. With her. Are you happy though?"

Fitz looked at Stephen, he was trying to figure out where he was coming from.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just that, recently all you seem to be doing is figuring out her problems. I just want to make sure that you are still happy, or if you just feel obliged to help her." Stephen could see the change in Fitz' face and posture. "I'm not trying to insult you Fitz, I just needed to be sure. To check that this is what you want. How many times have you done this sort of thing for me?"

"I am happy. I love her."

Stephen was stunned. He hadn't heard Fitz say those words about anyone before, besides his family and that didn't really count. Did it? He hadn't seen much of Olivia and Fitz together but from what he'd heard from Abby, he was happy.

"Wow... Have you told her?"

"Yeah... This morning actually. I am happy Stevie, I promise. This is just a bit of a rough patch for her but we're fine."

* * *

Stephen stopped the car outside their house. Olivia unbuckled her seatbelt and climber out of the car, when she shut the car door and turned to face the building, she noticed that Fitz too had got out.

"Fitz I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

She loved that he was so protective of her, it was proving to her that he had meant what he said. But, she was only going into his house. Car, house then house, car. Nowhere else, no detours no stopping.

"It's just Abby." She explained, hoping that would be enough for him.

He reached out to her, pulled her into him and kissed her cheek. "Don't be too long, I'm hungry." He smiled, hoping that it would ease her mind.

She watched as he got back into the car and closed the door, just as she was about to look away she saw him winking at her. With a small smile on her face she turned and walked the short distance to the house.

Olivia knocked on the door, stepped back and waited for Abby to answer. She became a little fidgety as she waited for her.

"Olivia." Abby answered, swinging the door wide open.

"Abigail." Olivia replied.

She followed Abby into the house, when she turned to shut the door she could see Fitz looking at her, obviously wondering if she was okay. She winked at him, which made him smile and then shut the door.

* * *

"Mate... What are you doing? Get out of the car."

"What? Why?" Fitz asked a flustered looking Stephen.

"I thought you were going in, to referee. Abbs and Liv. Together. Right now. Do you think that's a good idea?" Stephen spoke as if Fitz was stupid.

"They will be fine. Liv said she would be fine."

"Maybe it's not Liv you need to worry about. I know you have seen Abby when she's angry, you know how she can get."

"Liv can handle herself Stevie, don't worry about that." Fitz smirked.

This could really go either way. It could go very, very wrong or, it could all be okay. Only time will tell. In truth, this was something they needed to sort out on their own. Abby and Olivia were friends a long time before Fitz and Olivia started dating. They had managed to sort their problems out before, so why was now any different?

No more than five minutes later, Olivia and Abby emerged from the house. They were giggling about something and were basically supporting each other as they walked. Fitz was convinced that they would fall if either was to move. They seem like they were back to being friends.

* * *

Monday rolled around much faster than anyone had expected it to.

Fitz had been spending more time with Olivia than anyone else. On Sunday evening, whilst Stephen and Abby had gone home to sleep, Fitz stayed with Olivia. Although he knew he had to be careful, because technically she was still a child, and with her Father being who he is, he couldn't help himself. Of course he didn't want to be on the wrong side of the law, or indeed her Father but what could he do? He couldn't help his feelings for her.

They had grown closer. That was clear to almost anyone that saw them and Olivia seemed to almost always want him to be near. It was like when a child became too attached to their favourite teacher. Except, it was different. He couldn't explain it really. She would snuggle up close to him on the couch, or in the car. At breakfast she moved her chair as close as possible and held his hand. Walking through the streets, she held his hand with one hand, and with her other, his arm, walking as close as possible.

Their relationship was progressing. Quickly progressing, but he didn't want to rush her. He knew that he was her first boyfriend and he was happy to take things slow. To wait for her to be ready, and right now she wasn't. She didn't need to tell him, he just knew. He could tell. They would get caught up, whilst making out and one thing would turn into another and then, then she would shy away. She was scared, possibly afraid, of what could happen and that was okay. That wouldn't be a problem. He could wait. She was worth it.

Olivia was ready and waiting at the door for Fitz at 8am. That was unusual. It was like she actually wanted to go to school, for a change.

"Fitz!" She shouted, wondering what was taking him so long. She started to pace by the front door, she was anxious to get to school for some reason.

"Fitz!" She shouted again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said as he rounded the corner. "Abby said she'll make her own way. She said that it's too early to be at school."

"Whatever." Olivia huffed, she wasn't taking any chances. Not considering she had just missed a week of school. It was like her first day all over again. She wanted to show Dr Kipling that she was trying to do better.

"Right, are you ready?" Fitz joked but, the response wasn't what he expected. He had expected a very sarcastic 'ha ha' but instead she walked out of the door not waiting for him.

The drive to school was quiet, as before when he drove her to school, he stopped directly outside the front and parked the car. He got out and walked round to her side, but Olivia was out of the car before he got to her door. Surely she wasn't still mad at him. When she started to walk off Fitz reached for her arm.

"Hey." He said turning her round. "No goodbye?"

She stepped towards him but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. It was a bad joke." Fitz tried to make things right, he didn't want her to be angry or upset with him.

"No... It wasn't." She began. When she looked up and saw his surprised look she changed her view. "Okay, it was a bad joke. But that's not it. I feel like so much has changed. Although I've only missed a week, it feels like I'm the new kid in school."

"Hey, look at me."

She looked up at Fitz and allowed him to pull her closer to him.

"Abby will be here soon. Remember you have to meet with Dr Kipling first, then it's just going to be like any other school day. Maybe try not to skip school though, no matter however boring you may think it is. Okay?"

She was puzzled as to how he knew about that but, she quickly realised that he would have been told about Abby. Then he probably just put the pieces together afterwards.

"Okay." She smiled up at him. "Even if it is to come see you?"

"Uh uh... You are not getting me into trouble, you little delinquent." He laughed, when he saw her smiling at him.

It went quiet between the two of them and Fitz could tell that she was feeling nervous about being back at school. He needed to comfort her, hopefully he would be able to calm her a little.

"C'mere." He said as he pulled her into him and held her as close and as tight as he could without hurting her. "Everything is going to be fine."

She wrapped her arms around Fitz and just allowed him to hold her for a few minutes.

They were broken from their embrace when they heard someone talking. Initially they thought that whoever it was, wasn't talking to them. When Olivia heard someone clearing their throat for the second time, she looked up from Fitz' chest and audibly sighed.

"Don't you think that this is inappropriate?" The person asked. Clearly she had an issue with Olivia Fitz thought as he looked down at the annoyed look on Olivia's face.

"Grow up Mellie." Olivia said, frustrated that Mellie was interrupting her time with Fitz.

She knew about Mellie's role in everything that happened, and she would get what's coming to her. Just not yet. She was going to make her sweat for a bot. That may be cruel but it's going to be nothing compared to what she was put through.

"I'm going to talk to Dr Kipling about this. Such public displays are a disgrace. You should be ashamed of yourself, Olivia."

"Good so am I." Olivia replied turning out of Fitz' embrace, and smiling at the shocked look on Mellie's face before she stormed off in the direction of the school.

Fitz couldn't say that he was happy that Olivia had to be at school with Mellie, but seeing the exchange that just played out he knew that Olivia Pope was back to her old self. She would be able to go toe to toe with Mellie in a war of words. He knew that she could handle herself at school and seeing her just then concreted that in his mind.

She stepped back towards Fitz knowing that she had to get into school soon. She hadn't seen Abby yet, but that didn't matter too much, seeing as she had to meet with Dr Kipling first thing.

"I'll see you this afternoon alright?" He said before he gently kissed her on the lips.

She stepped back once they pulled away from each other. She started to walk away but remembered that she had to tell him something. She turned on the spot and called back to him. "I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye you know."

He smiled at her, and then watched her walk into school. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Hi. I know it has been a while, I've worked solid on this for a couple of days because I wanted to get another chapter out. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed, I did check. Promise :) Anyway let me know what you think, and I'll try to get faster at writing - no promises though.**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Game of Life

**Chapter 21 - The Game of Life**

Jake sat in his car and watched as Olivia walked out of school. He had parked so he wouldn't easily be spotted, hoping he would be able to go unnoticed.

Abby wasn't walking with her so he thought that he may have an opening, that was until he saw who was waiting at the entrance for her. He wasn't surprised really but he wasn't happy about it, at all. This was supposed to be his moment. His moment alone.

Reluctantly, he decided that he would just have to wait a little bit longer. In the grand scheme of things it wasn't going to be that long.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Fitz asked as Olivia walked towards him. She walked straight into his arms which couldn't have been a good sign.

She nodded her head against his chest. "I'm perfect. Today was great. I never knew I could miss school as much as I did."

"Wow..." Fitz said looking at her. That wasn't what he was expecting. Plus, that may have been the only positive thing that he'd ever heard about school from her. He wasn't expecting that either.

"What?"

"Nothing." He smiled at her.

She moved her arms from around his waist and brought her hands up to his face. She gently pulled his face lower and connected their lips, taking her time to kiss him slowly.

He allowed her to kiss him, after a few seconds and getting over the shock, of the very public kiss initiated by her, he joined in. He lowered his hands to her hips and gently moved her closer to him.

After a minute or so, they broke apart, both of them needing some air. Not only that, but Fitz knew that he had to stop before they started getting too carried away with each other.

"I love you." She mumbled as she rested her body against him again and snuggling in, in an attempt to keep herself warm.

"I love you too, Olivia Pope." He said, smiling down at her happily, kissing the top of her forehead.

After a few moments he felt her shiver in his arms. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and back in an attempt to warm her up a little.

"Where's Abby?" He asked as he looked around at the emptying school, they hadn't been waiting more than 5 minutes but, he wanted to leave. To get them both out of the cold.

"She had to speak with Sammy about something. I don't know." She shrugged. Not entirely missing her absence. Without sounding or seeming too harsh about it, she liked having some time without Abby, that way she could be with Fitz.

Fitz unwrapped Olivia from his body and started to walk forward, placing his hand in hers and leading her away from the street. If they were going to be waiting for Abby they may as well sit down. He didn't know how long she was going to be. He walked them into the school courtyard and under a small covered area. It wasn't the same as being inside but, it would help to keep the cold breeze off them. There was a half wall which he helped Olivia sit on, whilst he stood between her legs, with his hands on her thighs looking at her.

"So how was your meeting with Dr Kipling?" He asked genuinely wanting to know what kind of day she'd had.

"I told him why I wasn't at school." She said without hesitation and as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"You told him? How much?" He asked surprised that she had actually told him.

"Enough." She replied vaguely, looking away from him. She was going to tell him, she just needed to figure out what to say.

"Liv?" He urged moving one of his hands to turn her head, so she was looking directly at him. She wasn't getting out of this one.

"Okay... So basically, well all of it." She tried to read his expression but couldn't so she carried on. "But, seeing as I am technically still a child. His words. He couldn't promise that he wouldn't tell my Father. Something about he couldn't promise confidentiality, just in case what I was going to tell him, made him concerned for my safety."

"And you told him anyway? You know he is going to have to tell you Father, don't you?" Fitz asked confused.

In the past, she wouldn't have bothered. She knew that, she would have made some excuse about it being unfair and that there was no point. In reality though, that's life. You're not always going to get what you want.

You usually get further if you play by the rules. Life is really just a big game, the better you play - the easier it is and generally, the further you go.

But, it wasn't just that. She knew she had some growing up to do. To her, this was taking some responsibility. Plus, she trusted Dr Kipling. So that helped. A lot.

"Yeah, I know. We made a deal."

"A deal?" Now he was amused, not many people could make a deal with their Headmaster, especially with something like this. He moved his hand back to her thigh and slowly started to move his hands backwards and forwards in an attempt to keep her warm.

"Yeah, I have until the end of Wednesday to tell my Dad, or Sammy will."

Fitz nodded his head, understanding what she needed to do and whether she would. He was proud that she wanted to do it this way though. He knew she needed to speak to her Father but he wouldn't force the issue, if it was only going to cause problems.

"It will be better if I told him, right?" She questioned, looking down at his hands on her thighs and placing her hands over his.

* * *

As Jake sat there watching how carefree Olivia was with Fitz, the angrier he became. She was always so uptight around him. Never had she laughed at anything he said, like she was now. What was her problem?

He watched as Fitz took his scarf off and wrapped it around Olivia's neck, before removing his gloves and helping her get her own hands in. He couldn't believe it. She actually took his...

His thoughts were cut off suddenly by the car door slamming shut. He stared at the person getting in, not saying anything as he looked back towards Olivia and Fitz.

"What's wrong with you?" Mellie asked, seeing how frustrated Jake looked.

"Them!" He spat, pointing at Olivia and Fitz.

"Ughh! I have a few choice words about her." Mellie whined as she put her hands near to the heater, attempting to regain some feeling in them.

In all truthfulness, Olivia hadn't actually got round to dishing out her revenge just yet, she had other more important things to be doing. Mellie was just jealous that Olivia was with Fitz and he didn't even know who she was.

"If I could just talk to her, she'd see sense. I know it. I just need her away from him." Jake schemed. He actually believes the stuff he was coming out with.

"Her and Abigail." Mellie was still complaining. "The two of them just... Ughh. They annoy me so much."

It was like her and Jake were having two different conversations about the same person. Neither of them really listening to what the other was saying, just content to carry on complaning.

No sooner had the ranting began, it stopped. They saw Abby walking out of the school and knew what they had to do. Well Jake knew what he was doing and Mellie was in the dark. Originally they were going to try to talk to Olivia but Jake had changed his mind.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, an opportunity was about to present itself. One that Jake was going to take to the extreme.

* * *

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to leave you here." Fitz said, as he watched Olivia's face fall. He didn't want her to be upset about it, it was the only way though if he was going to go through with his plan.

"What?" She questioned, waiting to hear him out.

"I know I should have said something but, I honestly didn't know about it until this afternoon." It was a lie.

"Know about what?"

"My Mum and Dad are flying in, I need to go pick them up from the airport. They land at four. So I really do need to go soon, if I'm going to make it there on time. Once Abby's here though, I'll wait until she's here. I don't want you waiting alone."

He waited to see if she would say anything.

"Liv?"

"Yeah, no... Go Fitz, you need to pick your parents up. I'll be okay for a few minutes."

"No, I'll wait for Abby to get here first."

"Okay."

"Trying to get rid of me?" He smiled cheekily at her.

"No..." She laughed at him, pushing her hand into his chest playfully.

"You sure?" He questioned as he began tickling her sides.

"Yeah, yeah." She giggled as she squirmed around.

They were so caught up in each other that they hadn't noticed Abby walking towards them.

"Eww. Guys can you not be so happy. It's still Monday." Abby groaned, and then groaned more when they both grinned at her.

"Right time to go." Fitz said, helping Olivia down from the wall, she was somehow still sat on. "I'll leave you in the safe hands of chuckles over there." Fitz said loud enough for Abby to hear, who was walking in front of them.

"Ha! So funny Fitz." Abby replied sarcastically as she turned around and glared at him.

"Will I see you later?" Olivia asked as they linked their hands and followed Abby to the waiting car.

"Yeah, of course. I'll get my parents then meet you at ours. Okay?" He saw a look of confusion on her face. "They want to see you Liv. For some strange reason they seem to like you." He was really pushing his luck.

"Hey!" Olivia smiled as she swatted his arm.

"My place then?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Fine." She couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'll see you in a little bit," he smiled before lightly kissing her on the lips but not breaking apart instantly.

"Oh my god!" Abby said after making retching sounds. "I think you should leave before I'm actually sick." She smirked at Fitz pushing him away from Olivia. "Come on Liv."

"Bye Livvie..." He smiled before turning, getting into his car and pulling away, waving at Olivia in the process.

* * *

"Wait!"

They were about to drive away from the school but Olivia shouted, causing Agent Wells to stop the car.

"Is everything okay?" Parker asked as he turned to face her.

"I left something in my locker." Olivia replied opening the car door to get out.

Parker also got out of the car and followed her back into the school. 15 minutes later they re-emerged.

* * *

They had only been driving for just over 5 minutes but, Wells had noticed that they were being followed, and not too subtly either. He couldn't clearly see the faces of the people in the car but he did get the details of the car. He discretely indicated for Parker to write them down, he didn't want to alarm the girls but something didn't feel right.

He turned off several times to see if his theory was correct.

Unknown to them was the rate at which Jake was becoming annoyed. All he wanted was to talk to Olivia but, they seemed to be purposely not stopping. He was just going to follow her home and talk to her there but he was very quickly getting tired of whatever game he thought they were playing.

Jake was irate. How could she do this? He began weaving in and out of the traffic. If she wasn't going to notice him, he would make it impossible for Olivia not to. He drove as close to the back of them as he could get, and then put his foot on the accelerator more, gently bumping their car from behind. He had truly lost it.

Olivia and Abby were jolted forwards in their seats, their seatbelts locking preventing them from serious harm. They were completely unaware as to what was going on at this point.

"Whoa! Welly!" Olivia shouted at him, looking around in an attempt to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry Miss Pope. Have you and Miss Grant both got your seat belts on?" He replied calmly not letting on what had happened.

"Yeah." Olivia replied looking across at Abby, checking that she did.

They were hit again, this time from the side.

"Welly!" Olivia shouted again, slightly scared this time.

She looked out of her window but couldn't see much if anything.

Agent Wells was trying not to panic them but it didn't seem to be working. He tried to move, attempting to use the traffic to his advantage. Just as he thought they were in the clear, the car was hit a lot harder than before. The first thing that Agent Wells noticed was the sound of cars colliding, everything after that was a blur.

The force of the hit caused him to lose control of the car, and it spun out across the road, only stopping when they hit a post at the side of the road. The screeching of the tyres indicated how fast they were skidding across the road and the only thing that was as haunting as that sound was, the sounds coming from the back. The screams and cries of Olivia and Abby in pain.

Then it stopped. It all stopped and that was the scariest moment. When there was no sound at all. The silence scared her agents and as they feared the worst, they hoped and prayed that they would be proven wrong.

* * *

"Jake! Are you crazy?" Mellie screamed in a panic, wanting to know what was going on. Why was he hitting them?

Jake was furious, out of nowhere this rage quickly came over him. That and with Jake being Jake made for a dangerous combination.

"Shut up Mellie!" He shouted at her. He couldn't focus with her wailing beside him. He was going to make Olivia see him somehow. He didn't really care how and he certainly hadn't thought it through.

"Stop!" She shrieked as Jake swerved and collided with the side of Olivia's car again.

After hitting the car, Jake must have panicked. He saw an oncoming car and he stupidly snatched the wheel the opposite way to avoid hitting it. Before either of them knew what was happening and, considering the speed they travelling and the sharpness of the turn, the car flipped.

The car rolled crashing into things and other cars, eventually coming to a stop, resting upside down, and landing on its roof.

* * *

As Abby came round, she slowly opened her eyes and then quickly closed her eyes again. She opened her eyes again but then squinted because of the pain coming from her head. She moved her hand, to the side of her head, trying to alleviate some of the pain. She could feel what she assumed was blood there and, it was rapidly running down the side of her face, she didn't want to know what her head looked like.

She looked at Olivia to find her seemingly unconscious, slumped over in her seat, being held up by her seatbelt. She gently moved her back so she was sitting upright again and then she heard something. Trying to focus her eyes again, she looked forward. Both of Olivia's agents were conscious and talking. Agent Wells was on the phone and Agent Parker was then turning around in his seat.

"Miss Grant. Is Miss Pope awake?" Parker asked her, she could tell that he was shaken up a little.

"No." Abby replied groggily.

"Christ." He mumbled.

Abby heard the panic in his voice.

"Welly she unconscious." He said turning to his partner. Hoping he didn't sound as scared as he felt. "From what I can see there is blood coming from her head or face and her arm."

"There's an ambulance coming." Wells said not to anyone in particular.

"Liv?" Abby turned to face her. She didn't want to move her anymore than she had. Just in case.

"Liv come on." Abby tried again. She had to be okay.

Wells and Parker just looked on at Abby with pity. They hadn't had a chance to do anything, not that they could. Wells had been instructed not to move her, unless she wasn't breathing.

"Liv!" She shouted as the tears began to fall. "Liv..." She cried.

* * *

There was this noise. A white noise and a ringing noise that wouldn't stop. What on Earth had happened she wondered?

It took a minute before it started to come back to her. She remembers the car coming and she hoped that they had avoided it. She was struggling to open her eyes but she forced them open. Once they were open and back in focus, she took in her surroundings.

On the seat next to Mellie, Jake sat completely still. That wasn't what caused her to slip back into unconsciousness though. He was covered in blood and not moving. To her that signalled one thing. He was dead. She didn't know how or why, she knew it or even felt it but she did. He would need nothing short of a miracle to come back from this.

* * *

"Fitz?" His Mother questioned, watching him freeze, the colour drain from his face and his phone drop from his hand, clattering against the floor.

Gerry picked the phone off the floor, and as he placed it against his ear he heard something he would never forget.

"Lil, we need to go. Fitz. Fitz!" His Father shouted snapping him back to the present, taking his car keys from him. "Get in the car. Now!"

 **AN**

 **Okies here's another one. I hope you like it, let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Constant Supervision

Chapter 22 - Constant Supervision

"Olivia Pope, age 17. That's her friend Abigail Grant, age 18." Parker told the paramedics who were currently working on them.

After calling Fitz, the pain became too much for Abby. She closed her eyes, initially just for a second but unknowingly she slipped from consciousness.

"Olivia Pope and Abigail Grant?" One of the paramedics repeated looking at Parker. He recognised the names, who wouldn't?

When Parker nodded his head, the young paramedic seemed to move a little quicker.

"Let's get them on a trolley. We need to go." The other paramedic shouted, to the second ambulance that had just arrived.

As Parker climbed into the ambulance he caught a glimpse of the two people being pulled from the other car. He instantly recognised one of them.

* * *

Fitz could only look on, with the tears streaming down his face as the paramedics wheeled two trolleys through the hospital. They had beaten them to the hospital and now they would just have to wait. There was nothing he would be able to do for her. For either of them.

"Two females. Olivia Pope, 17 and Abigail Grant, 18. Both unconscious at the scene, neither have come round yet..." The paramedics spoke as they rushed past, with Olivia's agents in tow.

"Are they here?" Stephen rushed through the door not long after the paramedics went through. When he saw the state that Fitz was in, he too broke down.

"They're here. They just went through." Gerry told him, trying to stay calm.

"Oh God!" Stephen cried as Lily hugged him, helping into the seat next to Fitz.

"They're going to be okay." Gerry said looking between Fitz and Stephen. "They will be okay." He repeated as he held their hands.

It was about an hour later when a doctor, who Gerry knew walked out. As he walked into the waiting room he saw the family waiting. He cleared his throat to get their attention before speaking.

"Gerry." He spoke softly.

Gerry stood up walking towards the doctor, holding out his hand to shake.

"Robert." Gerry said as he got closer. After shaking his hand, he turned back to his family and Dr Lewis started talking.

"Abigail regained consciousness shortly after she was brought in. We have already run some tests, she is currently awake and in a stable condition. It seems she was very lucky. She took a severe hit to the head but other than that, just a few bruises and scrapes. We would still like to keep her in overnight because of her head, just for monitoring purposes."

"Can we see her?" Fitz asked not moving from his seat, anxious to see his sister with his own eyes.

"Of course, right this way."

Before they had a chance to walk away Fitz stood up. "What about Livvie?" He asked no one in particular but they all looked towards the doctor anyway.

When the doctor looked at him with a puzzled expression Lily clarified.

"Olivia Pope."

"Are you family." Dr Lewis knew Fitz, and knew that he wasn't but he asked anyway. He could have lied.

"No. But..." Fitz began but was cut off.

"I'm sorry Fitz. I can't tell you anything."

"That's ridiculous!" Fitz shouted angrily. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Fitzgerald!" Gerry said sternly, thoroughly embarrassed by his sons behaviour. No matter the situation, there was no need to be rude.

"I'm sorry." Fitz said looking at his Dad before turning back to Dr Lewis, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about her."

As Robert was about to lead them away, Fitz stopped him again. He would get to Olivia a different way.

"Dr Lewis? Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"Are her agents still here?"

"Yes. I believe they are."

* * *

As they walked into Abby's room they were met with a smile come grimace as she tried to sit upright.

"Hey guys. I guess this ruined the surprise right?" She reverted to joking because the alternative was breaking down. She could already feel the tears welling up and didn't know if she could handle that.

"Abs..." Fitz began as he walked towards her. When he got close enough he engulfed her in a hug, careful of her injuries.

"I'm so sorry Fitz." She cried into his chest.

"It's okay Abs. We'll just wait until you're both better."

Gerry and Lily, took in the sight of their children and how blessed they were. They quietly left, to speak some more to her doctor. Gerry had some of his own questions, more medical based than anything. Also that would give their children some time together first.

"No not that, I'm sorry that Liv is hurt again, something always goes wrong when I'm with her." She sobbed.

"No, don't do that to yourself. You weren't driving. It's not your fault."

Although Fitz didn't know what had happened, he did know that Abby wasn't driving. So, how could it be her fault?

"How's Liv?" Abby asked looking between Fitz and Stephen.

"They won't tell us anything." Fitz said angrily, releasing Abby from his hold, which allowed Stephen to greet her.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Confidentiality." Was all Stephen said.

"Fitz..."

"I know Abs. I've got another way though."

A few moments of silence had passed when Fitz spoke again.

"How was she?" Fitz asked quietly, not entirely sure he wanted an answer.

"Fitz," Stephen began. That wouldn't help his fears.

"I need to know something, anything, please."

Abby looked at Stephen, as if asking for his permission. When he nodded his head she thought about what to say.

"She was bad Fitz. Really not very good at all."

A small sob escaped Fitz.

This was why Stephen had initially said no. It wouldn't help at the moment. They needed to find out the condition that she was in.

"Fitz... I'm sorry." Abby said again when she saw her brother visibly upset.

"I'm sorry. I need to... I just need..."

He got up and quickly made his way out needing some time to himself.

* * *

Fitz had been wondering the hospital for what felt like hours. He didn't think that it would be this difficult to find Olivia. He assumed that if he saw either of her agents or an area being blocked off, he would be close to her but, so far he had found neither.

He was determined to find her, he just didn't know where to look. She could be anywhere and that was starting to dawn on him. He slumped back against the wall and allowed his body to slide down to the floor. As he was about to drop his head he took one last long look down the corridor.

It couldn't be? Fitz didn't recognise the man but he had a feeling. He couldn't see much but he had an all black suit and a similar look to Olivia's agents.

He quickly got himself off the floor. He was going to discretely follow him, after all what did he have to lose. It's not like he knew where Olivia was. He just needed to catch up to him. Fitz followed him for a little while, he thought he was being careful.

As the man turned a corner and Fitz followed he noticed it seemed unusual quiet, the pair went turned onto another hallway.

The next thing that Fitz felt was his body hitting the wall and pressure against his neck. In reaction, Fitz' hands flew to the man arm, around his neck, in an attempt to make his lessen his grip.

"Why are you following me?!" The man shouted in Fitz' face. "What do you want?!"

Somehow Fitz managed to get some words out.

"I'm here to see my girlfriend."

He thought he felt the choke hold loosen.

"What's her name?"

"Olivia... Pope." Perhaps not, the arm felt tighter than before. He was seriously struggling for air now.

"You need leave! Miss Pope doesn't have a boyfriend."

The agent removed his forearm from Fitz' neck, motioning for him to leave.

Fitz refused to back down, he knew Olivia was here and he wasn't going to leave without seeing her. It may seem like a stupid idea to a logical thinking person, but Fitz wasn't being logical. He stepped up as if challenging the agent.

"I want to see Olivia."

The agent stepped up to him, just as Fitz was about to say something else his back hit the wall again.

"You don't get to make demands! I don't know you, therefore Miss Pope doesn't know you. Understand?!"

"Ask... Her agents." He breathlessly said. "Parker and Wells... Ask them."

Instead of trusting Fitz to walk on his own, and leave the area, the agent grabbed his arms and walked him into a room. It sort of resembled a cupboard but that wasn't a concern really.

It couldn't have been much more than five minutes later when Fitz saw the door opening. He prepared himself for another round with the suspected secret service agent but to his surprise it wasn't him.

"Agent Wells."

"Mr Grant."

"Is Liv okay?"

"I hear you've been causing a bit of trouble."

"I just want to see her. Please Agent Wells."

"Come with me. You won't have a lot of time with her."

Fitz followed Wells through the hospital corridors, he lost count of how many agents he passed. Which made him wonder. All these agents could surely only mean one thing. Her Father.

Wells stopped outside a door, Fitz couldn't see into the room though.

"This stays between us." Wells stated waiting for Fitz to agree before letting him through.

* * *

"Where is he?" Gerry asked stepping into Abby's room.

Abby and Stephen looked at each other, they knew they couldn't drop Fitz in it. The question was who was going to make something up.

"He left." Abby said panicking a little. Only realising how lame of an excuse it was after she'd said it.

"I can see that Abigail. Where?"

"He went for some air." Abby said a little calmer.

"And to try and find a certain young lady?"

Abby and Stephen looked at each other again. They truly were the worst liars.

"I have it! That boy will end up being arrested."

"Gerry..." Lily said indicating he needed to calm himself.

"He's just worried." Lily then said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Fitz?" Olivia croaked, wondering if it was actually him.

"Livvie." Fitz sobbed, finally he was getting his chance to see her. It had been a scary few hours.

"How?"

Fitz started to walk towards and stopped next to her bed. That was when he really saw the damage that had been done.

"Erm... Agent Wells let me through."

"I'm okay Fitz." Olivia soothed when Fitz started to fuss over her.

"They wouldn't tell me anything or let me see you." He felt more tears run down his face.

Olivia lifted her left hand and reached out to him, she wanted him to sit on the bed with her but he was hesitant to do so.

"Fitz I really am fine. Sit with me please."

"Livvie... What happened?" He asked as he carefully climbed into bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Fitz,"

She turned her head towards him and brought his face down to meet hers. She connected their lips, eagerly kissing him. Happy to be back with him. Disconnecting their lips she sighed and laid her head against his chest.

She watched as he ran his hand over the yellow cast on her right arm, before moving his hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He cupped her face and gently moved his thumb across her eyebrow, where she had a dressing covering the cut on her head.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before resting back against the bed.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Mmm..."

He felt her relaxing against him and wondered if it was a good time to ask how they crashed.

"Livvie... What happened?" His curiosity got the best of him.

"I'm not entirely sure. We got hit by someone, and the next thing I knew Welly was asking if we had our seat belts on. Obviously he was concerned about something, he was weaving around the traffic and turning off onto roads we didn't need to be on. But there was a lot of traffic, he couldn't move too much. Then we were hit again. Harder though."

"What happened after that?"

"I don't remember anything else. Just, waking up in here."

"So you don't know who it was?"

"No... Can I sleep now? I feel tired."

It wasn't too long before Fitz too had fallen asleep.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!"

"We picked Miss Pope up from school as normal, we also had Miss Grant in the car as they were going to her house after school. Shortly after we started to drive I noticed a car following us. I turned off the road a couple of times, to see if they were in fact following. The car sped up and rammed us, that's when I began to drive evasively. I used the traffic to my advantage to begin with. I thought we had lost him, the roads were getting busier making it harder to manoeuvre around the traffic. Somehow the car caught up and I saw it alongside us but, I had nowhere to move to. We were hit from the side and the car spun out, off the road."

"How the hell was this not avoided? I put you with her to protect her! You assured me that you could!" Eli shouted angrily.

Agent Wells and Parker stood there staring at Eli. How could they respond to that? They didn't have any indication that something like this would happen.

"Please tell me that you at least who was behind this?"

There was silence for a few seconds when agent Wells didn't speak.

"I do." Parker spoke up.

Eli thought carefully for a couple of minutes. Whoever was behind this would pay, if they hadn't already and he would deal with that later. But for now he had bigger concerns.

"Until she is back in the Whitehouse, she will be under constant supervision! Do you understand? At school you will be in her classes. After school she is to go straight home, there will be no visitors unless I approve it. Any trips out of the house, other than school, will go through me."

"Yes Sir." Agent Wells replied, already thinking about how Olivia would react to this. Thankfully there wasn't long left of school before the holidays.

Eli knew that if he pulled Olivia from school completely she would hate him more. Perhaps if he just put these restrictions in place, she would see the reasoning behind them. He could hope. One thing he wasn't going to negotiate with was her life. He wouldn't allow her to be at risk, what if something would have happened. He couldn't go through that again.

* * *

When Eli arrived at Olivia's room, he looked in through the glass and saw something he hadn't expected and he was furious. He quickly marched back to the room he had left the agents in, swiftly opening the door so he was face to face with agent Wells.

"Who the hell did you allow into her room?!"

All Eli could see through the window was the back of a person lying on the bed next to Olivia, perhaps if he would have seen a face he may have understood. But his patience was wearing thin.

"Her boyfriend. He was concerned and we know him. He's no threat to her safety." Agent Wells replied, looking Eli directly in the eye.

"Her boyfriend?" He knew of no such thing.

"Fitzgerald Grant." Parker clarified.

Without saying another word Eli walked back to her room. He had to admit, even to himself that, he should have known. He saw them together at the Whitehouse. Even so, what was he doing now and why was he in her bed?

He gently pushed the door open, not wanting to startle them. Eli walked straight to the side Olivia was on, he held her hand as he spoke.

"What are we going to do? I can't lose you."

If Eli thought Olivia was asleep he was wrong. She had been awake for some time and just hadn't opened her eyes, wishing that she was asleep and hoping that she would drift off.

Olivia didn't know how to feel, she could understand her Father but she thought the way he went about things was wrong. Hearing this from him seemed to jolt her back to reality. It wasn't just her that lost someone that day, he did too but she had never seen that.

She slowly opened her eyes and readjusted herself against Fitz.

"Dad..."

"Olivia."


	23. Chapter 23 - Hurt

**Chapter 23 -** **Hurt**

Where was she? That was the biggest question playing on her mind. Closely followed by where was everyone? She could have sworn that her Father was here. But perhaps she was dreaming. No that wasn't the case, was it?

She forced her eyes to open fully and attempted to look around. It was only when she tried to push herself to sit upright that she realised something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

* * *

"Where's Fitz?" Abby asked groggily.

She had been in an out of sleep for a while, not managing much sleep before she was woken up by something. Albeit not fully awake, but not fully asleep either.

"He's not been back yet." Stephen replied looking at Abby from the seat next to her bed.

"Oh."

"We haven't heard anything yet either."

"Where are Mum and Dad?"

"Your Dad has been talking to your doctors and Mum just went to the bathroom. She's been in here pretty much the whole time."

Abby looked away not really believing that her Mother really cared that much.

"They're really worried Abs."

"Why don't they stay in the city more often then?" She sulked.

"They're busy people."

"They didn't use to be. They always made time for us."

"I know and I get that but Abs, they do care. I promise you they care. I've never seen Mum so worked up and worried before."

Just as Stephen said that, Lily walked back into the room. She saw the expressions plastered on both of their faces.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Abby was just feeling a little bit groggy from sleep."

Stephen didn't know why Abby was so bothered about her parents. She never use to mind if her parents weren't there. She welcomed it, almost pushing them out of the door on some occasions. So what had changed?

"I'm going to go for a walk, stretch my legs a little." Stephen announced as he stood up.

Stephen didn't know exactly where he was walking to but, it seemed as if he was going circles. He eventually saw a sign pointing him towards the cafe and decided that would be his best bet.

They had been in the hospital for hours now and whilst food wasn't at the top of their priority list, he was now starting to feel hungry. It was like it had all caught up to him. The adrenaline of everything going on, had kept his hunger urges at bay but now he was feeling it.

He followed the sign to the cafe only to find it was closed. He sighed in frustration before scanning the room, looking for a vending machine. Any type of food was welcomed, he couldn't afford to be picky.

As Stephen was making his way back into Abby's room, he saw two police officers walking towards him. He made it back into her room before they did. Just.

"Can you get Dad?" Abby asked Stephen, panicking slightly, when she saw them entering her room.

* * *

The longer Eli sat there, staring at his daughter and her 'boyfriend', the more he was coming to terms with it. It didn't mean that he liked him. Olivia was a young woman now, and there was nothing he could do to change that, it was something he was going to have to accept. It was natural for young women to have a boyfriend in their lives.

Although Olivia was technically still a child and would always be his child, she was growing up fast. He wondered how much more of her life, he would miss out on if they couldn't get past their issues. He admitted; to himself that he treated her like a child but at times, it was how she acted. How could he treat her like an adult when she refused to act like one?

In his mind he'd made a decision. Now was the time to start repairing the broken bridges, instead of burning the last few they had left. He didn't want it to get to the stage where they barely knew each other.

Eli had been sat there so quietly, that Olivia thought he had left. She didn't know whether to chance opening her eyes, in case he was still there. Guessing how long had passed was difficult too, she had nothing to go by. Taking a silent breath, she decided she couldn't avoid her Father forever.

"Olivia..."

He was still there.

"Dad?"

Was that a tear in his eye? Logically he knew she must have already woken, as Fitz was with her but he still couldn't help feeling relieved when she woke up.

Neither of them really knew what to say to each other, so they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm glad you okay."

As Olivia laid there with Fitz next to her, she couldn't help but notice how awkward this all was.

When Olivia didn't reply Eli knew he would have to be the one making conversation.

"I've spoken to your doctors. You'll be able to leave tomorrow. I'll call your school in the morning, I'm sure you won't need to be in for the next few days. We can spend the day sorting your things out and you'll be able to come home."

"I'm not going back to Washington."

"Olivia..."

"No. I'm going back to school. I want to go back to school."

"Okay."

Okay? Was she hearing things? Without a single voice being raised they had managed to compromise. Was it because she had been hurt? She thought about testing the waters, to see how far she could push this apparent sympathy for her, but quickly realised that was a bad idea.

Olivia felt Fitz starting to stir beside her. When he finally opened his eyes, she was looking directly at him.

He smiled at her before sitting up on the bed. When he looked across he noticed her Father sat there watching him.

"Fitzgerald." Eli said staring at him.

"Sir."

Fitz looked between Eli and Olivia, wondering how long she had been awake, and how long her Dad had been in the room. He suddenly started to feel very conscious.

"I should," Fitz started moving, but Olivia grabbed his arm halting his movements.

"No don't leave. Please."

Eli stood from his seat, looking on at the pair he felt out of place. He knew they needed to hash everything out but forcing it to happen now wasn't going to work for anyone.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit. I'll be back in a little while."

As he walked out he couldn't help looking back at Olivia. She seemed so content, happy even, with his departure and he hated it. She didn't even protest him leaving. That hurt him, it was something that needed to be fixed but he was quickly running out of ideas how to do it.

* * *

Mellie couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her face. How did everything manage to go so wrong, so quickly? It was all stupid. Jakes stupidity did this and that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was the fact that she didn't do anything to stop it. If anything she encouraged it. What a mistake that was.

"Mellie..."

"No... No. No..."

"Mellie. This isn't as bad as it seems. You will still be able to do most things. The main thing is, you're still alive."

"I wish I wasn't. I'd rather be dead." She muttered tearfully.

"Mellie! Don't ever say that." Her Father scolded her.

"What! It's true!"

"That's enough!" He shouted. He couldn't take this. "We will work through this. It's not impossible. I know you're feeling upset..."

"How do you know how I'm feeling?! Have you ever been told you'll never walk again?!"

She was angry and that was understandable considering everything she had just been through.

* * *

It had been two days, and Olivia had decided that she was going to go back to school today.

Naturally the news of what had happened had spread like a wildfire.

Abby had been waiting for Olivia to go back to school before she returned. She didn't want to face the whole school alone. And, whilst Abby wouldn't go without Olivia, Olivia wouldn't go without Fitz. So that's where they were, the three of them in their way to the school.

The last couple of days had been rough for everybody. The police had wanted to know every single detail of the accident. Olivia's Father had then wanted to hear everything as well. Rehashing everything was difficult, mainly because they wanted to know details that Olivia didn't know herself.

They had both been released from the hospital and Fitz and Abby's parents had refused to Abby out of their sights, until now.

The three of them stood at the entrance to the school. Abby was to the right of Fitz, to anyone looking on at her, she almost looked like anyone other person. Not a person that had been in a car accident two days earlier. Abby didn't have any visible wounds; most of hers were covered by her uniform. Fitz stood in the middle, holding Olivia's hand. Olivia's cast was mostly covered by the sleeves of her school shirt and jumper. Her head wound, whilst it no longer had a dressing covering it, was still very visible.

"Ready?" Fitz asked looking down at them both.

"No." Olivia replied.

Although this was her idea, she was beginning to regret it somewhat. She knew Fitz couldn't stay the whole day and that is what she was afraid of. Her and Abby being alone, and something happening, she knew that Samuel would no doubt be watching them like a hawk but he wasn't Fitz. That was who she wanted by her side.

"Let's go then." Abby said plucking up some courage for the both of them.

They walked into the school and headed straight for Samuels office. The plan so far seemed to be working. They would get to school early, head for Samuel's office and sit down with him before most of, or preferably any of the other students arrived. Walking through the hallways had almost an eerie feeling about it, they weren't used to it being so quiet.

They navigated the hallways quickly and quietly. When they reached the office, they were met by Mary. She greeted them before opening the door to Samuel's office for them. Olivia noticed the look the received and that was the worst part. She didn't want people to pity them or feel bad; she just wanted to get on with things. She wanted things to go back to normal, but what were the chances of that happening now? Very little.

"Good morning." Samuel greeted them all. "Please, have a seat."

He watched as Fitz sat down and Olivia gingerly sat down next to him. Abby sat upright at one end of the couch, and Olivia and Fitz were sat side by side at the other end. Once Olivia got comfortable she reached for Fitz' hand, which he willingly placed into hers.

"As you know, I have already spoken to both of your parents. Olivia your Father and I have come to an agreement for you to stay at school and finish the year. And, Abigail your parents and I have already discussed measures that will be both taken and put into place for the remainder of the year."

Abby hoped that when Samuel said the remainder of the year, he was only talking about the week and a bit they had left and not until the summer.

Part of the reason that Fitz was there, was not to discuss what would be happening at school. His parents had already done that. He was there just to help his sister and Olivia, mostly Olivia. As it turns out, Olivia's Father had requested that Fitz be allowed to help Olivia, if she needed it, and had already spoken to Samuel about it. Fitz didn't know what caused Eli's change of heart but he certainly wasn't going to argue about it.

"Dr Kipling?" Abby began. "What exactly are these plans?" She asked unsure of what had been agreed between him and their parents.

"Well between yourselves, Miss St James and the young man involved in the accident, you've made quite a few headlines. Therefore, everybody knows, or thinks they know what the story is. You will have people wanting to know details, as they haven't been released and because it has been almost swept under the rug people have become more intrigued."

"Okay?" Abby said looking across at Olivia.

"The staff here don't even know the full story as of yet. Your Father," Samuel said looking at Olivia, "thought it would be best, to try and protect you both whilst still at school. As of today and until the end of the year; any free periods, break times and lunch times will be spent inside. Also, either myself or another agreed member of senior management will be in your lessons, until further notice."

"Wait... What?" Abby asked. Her parents hadn't mentioned anything of the sort.

"A lot of people are angry about what happened and, not everybody is as forgiving as they should be."

Samuel took a glance at his watch, realising that their first lesson was due to start soon he began to gather his belongings.

Abby seemed to be in a state of shock. This seemed more like a punishment to her. They were the victims in this whole thing and yet, they were the ones who had to hide and be wary.

Although Olivia could understand where Abby was coming from, she wasn't too fussed about these enforced rules. If this is what it took, then she was more than happy to play by the rules. It was almost as if being in that accident and everything leading up to it, scared her enough to make her grow up a little. So, now she was listening. She almost lost everything because of her own recklessness and immaturity. How could she have been so stupid?

"Abs, it's not going to be that bad. Just think, things could have been worse." Olivia said as she stood up.

Abby looked at Olivia, she knew she was right; they got off lightly in comparison to Mellie and Jake.

"Right. If you two would like to follow me, I'm in your first lesson today. Let's not be late."

Abby stood, followed by Fitz. He let Abby walk in front of him before reaching for Olivia's hand. The three of them followed Samuel through the halls, which had become full with students by now. As they were walking Fitz couldn't help but notice the whispers and stares they were receiving. He would brush it off but he wondered if Abby and Olivia would be able to do the same.

"Fitz." Samuel said.

Fitz, too consumed by his own thoughts hadn't realised that they had stopped. He firstly reached for Abby to hug her. She held onto him tightly not really wanting to let go. For both of the girls, he was their sense of security.

"Go on Abs. It will be fine, just stay out of trouble and look after each other." Fitz whispered into his sister's ear as he hugged her, before letting he walk into the classroom.

"Livvie..." He pulled her towards him, he knew this was going to be harder for her but she needed to do this.

"Fitz. Don't go... Please." She begged quietly so no one else would hear how insecure she was feeling.

He kissed her forehead and held onto to her tightly.

"Please." She tried again.

"Miss Pope." Samuel said, he didn't want to interrupt but she needed to be inside the classroom now.

Fitz looked up at Samuel and nodded his head slightly, knowing that it was time to leave.

"Hey... Look at me." Fitz waited until her eyes connected with his. "Everything will be okay. You have Dr Kipling in the room, as well as an agent and then, two more agents out here. Nothing else is going to happen to you. Okay?"

"Okay." She replied, feeling a bit better. She just needed that reassurance.

"I'll see you later okay?"

Fitz lowered his head a little and allowed her to connect their lips. She no longer cared who was watching, what they thought wasn't her problem. She was happy and she saw no reason why she should hide that. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him one last squeeze before letting go.

"Bye Fitz."

"Bye Livvie."


	24. Chapter 24 - I Did It!

**Chapter 24 - I did it!**

"Daddy! Daddy wake up! Wake up! I did it!" Oscar shouted excitedly, moving around in his Fathers lap, trying to wake him up by any means possible.

"Huh?" Fitz said not fully awake. "Alright bud..."

"No let go... I did it!"

Fitz didn't really know what was going on but, he could feel Oscar trying to break free from his arms and he couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to be held.

"Mummy!"

Mummy? Had Fitz heard him correctly? His eyes shot open immediately when the word registered in his mind. He had. He had heard him correctly.

Fitz quickly stood, he tried to hold onto Oscar the best he could as he called for his parents. He didn't want Oscar to be there. Well... Of course he wanted him to see her, just not yet. There would be nothing worse for him than, if she woke up and didn't remember him. They had been warned that they wouldn't know the extent of the damage done until she woke up. So for that reason alone, Oscar would have to wait.

Gerry and Lily charged into the room, hearing Fitz shout the way he did, they automatically thought something bad had happened. Once they got into the room, they couldn't believe their eyes. Olivia was awake. They looked to Fitz, who placed Oscar in his Mother's arms and then they quickly left again, knowing all too well that Oscar didn't need to be there, not just yet.

"Livvie..." Fitz quickly walked towards her, kissing her forehead when he was close enough.

No sooner had Fitz made it to her, he was being pushed out of the way. The doctors and nurses flooded into the room. They were all talking so quickly, moving around the room as if he wasn't even there. This is partly why Fitz wanted Oscar out of the room; he didn't understand what was going on, so how would a four year old?

The doctors seemed to be in the room forever when, in reality it was only a matter of minutes. Some of the doctors had left, whilst others remained but they were no longer charging about. That's when he heard it.

"Fitz..."

It was weak and croaky but she spoke and she looked scared, most of all.

He rushed to her side. He didn't care if the doctors didn't like it, he had a place to be and, it wasn't five feet away on the other side of the room.

"Hi..."

"Hi." She wanted to say more, so much more, but it hurt to speak.

"You're awake?" He sobbed quietly as he ran his hand along her cheek.

Her voice was too dry and too sore to attempt to speak again so she just nodded her head. She attempted a smile but was sure if it came across as a grimace when he started to fuss.

"Are you in pain? Where does it hurt?"

"That..." She tried to swallow to wet her throat a little. "Was a smile."

Fitz couldn't hold in the chuckle.

She didn't mean it to be funny, but was glad that he took it that way.

"Mr Grant, Miss Pope. We need to run some tests. I'd like to get them underway sooner rather than later."

"Right now?" Fitz asked. Olivia had only just woken up, could they not have some time together first?

"Well one of the first ones can be completed in here. The others though, we will need to move Miss Pope for them."

Fitz was slightly miffed that, as soon as they got Olivia back she was being whisked away again. Even if it was for tests, it was still annoying.

* * *

It was a little over two hours. Two hours of back and forth between places for test after test. Finally they were together again. Olivia was feeling tired which she couldn't be blamed for but she was desperate to Oscar.

Fitz didn't know if that was such a good idea. He wanted to see how she was, of course they couldn't know, if there were any hidden side effects, but he didn't want to take the risk. He didn't doubt her as such, but the brain was relatively unknown. No one could say what could happen. Maybe he was just being selfish. But she was adamant.

Fitz went to get Oscar from his parents; he didn't know whether he should talk to him first or wait until they were with Olivia. Deciding on the latter he walked with Oscar in his arms, into the room.

Oscar's face lit up as soon as he saw his Mum. He knew that he had made it happen, that fact wasn't entirely accurate but he didn't know that.

"Mummy!"

Oscar wriggled in his Fathers arms, trying to break free. At this moment in time he only wanted one parent and Fitz didn't mind, he himself wanted to be with Olivia.

Fitz placed him gently down on the side of Olivia's bed trying not to hurt her and, telling Oscar that he needed to be careful.

"Hey O... Have you been looking after Daddy?" Olivia asked when he settled a little. It hurt to speak but, she couldn't not speak to Oscar.

"Yeah... And you..."

She loved how caring he was, that was definitely all Fitz. She reached for Oscar and waited until he crawled into her arms. Although it was painful, she didn't mind, she was alive and well, and had the most important people next to her. What was a little pain?

"Mummy?"

"Yeah..." Olivia replied, resting her head on top of his, enjoying the feel of his soft hair.

"I love you..."

"I love you too O."

Olivia could have sworn that Oscar gripped her that little bit tighter. She wondered what Fitz had told him about what had happened to her. She wanted to know but realised that now wasn't the time. She would wait until they were alone, or Oscar was asleep. She hated that Fitz had to explain this to Oscar, neither of them should be in the situation that they were left in.

Oscar was quite content to just sit their quietly in her arms. Neither her nor Fitz knew exactly what was going on in his little mind, and neither of them knew how to broach the subject right now. Silently they decided to leave him be until another time. They knew they would have to talk to him eventually, but neither of them was ready to do it now.

Fitz was watching Oscar and hadn't noticed that Olivia had drifted off, well not straight away. It wasn't until he heard a little snore that he realised but, Oscar hadn't. He wasn't as observant as his Father.

"Daddy! Mummy's gone..." He cried firstly reaching for his Father but deciding not to go to him. Instead he reached up to Olivia's face, hoping that something would happen.

"Hey, hey..." Fitz picked him up to comfort him but that proved to be the wrong decision.

"Noo! No! MUMMY!" Oscar shouted and screamed, thrashing around trying to get back to her.

"Bud... Hey. It's okay... It's okay. Mummy is just asleep. She's just tired O... She's sleepy." Fitz tried his best to calm him down. He ran his hand up and down Oscars back, hoping to soothe him but it was all in vain. He knew what he needed; he just didn't want it to come to that.

"Mu, Mummy... Mummy." Oscar sobbed into Fitz' shoulder. "I want Mummy."

Fitz gently tried to wake Olivia. He knew she was tired but it was the only thing that was going to calm Oscar down. He hated to do it but nothing else seemed to be working. He shook her shoulder ever so lightly, he didn't want to cause her any pain and hoped it would be enough.

He saw her eyes begin to open, and smiled apologetically at her, still holding Oscar on his hip.

"Look... Mummy's awake. See. Mummy's awake." He placed Oscar back on the bed next to Olivia.

He watched as Oscar snuggled into her side. He saw the confused look on Olivia's face and knew he had to explain what had happened.

"I'm sorry..." He began. "O, freaked a little when you fell asleep. He didn't realise that you were just asleep." He was hoping that she would catch his drift, not wanting to have to say much more with Oscar sitting there.

When she nodded and looked down at Oscar, he knew she'd understood.

"Hey Oscar." She waited until she could see the teary eyes of her son before she continued. "Mummy's here, okay? I just need some sleep; I'm not going away again, okay?"

She stroked the small curls in his hair, pushing them away from his eyes. He really did need a haircut.

"Pinky?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

That was their way of promising.

"Pinky." She replied kissing his head.

* * *

As it turned out, both Oscar and Olivia fell asleep shortly after. It seemed as if both of them needed it. Fitz sat in the room just looking at the two of them for almost an hour before he needed to stretch his legs.

As he was walking to get a drink and some snacks for when Oscar woke up, he thought back to what they Stephen had said about the kid. Fitz was intrigued. Not only did he want to know who did this, but he wanted to know why and, if their suspicions were correct he had a horrible feeling that he already knew what it was about.

The sound of his phone brought Fitz out of his own thoughts. He knew there was still a lot to sort out, before things could finback to normal, it was just finding the place to start. Olivia getting better and getting home was the main priority. Everything else, would have to follow.

Just before he walked back into Olivia's room, his phone began to ring. Looking down at his phone he saw an unknown number flash across the screen. Dubiously he answered the call and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Fitzgerald... You'd better explain what has happened." The voice said.

That explained the unknown number. In a way he sighed in relief, but then he remember that he had spoken to the one person he should have. He really needed to thank his parents, at least they remember to call.

"Mr. President. I'm so sorry, it escaped my mind... I wasn't thinking straight."

"Fitz... Fitz. You have a lot on your mind. You're not to blame. I've spoken to your Mother, but she was very vague."

"Livvie was attacked, putting in simply. She and Abby were out, somebody managed to get to her. They hit her on the back of the head and knocked her down a set of stairs. Thankfully she's awake now."

Eli seemed speechless. Lily had said that Olivia was in hospital but wouldn't say what for but that was days ago.

"Fitz I'm making plans, I'll be there..."

"No." Fitz said quickly. "Liv is being released in a couple of days, she wouldn't want you to drop everything. The press is already a nightmare."

"I need to see her, to know that she's safe and well."

"She's well. Her and Oscar are having a nap." He said looking in through the window, watching them sleeping peacefully.

"And safe?"

"Yes. I'm making sure of it. The guards have already been fired and replaced. My Father has given us the floor in the hospital, it's been sealed off."

That was the perks of your Father being such a well renowned doctor. If needed, he could get rooms almost instantly. Given the nature of the accident and who was involved, the hospital was more than happy to seal off a section of the hospital.

"Good, good... I trust you'll make adequate arrangements for your departure?"

"Yes Sir."

"Fitz... Thank you."

As he hung up he pushed the swinging door open, he tried not to slam it but he couldn't really stop it. The noise must have jolted Olivia awake because when he turned round she was sat up in the bed, eyes open.

"Hey... Are you okay. I can take him if you want." Fitz offered to move Oscar off her.

Olivia wouldn't admit it if Oscar was awake, but having him lay on her was sore. She wanted him close, but not on top of her completely. She nodded her head to Fitz and watched as he gently picked him up.

"Where did you go?" She asked watching Fitz stand next to the bed with Oscar in his arms.

"Just for a walk really. Then your Dad called..."

"Oh. Please tell me,"

"He's staying put." Fitz interrupted. "He just wants to know that you're okay, he said to give him a call."

"Ok..."

"Liv, I've been thinking... When you get out of here, let's just get away for a while. Just you, me and Oscar. Let's take a break, we could go visit your Dad. I know he wants to see you."

"Fitz... It's not that simple,"

"It is Liv." He cut her off. If he was being honest they could both do with a break. "Let's just not worry about anything for a few weeks."

"Fitz... It's not just us though. What about Oscar and school. He can't just up and leave like we can."

"He's got less than a week left Liv before he's on holiday, he's not going to miss anything."

Olivia sat there looking at her boys. Oscar was still fast asleep and Fitz looked like he was ready to sleep. She could tell that they hadn't been doing much of it whilst she had been. After contemplating it she made her decision.

"Okay... Let's do it. I'll call my dad."

 **AN**

 **Sorry for the wait, here's the next one. Let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25 - Fitz?

**Chapter 25 - Fitz?** **  
**  
AN  
Soo... I probably should have mentioned that we were going to be jumping back to the present. I'm sorry for the confusion. Also, I don't plan on abandoning the past story, there's just so much of it I wanted to tell I felt that in a way it deserved its own story.

A quick recap... Liv and Fitz are together and have a 4 year old called Oscar. Liv was attacked, knocking her out, and knocking us back to 12 years previous when she first met Fitz. Everything that has happened is related to the present, when we jump back Olivia has woken and that's where we are now...

P.S I'm going to be wrapping this story up soon. I'm thinking of carrying on with the 'past' storyline as a sequel/prequel, what do you think? Let me know... :)

P.S P.S, I hope you all have a super 2018.

* * *

"No. Dad..." Olivia moved her phone away from her ear, just enough so she could faintly still hear him, to check her watch. She only called as a quick check in but had now been on the phone for almost an hour.

She looked up and saw Fitz who was walking back towards her, using one of his hands to carry their drinks and the other to hold Oscars hand.

"No. It's fine... Dad. I don't need any agents." She quickly replied, aware that he was in fact still talking to her.

She half listened again whilst watching as Oscar was lifted into the seat next to her, unconsciously smiling at her son.

"I've got to go Dad. We'll be leaving soon." With that excuse, she quickly ended the much longer than anticipated call.

"Everything sorted?" Fitz asked casually from the other side of Oscar, passing her bottled water to her.

Olivia let out a sigh. Taking a moment to twist the cap off her bottle.

Fitz reached out and placed his hand behind her, slowly rubbing her back.

"What is it?" He asked looking over Oscar's head at her.

"He wants me to have agents with me again."

"Liv..."

"Before you say anything. I know he's trying to protect me, us. I really just don't feel like we need them."

After Eli's initial four years as President, he decided not to run for a second term. Instead he chose to repair the fractured relationship between him and Olivia. Although he wanted to run again, he delayed it until they were in a better place.

Fitz looked at her, not really knowing what to do. Was she expecting him to agree with her, or did she purely just need someone to vent to. He knew one thing though, he wasn't going to debate this with her now. Not with Oscar sat between them, and not before they were about to be trapped on a plane for a while.

"What did he say?"

"He said if anything happens, he'll have a team ready to go. So I won't have much choice really..."

"Livvie..."

"I know, I know but it's different, I'm an adult now. I'm not the same stupid, reckless kid anymore, Fitz. We both know all too well how that went for me. He still doesn't trust me."

"Hey, it's not that alright. Trust me."

Fitz quickly moved to the other side of Olivia and pulled her into him, letting her hold onto him.

"We'll get through it, together, we always do." Fitz murmured into her ear.

They'd had that conversation many times. Ever since they found out that Eli wanted to run for President again, they'd been having that conversation.

Olivia felt like she wouldn't need any protection. It wasn't like when she was at school though, she wasn't just being awkward and stubborn. Her and Fitz were living in England now, Oscar was at school there, their lives were in a separate country. Surely they would be safe.

Wouldn't they?

Perhaps not.

It seemed like trouble followed them, quite literally.

"Huggy!" Oscar said a little too loudly as he moved from his seat, to stand in front of his parents, arms in the air, wanting and waiting to be included in their moment.

Olivia offered her best smile to the young boy, trying to not concern him with their problems, as Fitz picked him up.

Within minutes they were boarding their plane, opting to travel on private plane. Olivia didn't know if she'd be able to deal with an overcrowded airport and the endless queuing, so they indulged. Just a little.

* * *

A little over eight hours later and they were landing in DC. Stepping off the plane and onto the stairs felt odd. It didn't feel like she was going home. Not really. There was a point in time when Olivia just about considered this home, but she hadn't felt like that in years.

"Everything okay?" Fitz asked from behind her, attempting to guide Oscar down the stairs, in front of him.

She didn't realise that she had stopped walking until she heard him.

"Yeah. It's just feels strange being back here. That's all."

Fitz just hummed in agreement before taking her hand, and helping them both down the remaining steps.

"Fitz..." Olivia spoke quietly as she held onto him as they walked across the tarmac. "How long is this going to last?"

"What's that?" Fitz asked briefly taking his eyes of Oscar to look at her. Not entirely sure what she meant by that.

"This..." She knew that didn't exactly clear things up. "Being here, pretending like nothing has happened."

Fitz could see that she was getting worked up. He stopped them at the car door, and wordlessly opened it.

"Jump in bud." Fitz said looking down at Oscar.

Oscar happily jumped into the backseat, oblivious to his Mother's mood, helping to shut the door behind himself.

"Fitz..." She still sounded on edge.

"No." He took hold of both her hands, looking into her eyes. "Take a moment, a breath, this... it's temporary. You've got nothing to be afraid of. We got him. Stevie is at home sorting everything out."

"Then why are we here? Why did we take off? Why have we just dropped everything to... to... to run?"

Although they kept their voices hushed, Fitz had a quick look round and noticed that people were beginning to watch them. They couldn't have heard anything, and they were probably harmless but they didn't need any extra attention on them right now.

"You're not. We're not running Liv." He replied quietly. Unsure what else he could say at the moment. Pulling Olivia into his body for a hug he whispered, "not here, okay? Later." He hoped she'd understand what he was getting at.

There were good reasons for not having that conversation just yet. For one, Oscar didn't need to know the entire truth behind what was happening. And although he was safely inside the car, Fitz could see his little nose pressed up against the glass window, and his wide eyes, staring at them both. Secondly, he just though that an airport, of all places, probably wasn't the best place to have the conversation that they needed to have.

He stepped back to open the door for her. Before she moved out of his grasp he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, not lingering for too long, to allow her to get into the car.

* * *

"Oscar James Grant!" Olivia said sternly.

His head whipped round faster than he would normally move, he knew he'd been caught.

She watched as he timidly turned to face her.

"What did we talk about?" She said less harshly.

"Daddy..." Oscar tried to plead his case, whacking out the 'Liv' special doe eyed plea. He was definitely his Mothers son.

Fitz knew better than to try to make an excuse for his son. He'd tried that once and only once, but before he had a chance to say anything he was cut off.

"Oscar. Daddy isn't going to help you." Olivia jumped in, not even giving Fitz a chance to cave.

Oscar dropped his head, looking down at his feet. His trick didn't work on Mummy. Probably because it was her that mastered that look.

"No wunning in the big house." He mumbled sadly, not looking up from the floor.

"And..."

"Stwanger danger."

"That's right bud, it's easy to get muddled in here. We'll have time to play later okay?" Olivia said bending down and lifting Oscars chin, to look into his little blue eyes.

Just as Olivia was about to stand upright, she saw Fitz move from the corner of her eye.

"Come on O." Fitz said picking him up. He knew Olivia was worried about him getting too far from them, and she couldn't carry Oscar, so he would. It would keep her mind at ease and him out of trouble.

After settling Oscar on his hip, Fitz reached for Olivia's hand, lacing their fingers together. It had been a while since she'd seen her Father, and even longer since she'd been back at the White House.

There was a strange sense of déjà vu, walking to his office having been summoned. Well perhaps not summoned.

They quickly made their way through the remainder of the White House. Her Father had asked them to stop by his office once they were settled, so that's what they were doing.

Although Olivia was born, and had spent the majority of her life in America, still felt like an outsider. If the circumstances of her family had been different, maybe she would feel differently but, it wasn't and she didn't and she didn't know how she really felt about that.

Ignoring the subtle glances and the not so subtle stares, the three of them continued to make their way through the corridors towards her Fathers office, stopping briefly at the door before entering.

* * *

"What do you know about him?" Stephen asked from behind the window.

He hadn't traveled with Fitz and Olivia, instead he was following up with Olivia's attacker. He had promised Fitz, that this would all be sorted out by the time they were due back.

He was now looking on at the young man who was handcuffed to the seat he was sat on.

"Not much. His name is Luke Ballard. Younger brother of Jake Ballard, who I believe you, knew. He's got no priors. He's currently studying at university, from what we can tell he's a hardworking student, good grades. Seemingly a good kid. This is quite out of the blue to be honest."

Stephen took in what the detective was saying, whilst still staring through the glass. He was still trying to wrap his head around what had happened.

"What's he doing here? He's American right?"

Surely it wasn't just coincidence, that after the whole Jake business, his brother would happen to be in the same city as they were. It seemed off. Too much of coincidence.

"Yes, he is. As I said he's studying at university. He's just started his first year."

"He started this year?"

Stephen said more to himself than the detective, he was mentally figuring out how old Luke was, and how old he would have been when Jake died.

"Have you contacted his parents yet?"

"We've been trying, from what he's told us they still live in the States. So there may be some problems on that end."

"Really?"

This was starting to seem like less of a coincidence and more like, a well planned and executed attack.

"He technically is an adult so we won't need his parents present to question him. We are just letting him sweat for a little before we go in." The detective said turning to face Stephen.

"I'd like to stay, if that's okay?" Stephen asked, turning to face the detective.

"Be my guest." He said as he walked through the door to the interrogation room.

* * *

"7... 8... 10... Weady or not, here I come." Oscar bellowed as he turned away from the corner he was stood in.

To pass some time, Fitz had suggested that they all play a game. Hide and seek. Oscar's choice. As they couldn't leave the residence the confined space they were in was ideal. They had already been playing for over half an hour, and although both he and Olivia were tired Oscar wasn't, so they forced themselves to stay awake, just for a little bit longer, or so they thought.

"Found you Daddy!" Oscar shrieked with excitement as he barrelled towards Fitz, running straight into his Father's legs.

"Oh! Not aga..."

He was cut off by his phone ringing.

Seeing that his Father was going to be busy Oscar took off down the hallway. He still had to find Olivia.

"What's up Stevie?" Fitz watched Oscar giggling at something, as he answered his phone.

"What? You have got to be kidding?" Fitz says in response to Stephen.

The next thing Fitz heard was something he was not expecting.

He dropped his hand from his ear and took off running in the same direction Oscar left in.

Everything was running through Fitz' mind at once.

That type of scream was not normal. It wasn't the joyous type. No, that scream was a frightened, fear filled scream and it was coming from his son.

"Mummy!" Oscar screamed out again before Fitz had found him. "Mummy!"

Fitz followed the terrifying sounds to his son. He found him beside Olivia, who looked to be asleep on the bed.

"Hey bud... Hey, O. It's ok, it's ok..."

"Mummy..." He cried, struggling against Fitz as he tried to lift him up and away from the bed. "No! No! Mummy!"

Fitz didn't know what had happened, in an attempt to soothe Oscar, he grasped onto him, pulling his small body into his chest.

"Hey... What's going on?" Olivia asked reaching out to Oscar.

In all the commotion neither of them had realised that she had woken up. Olivia looked towards Fitz who looked as puzzled as she did. What was happening?

"Mummy..." Oscar cried as he reached out for her, wanting to go to her.

She saw the tears running down his face and her heart broke. Just as she went to take him Fitz turned slightly. He moved to sit on the bed and waited for Olivia to also sit before he let Oscar go to her.

"Fitz?" Olivia questioned as Oscar crawled further into her lap, snuggling into her as much as he could.


	26. Chapter 26 - Oscar

**Chapter 26 - Oscar...**

AN

I know it's been a while, so thank you to anyone that's still interested and reading. I know I said that I would be wrapping this up soon, and I do plan to... in a way. I just was thinking of leaving it open ended to a degree, in case I get a spark of inspiration, to carry on. Any thoughts would be greatly appreciated, as my mind has started to drift onto other things. Anyway thank you and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Mummy..." he snivelled, it was almost like he couldn't decide if he wanted to cry or not.

"I'm here O... I'm here." Olivia said running her hand through his messy curls and down his back, hoping to soothe him.

She turned to look at Fitz who had just been stood there silently.

"Fitz?"

No response.

"Fitz." She said a bit louder, using her spare hand to reach for his.

"Sorry, what?" He said still looking between her and Oscar.

"Why is he crying like this? Fitz, what happened?"

"I don't know..." He said standing up but still looking directly at her. "I don't know, we were playing, he found me, Stevie called so I answered and he took off to find you."

"That's it?"

"Yeah... Then I heard him scream. I came running through, he was stood next to you and you were asleep..."

Then it hit him.

"You were asleep..." He said again as if it was completely clear.

"I'm sorry Fitz. I'm so tired, I know what we..."

"No. No, I didn't mean that."

Now Olivia was looking as puzzled as he was a moment ago.

Yeah, she was asleep. But what difference did that make?

"Hey O..." Fitz said kneeling in front of Olivia, so he was at eye level with Oscar. He gently rubbed his little legs. "Mummy was just asleep. She's okay look."

Then she realised.

This wasn't the first time Oscar had reacted like this to seeing Olivia asleep. That was something the were going to have to talk to him about, just not right now.

"Mu, Mummy." He hiccuped.

"Yeah baby, I'm here. It's alright." She said placing a soft kiss on top of his head.

The more Olivia reassured him, the more he started to calm down. Fitz stayed on the floor in front of them, still offering comfort to them.

"Are you tired O?" Fitz asked the little boy. "I know I am, and I bet Mummy is too. She was just having a little nap."

Oscar slightly nodded his head, confirming what Fitz already knew. He was exhausted, he was just about managing to keep his eyes open.

"How about then, we get into the big bed and all have a little sleep." Fitz said taking his eyes of Oscar and looked to Olivia.

"Yeah bud?"

"O... Okay." He said quietly.

It didn't take long before Oscar was fast asleep, and even though both Fitz and Olivia were tired they couldn't sleep, not now. They were just quiet. All of Olivia's focus was on Oscar, who was asleep on the bed between them, and all of Fitz' focus was on her.

"This is all my fault." Olivia quietly said breaking the silence.

"What? Liv,"

"No. It is."

"How? Tell me." Fitz said challenging her. He was desperate to know what was going through her mind.

"Think about it, Fitz."

"I am and I still don't see it. This isn't your fault."

Olivia huffed in annoyance. "Please stop saying that." She tried to turn away but couldn't, Oscars small weight on her arm was keeping her from doing so, she didn't want to disturb him by moving too much.

There was a brief moment of silence, where the two of them just looked at each other.

"If I would have just listened. To someone, anyone really. I was a stupid stubborn kid." She saw the look on Fitz' face. "It's true Fitz, and I know you know that. And this, all this started then. Me, then Abbs, Mellie, Jake, his brother and now Oscar. I caused this..." She trailed off.

"Livvie..." Fitz said reaching out to her. "You were a kid,"

"I was 17. I wouldn't class that as being a kid."

"You can't blame yourself. If you want to blame someone blame Jake Ballard. He caused this, not you. Mellie does, and we both know how she feels about all of this."

Silence.

"Just give it some thought... Please."

Fitz didn't want to pry anymore, but he wanted to know what was running through her mind. Did she still blame herself? She shouldn't, he knew that, but it was getting Liv to see that.

He was about to say something else when the small snores coming from Oscar stopped him.

He looked across to see that Olivia had her eyes closed, hopefully asleep already as she still needed the rest, for her recovery.

* * *

Fitz was woken by Oscar stirring, he glanced around looking for an indication of time but couldn't see anything. He didn't know whether to move or not. He didn't want to wake Oscar up, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. Not now.

He stayed still for a while before eventually chancing it, gently lifting himself out of the bed, he silently moved away from the still sleeping Olivia and Oscar.

Once he was out of the room, he went to find his phone, remembering the last time he had it was, when he was speaking to Stephen, before he heard Oscar. Plugging it in to charge, he checked for any missed calls or messages. Noticing that he had several from both Abby and Stephen, he decided he needed to at least call Stephen to let him know what had happened.

"Hey..." Stephen said sleepily.

Fitz double checked the time. It wasn't that early was it?

"Hey. Are you awake?" He said smiling to himself, it was almost 11am in England.

"Huh? Fitz?" Stephen asked. "Is everything okay? What happened?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Oscar just freaked a little."

"What happened?" Stephen said fully conscious now.

"Liv fell asleep when we were playing hide and seek with him, and he found her. He's a little sceptical. It's not the first time it's happened."

"Christ..." Stephen muttered into the phone.

"We're going to have a chat with him about it, but Liv, she's blaming herself for all this and Stevie, I don't know if I'll be able to convince her otherwise."

"No Fitz. You can. Just keep telling her, it will sink in, even if it's unconsciously. She'll know."

"Thanks man."

"Look, I know this is hard right now, but Oscar he's still young, he just doesn't understand everything at the moment."

Just as he was about to reply Fitz felt Olivia wrap her arms around him from behind, nestling her face into his back.

"I know, listen, I've got to go. Keep me updated though."

Olivia waited quietly, just holding onto Fitz as he said his goodbyes, to who she assumed was Stephen.

"Good morning..." Fitz said gently pulling Olivia from behind, so she was now facing him.

He wrapped his arms around her securely, as she snuggled into his chest briefly.

"Morning..."

Olivia placed a gentle kiss against his lips, before pulling away and looking at him directly.

"I think we need to talk to Oscar. He needs some sort of reassurance from us."

"I know but first, we both need to be in the right headspace." Fitz said looking at her intently, waiting, to see if she would say anything. "Liv, tell me you don't blame yourself for this."

Nothing still.

He thought they had been through this and had it sorted, back when everything happened. They worked through it together, or so he thought.

"Liv?"

He tried to look down at her but she was hiding her face against his chest.

"We talked about this. Remember, we all did, together."

He coaxed her away from himself, gently lifting her chin, so he could look at her. Properly look at her.

"I know..." She mumbled quietly, crying silently. "This just brought it all back to the surface, that's all."

"And last night?"

"I'm sorry..." She said looking down.

"Liv... I don't want you to be sorry. I just want to understand what you're thinking and feeling. Okay?"

Before either of them could say anything else a small voice interrupted them.

"Mummy... Daddy?"

"Oscar..."


End file.
